Achromatic Sky
by skylark.all27
Summary: He was left behind, forgotten, and never been asked a simple question such as, "Are you okay?" In his world, black and white were the only colors he managed to recognize. But was it wrong to feel the need to say that his family was on the shade of gray? Better judgment would soon change. When a baby with a vicious smirk entered and said, "I'm the World's Greatest Hitman."
1. Black and White

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[1] Black and White

The world has its own rights and mistakes. There would always be the boundary of where people stood and where other things mattered. It was a matter of who would be smart enough to realize that everything in the world created either by human or by the person above meant to be equal. To be treated as one and to be treated as fair, but no one seemed to remember that these days. Because…

Even in people themselves, fairness was already strained. Rich people were admired by many, but on the opposite side were people underground crawling for food were scorned by the society. No, not only by society but the whole world. No one dared to defend. No one dared to voice out the wrongness of the world. All were accepted as long as people had the same standards as the higher up.

But most of today, not only poorness was determined as the _pitiful_ side of people. There was also the large difference between the strong and the weak. Strong for degrading others and weak for not fighting back, knowing at heart that they didn't have the chance.

In this world, there would always be the thin line between black and white. The shade of gray, they said. A perfect definition of the uncertainties between the weak and the strong, but there would be no one besides you to understand what _strong will _meant.

"Hey, honey! How are you and _my_ _son_? Are you doing well?" Iemitsu Sawada asked from the phone, wiggling like a fan girl while talking to his one and only lovely wife.

Nana Sawada, wife of Iemitsu sighed, but a smile graced on her lips as she remembered her _one _reliable _son_. She giggled slightly as she twirled the white wire of the telephone. She didn't agree on using cellphones in the house, but her _reliable_ son had one because he _needed _it.

"We're fine, love. But I need to go now, I'm still cooking breakfast. Call me when you're done working, 'kay? Love you," she waited a hum in reply and hung up on her husband. She walked to the kitchen and found her son tapping his finger impatiently as he waited for her to come. When he saw her, he flashed her a million dollar smile, and Nana couldn't help but squeal like a fangirl. Heh.

"Hey mom, how was dad?" Natsu asked, still having that smile on his lips even if he was twitching to let it bent downward. He had to keep it that way, to manipulate people around him.

He was after all, the great and strong Sawada Natsu. Although he didn't really prefer to be called as Sawada in school because seriously, who would want to be identified as related to one of the most hated person on campus? Of course, no one would want that! Let alone one Sawada Natsu, the campus prince of Namimori High.

"He said he was fine. Although, he was a bit cold because of his construction work being in the South Pole and all, and he said the penguins were quite nice," she beamed and Natsu almost dropped his jaw, but that would ruin his image. So, he just smiled at her and nodded his head as a sign of understanding.

He suspected that there was something his father was hiding from them, though he didn't know what or why he was hiding it. But he wasn't a nosy teenager so he wouldn't pry, well at least _now_ he wouldn't. But his excuses of hiding it from them were getting more ridiculous every single passing day.

Nana put her gloves on and prepared the eggs to prepare an omelet for her son. He always loved her cooking and she was happy to serve her finest when he wanted it. She smiled as she hummed a tune that she once heard before but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. It was tune that she had come to love. Admire even. It was something like a song that sounded so painful, lonely, yet flat. You get the point? A song that resembles struggles from some lone wolf, but the struggles were covered by nonchalance with better judgment.

Steps from upstairs were heard to the whole house as the person stumbled halfway through his way to the ground. He rubbed his swollen forehead but didn't make a sound. He smiled apologetically to the people inside the kitchen, but he knew it was fruitless anyway. Since the day he turned five, both mother and son had come to a decision that they wouldn't poke their noses on his business. Not that they ever did before, but the difference between years might sound a little not too pathetic, he thought.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed inwardly as he limped his way to the kitchen with a humming Nana. He closed his eyes, and idly remembered the song that was long ago had stuck on his head. It was the song he heard from his dream.

He vividly remembered a blond with sunset eyes singing to him that song while running his fingers through his brown lock hair, but nothing more. And when he woke up, all he remembered was the song and the sunset eyes. He tried performing it once inside his room with his guitar (the one he bought himself when he turned eight) and perhaps that's when his mom heard it. Although from the looks of it, she didn't remember anything hearing it from his room. Oh well.

He sat down far away from his twin because it was _supposed _to be that way. They were nothing alike, Tsuna mused. Tsuna sported a brown gravity defying hair that no gels could make it down, while his brother has blond hair that looked like his father's, (not that he ever saw his father from the past three years), the hair that Iemitsu sported when he last saw him.

Then, there's the huge difference between their faces. Tsuna has baby face, almost mistaking him to be a girl and was easy to pick on because he looked so much feminine and weak, while Natsu has a face of a celebrity that any girl would swoon over. Tsuna's eyebrows were slightly raised and thin, but it was recognizable. But Natsu has knitted eyebrows that added to the fact that he was considered _handsome_.

And yes, the difference between their eyes. Tsuna has brown caramel eyes that almost identically big as a puppy, while Natsu has slightly narrowed green eyes that sometimes Tsuna mistaken him as a cat. Although, Tsuna thought, it added to the fact that his brother was considered _hot_.

With standards, Natsu was preferable by men and women, while Tsuna was picked on by men because he was a disgrace to their race and women despised him because he didn't need any make up to be considered as one of the Virgin Marys.

Tsuna walked to the toaster. His instinct told him that his mom forgot to make him breakfast, _again_. It happened almost every day and Tsuna was used to it anyway. He stupidly mused why he even sat down on the chair in the first place.

He placed a piece of bread inside the toaster and waited several minutes before hearing the _ding _and he shoved it to his mouth even if it was hot. He didn't bother saying goodbye as he would be likely ignored by the two occupants in the room anyway. And finally, he sprinted to Namimori High.

A small smile graced his lips as he saw the sakura tree in backyard of the school, (where he usually sat alone during lunch period to avoid bullies and have some peace). He sat down, leaning against the tree, and closed his eyes. It was relaxing, he thought peacefully, just feeling the essence of being alive. He wanted nothing but this. Tsuna sighed, beginning to relax his head against the rough yet comfortable withered sakura tree.

He still had an hour to wait before going to his first period.

.

"You requested for me, Nono?" A baby wearing a formal black suit with a fedora on top of his head together with a green chameleon entered the office of the Ninth boss of Vongola, Timoteo. The said man smiled apologetically to his longtime friend and sent a glance to the one accompanying the Arcobaleno and signaled to leave them both alone.

"Yes, Reborn," Reborn noticed the uncertainty in the man's tone, but didn't question it.

Timoteo was his longtime friend even if it seemed impossible in first glance. After all, he appeared to be a two-year-old baby. Reborn tilted the brim of his hat downward, casting shadows to his onyx eyes as he waited for the next person to come.

Reborn always had this ability to guess what would happen, and always had the ability to catch up on something a normal person would at least get an hour to understand the whole thing. And he was right, he thought smugly, when the door creaked open, and revealed the External Advisor of CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu.

Reborn could easily conclude where this meeting was going. Although, he thought, the uncertainty from the Ninth's boss was unnecessary if his information was right. But being the famous person as he was, he waited and let the people talked their own.

After all, being served and treated as king had always been his favorite past time.

Sometimes he wondered if he was just _that much _of a genius or people were just really that easy to read. He couldn't read minds, contrary to what people believed that he had such ability, but he could read twitches of every person he had come to meet. Even if he only spared one glance to one person, he could already form a conclusion on what kind of the person was in his or her daily life.

"Good afternoon, both of you," Timoteo smiled warily, shifting a little as he casted another glance to his longtime friend, before his eyes darted on the CEDEF's External advisor. Reborn raised an eyebrow behind his hat, but didn't say anything else.

"Good afternoon Nono!" Iemitsu flashed a grin while scratching the back of his head. He knew already what this meeting was for, but he wasn't ready to involve his family inside the Mafia. But he knew, he had no choice but to give in. It was after all, his responsibility if something happened to Nono, and no one would be able lead the Vongola for it to function.

"So I take it that you wanted me to tutor the next Vongola Boss?" Reborn inquired, sounding very bored yet inside he was already planning one hundred ways to torture his next student.

He had fun torturing that no-good tenth Cavallone Boss, Dino, but he was up years ago so he wasn't having that much fun. Sure, he got to kill lots of people who were corrupted, but really, it wasn't that fun if the people he was required to kill were all useless crap. He was a freelance hitman, but he was sure he held the title of being the World's Strongest Hitman for at least a decade now. And that only simplified the matter.

He was a majesty, to their eyes at least.

Iemitsu stared at Reborn for a long minute before letting out a wistful smile. Of course, Reborn would know. Iemitsu always knew that Reborn had always had that ability. And it's also one of the many facts why enormous Famiglias wanted the hitman to work under them, but apparently Reborn sported the idea of doing all his works in his own way without anyone holding him down.

Iemitsu knew he had to be careful around Reborn, after all the hitman stopped people's breathing that Iemitsu was not even sure if he could count how many with his fingers and _toes_.

"I expected no less from you, Reborn. But there's this problem…" The Ninth trailed off and Reborn refrained himself from drawing his spared gun out and gunned down Iemitsu to tell all the details. Really, this tension should be dealt at least an hour ago now, but no. Both idiots wanted to stall him for some reason he couldn't quite put a finger on.

Both External advisor and boss stared at each other, before sweating nervously when they both heard the sound of a cocking gun from the background. Only one person could scare people without even drawing their gun out, let alone the sound of Reborn's most trusted gun. Sure, Leon could transform into anything the hitman wanted, but the gun he kept underneath his pockets was Reborn's most reliable one.

It was the gun he used when he wasn't included in this Tri-ni-sette he cursed his existence on.

"Wait a minute, Reborn. I can explain. You see… Vongola Decimo's position is now on the run, and twins will be fighting for the position. You know how hard it is to choose between siblings, let alone fraternal twins," Nono reasoned, his lips twisted into a nervous smile until he breathed a sigh of relief when Reborn lowered his gun.

Reborn looked at Iemitsu's direction, asking for another set of explanation, (if there's any) and smirked when the blond gave him a shaky smile.

"I'm still against the idea of letting my _son_ get involved in this, Nono. But since I knew the reason behind all of this, then I won't question you. But I asked you, several times that Natsu is the one I want you to appoint to take over the position. I've seen him fight on his own, without the dying the Vongola is so proud of, and he has charisma over people," Iemitsu's voice turned octave, his eyes looked serious, but in every beats of his voice. There was a hint of pride as he blabbed on about Sawada Natsu, his son.

Reborn, whose brim of his fedora was lower than before, listened attentively to every information Iemitsu was spouting. Although, he didn't miss the fact that Iemitsu didn't bother differentiating who was older between the twins.

Reborn might be playful at times, but he knew for a fact that twins never came out the same time mothers screamed their lungs out inside the emergency room. But from the looks of it, Iemitsu didn't seem to notice what he had done wrong and continued to blab on.

Reborn lowered the brim of his hat even more, covering his baby face that he despised the most, and took notes of the situation, before petting Leon's head. Iemitsu's voice reverted back to his usual voice and started grinning like an idiot as he listed the traits Natsu always had done when he was at home, and Reborn couldn't take it anymore. And decided it was time to interject.

"And how do you propose the idea of letting the other twin alone? You, of all people should know the rules of Mafia, Iemitsu. It may not be a rule that was written, but it has always been inevitable. You may not want it, but Sawada Tsunayoshi will be involved either way," Reborn stated, his voice turning octave as he surveyed the situation. This was not good.

"I already knew that, Reborn. But I don't want my dear Nana to get involved and so as my dear Tuna-fish," Iemitsu reasoned out indignantly, clearly saying that it was the most obvious situation as to why he didn't want anyone but Natsu to be involved since he could handle it, while Tsuna err… He wasn't sure.

"You're an idiot. You consider yourself as the CEDEF's leader? Didn't you get what I just said earlier? No matter how much you denied, idiot, your family will be involve. Be it be Sawada Natsu being the Vongola Decimo, or you being the CEDEF leader. You, the CEDEF leader, might get away as you did for the past years, but your _son _Sawada Natsu can_not_. Not when your son's will-be position is known around Italy, and the whole wide world," Reborn stated, his voice still had that sound of a man that was a contrary to his appearance as of now.

Timoteo, sensing the tension inside his office coughed a bit to distract the two. He could already see his office battered in ashes if these two occupants inside his room decided to have an all-out battle. He decided that he would trust the CEDEF's leader's decision, since from the tone of Iemitsu's voice. The CEDEF leader was _sure_.

Reborn left the office the second Ninth landed his eyes on him without uttering another word. Just petting his chameleon, he walked out calmly out the door. He didn't want to cause another chaos on the already chaotic mansion of Vongola and besides, he had other things to think of.

Reborn decided that he would take up the opportunity of enhancing the future-Vongola Decimo. Be it worse or be it a loyal puppy, Reborn would deny the mission if Sawada Natsu failed to fulfill his requirements. Reborn might not be a part of Vongola, but he had always waited.

Waited for the coming of the future Vongola leader that would revert back the sole purpose of Vongola, of why it was formed in the first place. On why the Vongola, strange as its meaning, became the strongest Famiglia in the Underworld.

Reborn was only an asset of Vongola, a person that was send out when the mission was doubtful. But he might not be officially tied to Vongola, but he cared (not that he would really admit that to anyone) about its existence. And he had enough of this bullshit.

Each member messing the meaning of the Clam, the purpose of why it was formed. It was a Vigilante, a group to help the people that was ignored by many especially the government, yet Reborn noted that for the past years it had become trash. Vongola became the Mafia Reborn wanted to erase from his memories, but as much as he wanted to get out, he couldn't. After all, once you enter the Underground, you would always die as one.

And as he reminded his previous student, Dino Cavallone, that in this world that both of them were able to see in young age. Only people, not monsters, with conscience were able to call themselves human in any possible way. Kill might be, but there was this regret that was inflicted. And Reborn knew.

He was waiting for the coming of the true successor of Vongola Famiglia.

.

Tsuna walked on the sidelines, his hands pressed firmly against the wall as his support. He didn't bother looking at anyone's eyes because he was tired. Tired to hear another more set of complaints against his existence from the people he didn't even know. He stopped midway, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes, opened them again, and started walking.

Tsuna got beat up the whole day, from the moment the bell rang, and the school day ended with a ring. His bullies' reason for beating him up was kind of irritating, yet could not accept the fact that it was true. He was stupid, they said. And he wanted to bite back and say, "Like hell, you aren't."

But Tsuna didn't fight back (not that he had the strength to do so). He didn't voice out his opinions that had been plaguing on his mind because he had once learned over the course (when he reached the age of five) that no one wanted to listen to him. To them, he was a soundless non-existent child that would never be accepted in the society and he knew it himself because he felt that way most often than not.

It was also stupid of him to think that he could find the comfort he wanted from his mother. But he was utterly wrong. His mother who only saw him when he nudged her shoulder and presented her his test paper. She would smile that Tsuna knew too well was a well-crafted smile, innocently blinking, before beaming to him that he _did _a _good _job. He then would start to doubt himself after that.

"Tsu-kun," was how she called him most of the time. He sometimes wondered if his mom forgot his own name. He had to admit, he would _not _be surprised if she did. Although, he noticed, his mom called his younger brother different names, and Tsuna had to wonder again if that meant something. Then again, his brother had always been the King of the family, and Tsuna was left on the sidelines. Standing like a Knight in armor, he was supposed to be. At the entrance of the gate, probably.

Tsuna may be a boring person, considered as boring as hell, but he wasn't feeling the least of jealousy people wanted him to feel. He had learned, several times slapped on his face that he wasn't, would never be part of this family he grew up with.

But, he had one wish. A question that he wanted to answer. To clarify to himself that he was still the Tsuna he knew. He was still himself and not the person that people wanted him to be. He might be a wimp, a coward, a weakling, a chicken, but Tsuna only wanted someone to ask him the simple question he wanted to ask himself. The question he wanted, _so badly_ to answer within heart.

"Are you okay?"

Just a simple question, one sentence written in black ink. He wanted anyone, even if it's not his own family to ask him that question. A question he wasn't sure if he could answer without being a stuttering mess. He wanted to confirm, to know that he was living that wasn't written on a scrapbook. He was not in a play, but maybe he was really in the play. It was his role, he supposed. It was what he _supposed _to be doing.

He then would wonder if anyone knew he existed. Then, he would be surprised when all eyes turned on him, and laughed at his face. He failed again. Dame-Tsuna failed again, students were laughing, and so as teachers. Tsuna would just lower his head low, and let the laughter subside. After all, he was _okay_.

Tsuna wasn't requesting something so big. He just wanted someone to ask, to ask him directly that maybe with that question, he would know if he existed. Just for a moment, he begged.

Looking at his house, he sprinted his way. Carrying his backpack awkwardly on the other side, he opened their gate. He placated his nerves, ignoring the pain of his shoulder, and walked inside the door. He didn't however bother saying, "I'm home," because that would be pointless anyway. Widening the door, he did a double take when he saw a baby, smirking at him, and Tsuna knew. He had it bad.

"Ciaossu."

.

**Next Chapter: **Raging Red and Lightning Green

* * *

******A/N:******I've read so many fics like this. Where the younger/older twin was the chosen Vongola Decimo and Tsuna was left behind to clean the mess. I want to try it too. I mean, I'm sure I can't par with the original ones, but I want to try at least because I haven't done a friendship fic before. I wanted to do this, so please bear with me. Haha.

**Revised Date:** 09.28.13


	2. Raging Red and Lightning Green

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[2] Raging Red and Lightning Green

Reborn wasn't actually the type of person who would hang around with innocent people when he was on a mission. As much as he was feared and known as the strongest amongst all the seven Arcobaleno, he was still human who has conscience behind his well-crafted mask.

He didn't particularly like involving families that were once living a peaceful life and now was forced to, not that they had a choice to begin with since both twins were practically descendants of Primo – the founder of Vongola Famiglia – but still. Reborn, as much as he loved to torture his students, he didn't really approve the part were all the existing relatives would be involved in Mafia. A main target, a bait to lure out the higher ups, it was a sickening fact that he had to bear since the day he decided to step on the ladder of becoming one of the Mafioso.

Reborn had been reading during his ride using the Vongola's private jet about the twins. In fact, he wasn't even sure if those two were brothers at all because from the pictures that he saw, they were nothing alike. Although he noticed from brief observation on how all the pictures were solely focused on Natsu, Natsu's face only and Sawada Tsunayoshi was on the corner smiling a little, yet looked dejected looking at his brother's back.

Reborn also noticed through pictures how Nana, the mother of the two, was always all over her son Natsu, while never did in one of the pictures Reborn saw Nana looked at his older son the way she looked at her younger. It's not only that but when he read the information, he couldn't believe how much difference the two had. Not that he gathered much information about Sawada Tsunayoshi because most of the papers were about Natsu. Ten whole pages, back to back, were full of Natsu's information while Sawada Tsunayonashi only has one page written upfront that hasn't even reached the end line of the whole paper.

Reborn came earlier than expected to Sawada's home. Or house if the information he gathered were all true. He landed at least in the afternoon in Namimori courtesy of the speed limit of the jet the Vongola was so proud about. Not that he really cared. But he couldn't ride anything more than private jets because well, he appeared to be a two-year-old baby. All those idiots treated him like one when he tried to ride once before for experience. But no, babies weren't allowed without supervisions. Fuck.

He stayed a little bit from the sidelines to make sure that there was at least someone home. And he was correct since Nana was there cooking whatever that one was. He knocked on the door like some polite person, heh, and saw how big Nana's eyes were. Now he knew where Sawada Tsunayoshi got his features. He was having doubts before on how the hell Tsunayoshi looked so nothing alike of his idiot father, for that he was thankful by the way, and Natsu got most of his features with Iemitsu with a little bit of difference. Now when he saw Nana's up close, then he was sure where Tsunayoshi got his genitals.

"Ciaossu." He greeted like a kid he appeared to be. And guess what Nana did? Of course she squealed about how cute he was and stuff. Reborn all knew too well how he was so cute with this baby form and how women from the mafia who rarely saw his adult form defined him as attractive and hot. Heh.

"And who might you be little one?" Nana asked. "I'm the home tutor, Reborn." He smirked when Nana was making a thinking face. She smiled, nodded, and ushered him inside his house. Reborn, from his observation, Nana had no clue what mostly was happening in this world. Ah, he really needed some brief information about this family. There was something odd going on.

Reborn waited patiently inside the kitchen drinking his espresso that he so specially requested while his fedora slightly bent downward hiding most of his features again. Petting Leon on his side, he smirked. The front door opened. He made his way to the living room and wasn't that surprised when no one greeted, "I'm home." Of course, Sawada Tsunayonashi was there.

"Ciaossu." He greeted and he noticed how the other boy tensed a little before smiling down at him. Rebonr noticed how the smile was genuine as if the boy didn't have problems at all. As if he was not in pain. Because once Sawada Tsunayoshi stepped on that front door, Reborn already noticed how the older twin was holding his backpack awkwardly. Indicating that he has bruises all over his body that he was afraid to touch, he frowned.

He stepped forward, jumping to Tsuna's brown lock hair – he silently noted on the back of his mind how soft and comfy it was – and slapped the boy's forehead with his little hand, and he felt how hot the other was. Damn, he's sick. He frowned and then stated, "You're sick." Reborn got a soft nod because if Tsuna even nodded a little Tsuna was afraid the baby on Tsuna's head would fall off.

Reborn hummed in reply and let the older twin walked to his room. He noted again that Tsunayoshi didn't even greet his mom, although he noticed how Tsunayoshi looked at his mom longingly as if he wanted something. That something, Reborn didn't have any idea. But he would investigate after the meeting between him and his student, Sawada Natsu.

.

Tsuna went to his room and pulled out from his closet for the first aid kit he bought himself. He touched his bruises that were all over his body. Ugh, it hurts like hell. Especially the ones on his shoulder, the one those bullies used their all force. Tsuna winced when he applied an alcohol on each of his bruises, and applied a betadine. He waited at least minutes to dry most of it and sighed when he knew this was all over. He flopped down on his bed, almost cursing himself for being stupid because he inflicted another pain to his body. He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Peace.

He hummed a little before getting up and tried finishing his homework. All this stuff looked all gibberish to him, but he tried to understand. Before he could start though, he heard the front door open. So, Natsu came back home already, that was fast. Tsuna thought his brother would at least stay behind more since he usually hangs out with his friends. Maybe it has something to do with that baby.

Come to think of it, he sensed something about that baby. Call it intuition or something, but he felt a strong aura coming from that little body. And then it vanish the instant the baby looked at him. He did a double take about that, but somewhere down there, he knew the baby was far from normal. He wasn't intelligent or intellectual, but he has this something nagging on the back of his mind that something or someone was trying to teach him. Trying to coach him, for reasons he didn't know. But when he heard that voice talking to him from his inner core, deep and baritone, he found himself trusting those words.

He heard talking, but he couldn't understand what has been said so he got up from his desk, and walked a half way downstairs to at least hear some of the conversation. "I'm your home tutor, Reborn." He heard the small voice said, and then laughter. His brother, he mused. "You're my home tutor? You've got to be kidding me. If you want to tutor someone, go tutor my twin. He sure needed someone like you, baby." His brother said between hysterics. Tsuna vaguely heard a yelp before the little voice spoke again. "I told you, I'm your home tutor. Let's talk inside your room, if you still don't believe me I'll explain it you. Maman, thanks for the coffee." And Tsuna soon heard footsteps coming to his way.

.

Reborn greeted his student and he wasn't surprised when the other laughed at him. Of course, he always got that reaction since he was a baby and all. But really, it irked him when the boy mentioned his twin so casually as if mocking him, but Nana – who was watching from the kitchen – didn't even catch the mockery behind her son's words. Seriously, what is going on with this family? If he could even call it a family, he mused.

He hid his distaste when he repeated his words of being Natsu's tutor. He kicked him because well, he felt like it. And then they went to the stairs. He knew someone was eavesdropping so he let his voice be heard through the whole house when he greeted Natsu. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted the other Sawada to know what was going on. So he let it slide because he hasn't doubted his own intuition before. It made his life easier than before he soon learned that he would relive his childhood.

"Dame-Tsuna, open this door!" Natsu banged his brother's door. Stupid baby, he demanded to go inside his brother's room because they would have a _talk_. Like hell, he cared. He was only being patient because of his mom watching, so he complied. Reborn waited for the door to open. And when it did, he was surprised to see that the older twin's room was as clean as nothing. The walls were painted sky blue, curtains were white, and the bed was orange and blue. He also noticed the study table with its lampshade, the guitar that was placed neatly on the other side of the bed. And nothing more than that, he mused. What the hell?

"Do you need something?" Tsuna asked softly. Reborn couldn't help but be drawn to that voice. There was something endearing about Tsunayoshi's voice. But he ignored it and barged inside the room. Natsu following suit because he didn't want the baby to contaminate the germs inside his older twin's room – not that he has something to say. His room was a lot worse, in fact nothing compared to this, but no one knew that besides the people inside this very house.

"Okay, I'll explain what I'm here for. I'm going to be Natsu's home tutor, not only in school but also to be the next Vongola Boss." Reborn waited until the twins grasp the reality that he was a born hitman and not only someone who didn't have anything to do in life. "Vongola Boss? The hell was that?" Natsu asked, eyeing his brother who was still in deep thought. Or he wasn't thinking at all.

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn. I'm here to teach you to be the next Vongola Boss, the Decimo in fact. Vongola Famiglia is the strongest Mafia Family. You, Natsu Sawada, is acquainted to take the role of the next boss which by the way in the generation of Tenth. Vongola Nono, the ninth boss, and the External Advisor of CEDEF chose you to be the next successor of Vongola." Reborn waited until Natsu could catch up because from the way Tsunayoshi looked like, he wasn't listening at all. And damn it, he couldn't read what Tsunayoshi was thinking at the moment.

"Why do you think I will join this Mafia thing? Are you kidding me? I'm sixteen, for god's sake." Natsu reasoned, while looking at his brother's reaction. He really wanted to irk his brother, but no. He got no reaction at all because the idiot was still thinking about something. Reborn cleared his throat and spoke again, this time with his baritone voice that he could muster with this stupid kiddy-like voice.

"You are descendants of Primo. Ieyasu Giotto Sawada, the founder of the Vongola Famiglia 400 years back. Your father, Iemitsu, is related to him too but he already got a position (Reborn didn't evaluate which position that idiot got, but from the looks of it the twin already has the conclusion that Iemitsu most likely was part of Mafia). And you, Sawada Natsu is chosen to be next tenth boss of Vongola." Natsu didn't really believe any of it considering it came from a baby, but he would go along with it. According to this baby's information, the Vongola was, still is the strongest famiglia from the underground so if he could get that position, then he would be the strongest. Strongest, he meant stronger than that Hibari Kyoya.

"Well, goodnight. I will explain all of this to you tomorrow. For now, I will train you tomorrow. Ciao." And Reborn was off sleeping next to Tsuna's bed. The hell? Natsu shook his head and smirked evilly before looking at his disgusting brother, then made his way to his own room.

.

Tsuna went back to his homework and tried finishing it all even if most of it were all gibberish to him. After he finished, he made his way to his bed only to find that the baby was still there snoring loudly. He sighed and placed all his notebooks inside his backpack before sitting at the end of his bed, and placing his guitar next to him. He closed his eyes as he remembered the song that the man from his dream sang to him. He always got this feeling that the man from his dream was somewhat related to that Primo that this baby was talking about earlier. And then the name, Vongola, he couldn't help but recognized that name. It appeared several times inside the song that the man from his dreams always sang.

He hummed alongside with his guitar softly and stopped when he heard his bed slightly moved. And then he saw the kid was standing, and his fedora was slightly bent downward. Wasn't the kid just had his sleeping pajamas earlier? Wow, that was faster than Tsuna when he was late from waking up.

"Where did you learn that song?" Reborn demanded. Tsuna stopped strumming his guitar and faced the kid. Something about that tone made him want to run and hide somewhere, but he still answered. "A man always sings it to me before in my dream. I don't understand how I can remember that, but when I open my eyes that song is stuck in my head together with that man's sunset eyes. Why do you ask?" Wow, that was the longest sentence he had ever said in his entire life. He smiled when he heard his voice slightly rasped from not being used, but still. There was a delighted feeling that someone _asked _him, even if it's not related to his well-being. He was sure that his answer was _heard_.

Reborn hummed in reply before nodding to the boy. Tsuna smiled in return and placed his guitar to its place and scooted over to the other side of the bed so the baby could move freely when he's asleep. He placed his arms on the back of his head, looking at the ceiling, and closed his eyes peacefully. Somehow, the kid right beside him made him relax for some reason. As if he felt the sense of being _safe_.

.

Tsuna could hear loud shots from the other side of the room when he woke up. He looked at his clock and sighed, it was still six am in the morning. He still has three hours before school, damn it. He groggily sat up from his bed and noticed that the kid wasn't there anymore. Perhaps the loud bangs and shots were from him, he could guess much. From all the information that he had heard yesterday, he had his own summarization. Reborn was in the mafia, his father was in the mafia, his brother would be in the mafia, and Reborn was the World's Greatest Hitman. So, these bangs were not at all strange from all the oddities the kid showed yesterday.

Tsuna stood up from his bed, rummaged his closet, and pulled out his uniform. He went to the bathroom downstairs but not before tripping in the air, and proceeded to take a bath. He might as well go to school earlier than usual today. He didn't fail to notice when he got out from the bathroom that his brother's face looked haggard. Hah, he must have dodged the bullets for his dear life. Tsuna shuddered at the thought, it's a good thing he wasn't the one chose as the Vongola Decimo.

He didn't even want to be part of the mafia to begin with. He sat down on the farthest chair, missing how Reborn raised his eyebrow at that gesture, and Tsuna mentally smacked himself for forgetting that his mom forgot about his breakfast again. He stood up from his chair and went to the toaster. Before he placed the bread inside, he heard a cocking gun, and looked at Reborn's seat. It was aimed at him, great.

He tilted his head to the side, piece of bread in his left hand, and tried his very best not to be intimidated by the green gun _aimed _directly at _his_ _head_. "You're eating here." The baby demanded, Tsuna would have protested but his mother beat him to it. "Ara, Tsu-kun, I didn't notice you there. Come sit, come sit." She said while smiling brightly. Tsuna placed his bread down and walked to the farthest of the table, but the sound of the gun was heard again. Damn it. He turned around and saw Reborn looking at him then to the seat next to Nana's. Damn it all.

"Itadakimasu."

Tsuna ate in silence, while the three occupants from the kitchen were all rowdy. Reborn was stealing Natsu's food while Nana was squealing on how cute the two were. Tsuna lowered his head and smiled sadly. Of course, his existence in this family was nothing but the wind. Like damn, that's a good realization he mused.

"Dame-Tsuna, aren't you going already? You're always earlier than me." Natsu pointed, although Tsuna caught what the second meaning of that sentence. _Get out of here, you're making me sick_. And it seems that Reborn also caught on the words, but Nana didn't. She always didn't. Tsuna bowed his head, thanks the food, and walked to the door. He was two hours early, but nah at least he would have two hours of peace. He only hoped that the Discipline Chairman wouldn't see him crossing his gates in this early hour.

.

Reborn has been staying to the Sawada Household for the past three days and boy was he surprised. He noticed all the faults of Sawada's and the silent conflicts between the twins. There was no competition from Sawada Tsunayoshi but to Natsu Sawada, it seemed he's having a competition with his brother.

Reborn followed the two at school and he wasn't that surprise when Sawada Tsunayoshi was alone during lunch period and didn't approach his younger brother during those days Reborn observed the two. Reborn could guess that the two had an agreement not to approach each other because of the two's standard popularity. Natsu was considered prince on par with Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's princess, and ranging to the popularity of Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball player.

And meanwhile, Tsunayoshi was considered as the most hated person in Namimori High.

Reborn had a brief observation of Sawada Natsu. The guy could handle the Vongola, Reborn mused. But there was something the way his student approached his peers. It was as if he was distancing himself to them but not really. You get the point? As if he was laughing, yet inside he wasn't. He was smiling, yet inside he wasn't. It was a contrary on how his student acted. As if all his actions were all but a scripted act from a play in the theater. That was what he observed. And bullshit, he wasn't called as the Greatest Hitman of the World if amateur actors could bypass his eyes. So, he would let this situation go on, but once he got his own decision. Cut the crap of betrayal, he wouldn't train someone as corrupted as the people he had killed before with his line of work.

Besides, he was an Arcobaleno. No matter how much they denied him, he was still an exception because he was part of the Tri-ni-set. The bearers of the curse they had when the Fated Day happened. He was still inclined by that fact, but he requested from Trident Shamal to erase his pasts. He was Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, an Arcobaleno, and nothing more. Anyway, back onto the twins.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a coward.

That's what Reborn had concluded the first day he followed the older twin in his school. The boy would run from the Chihuahua he encountered on his way home or on his way to school, while sometimes whimpered, but didn't scream. Reborn already had the daily planner of Tsunayoshi's daily routine. In the morning, he would eat – sat farther than most of them – and then he would walk to the door without even saying, "I'm off." In school, Tsunayoshi would often relax under the withered sakura tree in the backyard. Reborn noticed how bullies went to Tsunayoshi most often than not. They would bully him, not only verbally, but actions too such as kicking him in the gut. Punching him in the face, pinning him to the wall until they got his lunch money, and then leaving him bruised once the bell rang for last subject, but Reborn's conclusion was once again wrong about Sawada Tsunayoshi because…

Sawada Tsunayoshi has _strong will_ not for himself, but for the others.

He followed the boy home the next day and saw how he was using the wall from the side street as to support himself. But something piqued his interest when a lady from not faraway was getting kicked by a bunch of thugs. Reborn noted that Tsunayoshi could be a fast runner, shaming all the runners in the whole wide world when needed. And then, the thing that surprised Reborn was that.

Tsunayoshi offered himself to be beaten while hugging the lady who was whimpering on the ground picking her stuff on the ground despite the injuries he gained yesterday and today.

Reborn never doubted his decision before. He himself was sure enough that Sawada Natsu would be a good boss for Vongola from what he had observed for the last two days. He only spared at least an hour of spying with Tsunayoshi, and the rest were all Natsu's. But now, he was regretting his decision. It was as if the realization hit him in the head when he saw that scene in his line of sight. And damn it, he couldn't help but cursed Iemitsu because once the thugs were done. He vaguely heard Tsunayoshi's words.

"A-are y-you o-okay, l-lady?" Tsunayoshi asked between gasps of pain the lady who was done crying and the stuff she managed to gather. And the lady whimpered again, but not from pain Reborn mused, but from out of gratefulness. It was an act of strength that Reborn hasn't seen Natsu had done before. The scene he managed to see was something that proved his conclusion wrong. Sawada Natsu would be a good leader for Vongola.

But damn it all, Sawada Tsunayoshi would be a _great _boss for Vongola.

.

"I'm going to find that Decimo and see if he is worth it. _Sawada Natsu_, I'm coming." A silver-haired teenage walked into airport, ignoring the screams of adoration directed to his way from the flight attendants inside the airport, and also on the plane. He has a mission to do. And he would make sure he would get it. Because once he won, he would become the next Vongola Boss.

.

"I have a mission for you son," the man with black hair and green eyes said. Tobacco on his mouth while spewing some smoke and faced his son with a stern look. The son whimpered, but said nothing. He only nodded while stuffing the things his father had told him to bring inside his afro hair.

Grenades. Bazooka. Shotgun. And of course, candies.

"You have to kill Reborn." And the man turned his chair around. The son nodded and proceeded his way to the door. He promised himself that he would obey because once he killed this Reborn. He would be accepted in the family. And then he would have his papa for himself.

.

"Class, we have a new student. Please enter the classroom, Gokudera-san." The teacher announced and the class started murmuring with themselves guessing whether the new student was a guy or a girl. Tsuna only spared a brief glance on the door and then turned his head around. Unlike his classmates, he wasn't interested in new students because most often than not, new students brought troubles. Well, at least for him because he was always the main target of those students.

"KYAAAA! HE'S SO CUTE!"

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO DREAMY!"

"HE'S SO HOT!"

The girls squealed on the top of their lungs, and the whole classroom was filled with questions right here and there but all they got was a growl from the silver-haid new student. This earned him another pair of squealing, damn it. It was hurting all the eardrums of each of the guys inside the classroom including the teacher's and Tsuna's. Tsuna turned his face to the front and wasn't that surprised that the man looked so much foreign than Japanese. He had the feeling that Reborn had something to do with it.

The kid has been staying to their house for the past week now, and wow he would sure be lying to himself when he thought his brother running around with only boxers as his weapon to hide his masculinity considered not funny. Because damn it, his brother told Sasagawa Kyoko about his _greatness, awesomeness_ with a pair of rubber ducky boxer shorts last Wednesday. He considered his brother lucky because the Disciplinary Committee on that day was having a meeting with the principal earlier that morning.

And then there's that fight with his brother and Mochida-senpai. Tsuna was there in the sidelines, watching the whole kendo-turned-pulling-hair match happened. It was the funniest match he had ever seen that he didn't have to cringe or mewl in pain because it wasn't least considered as violent. Sure, Mochida-senpai lost his hair, but still… It was kind of funny.

And now, Natsu was all over Sasagawa Kyoko. Not that Tsuna minded since he had long since forgotten his crush about Sasagawa Kyoko when he learned that his brother set his eyes on her. And Tsuna thinks that Sasagawa Kyoko also has feelings for his brother anyway, so he wouldn't interfere. And besides, there would always be that fact that he was Dame-Tsuna and Natsu was considered the Prince.

So a princess like Sasagawa Kyoko was more of a good pair with the prince, than the peasant.

"Gokudera-san, please sit down." The teacher said and Tsuna was out of his reverie because the new student kicked his arm chair. Great, now he has another bully too? But then he noticed how the silver head student was glaring at his brother, Natsu from the other side of the classroom. Was it connected to the information he heard before? Was Gokudera-san somewhat related to the Guardians? Well, he would observe.

.

"Please let me be your right-hand-man, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera bowed ninety percent degree in front of Sawada Natsu who was looking bored as usual because no one was around. He wore a different boxers today, Tsuna mused. Tsuna followed his brother at home and he wasn't that surprised when he saw the battle between his brother and Gokudera-san.

The two had fought and Gokudera was at advantage most of the time, but then when Reborn fired a shot. His brother shouted, "Reborn," and his clothes ripped apart _again_ like it did when he had his fight with Mochida-senpai. Then the battle turned upside down from Gokudera on the lead to his brother fighting back. Then unexpected happened when Gokudera's dynamites (Tsuna still wondered where the hell Gokudera-san kept all his dynamites but anyway) landed on his feet, and barely managed to dodge all of it. So Reborn concluded his defeat because Gokudera-san could barely stand himself and Natsu's dying will flame (Reborn had told them about that too) was gone.

In the Mafia, the winner would get to be the leader and the loser would be the lap dog. So, when Gokudera-san accepted his defeat, he bowed his head low, and then that happened. Gokudera-san pleasing his brother to make him his right hand man.

"Why do you think I will do that?" Tsuna's brother said and Tsuna could see that Gokudera-san bit his lower lip. Tsuna was actually tempted to go there and dragged Gokudera-san to his room and fixed his bruises, but from what he had gathered that his brain could grasped. Gokudera-san wasn't the type of person who would let someone take care of them, let alone someone like him who was considered as the clumsiest person on Earth.

"All right, you'll be my right hand man. In one condition, don't call me Jyuudaime." His brother flashed a kind smile to Gokudera-san who jumping in joy, in fact Tsuna even saw Gokudera-san covered with flowers in the background. Although, it was strange not to see Reborn from anywhere near his brother, wasn't he supposed to tutor him?

"Natsu-sama, I shall accompany you to your house right away!" Gokudera-san said enthusiastically, completely forgetting the injuries he had acquired. Natsu stopped his tracks and faced Gokudera, flashing him that smile again, and said softly. "You're injured, Gokudera. No need to accompany me. I'm fine by myself. I insist." Gokudera-san beamed, and Tsuna could literally see so much worse than the flowering background. Gokudera-san has puppy eyes and damn it, waggling tail.

Tsuna heaved a sigh when the two were out of his sight. At least, nothing major happened. His brother gained another friend which wasn't really that new, and Gokudera-san seemed to be happy anyways so he wouldn't interfere. And from the looks of it, he was dreaming of being the right-hand-man of his brother so perhaps, he should say that this was appeased.

.

Reborn watched his student's fight with Gokudera. And he was damned if he said he wasn't disappointed. Natsu looked at him when he was fighting Gokudera and Gokudera was in advantage. It was a look that said, _Damn it, help me out here!_ So he shot the dying will flame that was solely only for Natsu, and then the battle ended with Gokudera blowing himself up with his own dynamites. But what Reborn was disappointed was, it was the thing that Natsu didn't even help Gokudera. He didn't even spare a glance when someone was about to die right in front of him. Even if he was in dying will mode, the boy didn't do anything but stare. Again, Reborn was starting to doubt himself.

Then he sensed the presence of someone nearby. He wasn't really that surprised when he saw Natsu's twin, Tsunayoshi. And damn, Tsuna made Reborn smile just because of the twitching and his knitted eyebrows. Reborn could guess what was going on through Tsuna's mind the second his eyes landed on Gokudera's injuries. _I wanted to apply the first aid kit, but I can't. Because, Gokudera-san doesn't look like he wants to have my help_. Yes, Reborn's only thought when that realization hit him was.

Damn you, Iemitsu.

.

"So, here. Answer all of these questions and I'll check. You better get 80% of them or you know what will happen, my no-good student." Reborn threatened and cocked his gun. Natsu made a face but didn't say anything. He proceeded to answer all the questions, but got stuck in at least 20 of them. Damn it.

"Gyahahah! I finally found you, Reborn!" Natsu's head shot up and saw a kid with an afro hanging on the tree with, what the hell? Were those grenades?! He looked at Reborn, but Reborn was busy petting his chameleon. He tried saying, "Oi Reborn, there's someone out there." But all he got for an answer was a hummed, and then. The kid screamed again, "Damn you Reborn! I will kill you right now!" And then the next thing Natsu knew, his window was broken.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID?!" He screeched at the top of his lungs for the kid to understand that it was no fucking ordinary to throw grenades on someone's fucking window. It wasn't even normal for a kid who looked so much like five year old kid to carry grenades at all. What the hell was this kid's parents doing?

"To…le…rate…" And the kid cried nonstop inside Natsu's room (how on earth did he get in?) then the kid brought out a bazooka from his afro hair, together with Dame-Tsuna barging inside his room. Then the kid aimed the bazooka into himself, and then pink smoke engulfed the whole room. Natsu fanned himself and he could hear his brother's coughing. Why was his brother here anyway? Oh yes, of course. He must have heard the bombing and stuff, stupid Natsu.

"Yare. Yare." An adult voice?

.

Tsuna was trying to study inside his room when he heard explosions and stuff. Concerned about his brother's health, he rushed inside only to find a kid mewling and crying. Then the kid, (damn it where did he get that bazooka?) aimed the blue bazooka to himself, and then here they were. Facing a person who was nowhere near similar from the kid Tsuna saw earlier. Well, perhaps the cow printed shirt was similar, and the eyes were similar, but nothing more. He didn't even know if he was right about the eyes since one eye was closed, and the other was not. And the damn pink smoke was still there.

The guy, who wore a cow printed shirt, faced the occupants inside the room. But his eyes only focused on one person inside the room and that was Tsuna. Tsuna tilted his head to side, but was caught off guard when the guy who appeared inside the bazooka hugged him like he was his lifeline.

"Tsuna-nii," he said. And Tsuna who didn't know what to do than ran his fingers to the person's hair, leaned in at least a little to feel the warmth of this person he sensed no harm. Tsuna felt his shirt being soaked, but didn't question it. He didn't understand any of this all, but all he knew was that this guy, who appeared out of nowhere, has something to do with him.

"Ahem, and who might you be?" Tsuna turned his head to his brother's side and was surprised to see the window broken, the already messy room was left in dust, and Reborn on the side sipping his coffee. What the hell? The guy who was hugging him gave a death defying glare to Natsu's side and Natsu couldn't help but shiver in fright. Not that he showed any of that. Only Reborn saw that, but still he was collecting information. So he wouldn't help his student, not that he was planning earlier.

"I'm Lambo. Lambo Bovino. Yare, yare. My five minutes time is up. Reborn, it's good to see you." He nodded to Reborn and Reborn nodded his head as an acknowledgement. There was something Reborn noticed in Lambo's posture. He looked drained and perhaps, tired? And what's with the greeting with Tsunayoshi? And the cow even called Tsunayoshi his Tsuna-nii.

Lambo turned his body to face his Tsuna-nii, and tears welled up to the side of his eyes again. He hugged his Tsuna-nii one last time, said something to his ear, and Tsuna was left frozen with the five year old he saw earlier who was now by the way, licking an ice cream. Lambo whispered into his hear, so painful that he could never understand why it sounded like that, and said.

"I miss you so much, Tsuna-nii."

.

Lambo, even in his early age, knew that his father never cared for him. He was a nuisance to the Bovino Family and that was why he insisted on taking the mission of killing Reborn. Because maybe in that way, his father would accept him, but he had no idea Reborn was _that _strong.

He always wished his mama to be by his side at all times, to rock him like a baby he was used to. But no, his father had told him that his mama passed away. And Lambo was so broken that time that he didn't even know if he was seeing right. But all he knew was that, his mother's smile was gone. He wouldn't be able to see his mother again. But then when he went to the Sawada's household where Reborn was located, he couldn't help but smile. Because he thought he found his mama again. In the form of one Sawada Nana, he smiled. He got to call her Mama, and stay in this house as long as he wanted. But what topped Mama most, was his big brother.

In that simple gesture when he was crying for candy, his big brother approached him, ran his fingers through his hair (damn, that was sticky), carried him like a baby, rocked him like his mom used to do to him when he was crying, and then gave him a blueberry candy. In that simple gesture and that smile that warms his heart, he couldn't help but say that, "Hey, I found my big brother."

So, when night came, he chose to room with his big brother. Jumped like a little kid he was supposed to be and not some kid who was born to be a hitman, and sighed when he smelled his big brother's smell. When the lampshade was turned off, he snuggled to his big brother's warmth, whimpered, and said.

"Good night, Tsuna-nii."

.

**Next Chapter: **Requiem Blue and Gyoza Kempo

* * *

******A/N: **And no, this is not a romance story. Sure, I can make indications, but no. This story's main light is how Tsunayoshi-kun gathered his family, his friends with you know, by learning the colors.

**Rikai and hyotei lover:** Haha, thanks for the review!  
**chiyo-hime:** Aww, thanks!  
**Faliara:** Haha! Thanks!  
**Guest:** Haha, no. In this fic, Tsuna is silent or he chose to be. Something like that, so he didn't have that trait. And I think it didn't suit the theme if I will add his manly shriek. Haha. Sorry. But thanks for the review!


	3. Requiem Blue and Gyoza Kempo

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[3] Requiem Blue and Gyoza Kempo

_Ten Years Later_

"You saw him?" A silver haired man exclaimed while aiming his bow to the enemies in front of them. These pieces of crap kept coming like some sort of needles. Damn it. Lambo, who came from the past smiled sadly and said, "Yeah. He looks fine to me. I think it was the first time I met him." The silver haired man sighed while his arrow just hit someone in the gut leaving the person with pool of blood.

"Ugh, stupid cow can you at least teach your younger self to aim it at me? Damn these bastards!" The silver haired shouted because two of the people got near where they were and he had to use his spare dynamites to blast them all. Damn bastards who couldn't sit still, coming their way, and couldn't just drop dead. Lambo sighed, dropped on his knees while licking the candy his Tsuna-nii last gave him before he was _taken_ by _them_, and rubbed his head.

"Gokudera-shi, you do know I was five, right?" Gokudera growled while those puppets from _them_ were blasted all at once when Gokudera used his special technique called, Tornado Flame Arrow. "I don't care! I wish to see him. Again. With that smile, I want to see those _smiles _again. But damn these bastards, don't they ever get tired?!" Before Lambo could reply, someone laughed behind him. _The idiot came_, Gokudera and Lambo both thought.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, you look like you're having fun." The man with blue necktie together with black suit came behind Lambo carrying his most trusted bamboo sword. Lampo rubbed his temple, sighing, (he was doing that much these days, ugh people!) and chose to just licked his candy without answering the idiot who came out of nowhere. "You really are an idiot, you baseball-nut! How on earth can you say that this situation is fun?! Where is the fun here, damn it?!" Gokudera screeched, but the idiot just laughed, and drank his milk chocolate side along with Lambo, and looked at the sky.

"Hey, the sky is blue today."

.

"Good morning, Natsu-sama!" Gokudera beamed devotedly to Natsu who just came out from the gate with Tsuna following behind, and then turned to Tsuna's side, and glared. Reborn specifically told Tsuna to walk alongside with his brother because it's supposed to be that way with siblings, and they were twins so it's a _must_. Tsuna didn't get any of Reborn's reasoning so he just went along. The baby was so complicated that he didn't even want to try to know what that baby was thinking. Or if he was thinking at all, he added.

It's been a long month since Reborn, Gokudera, and Lambo became part of their lives. Mostly it was a bit silly for Tsuna to think that he _was _even part of their lives. But Reborn, who always barged into his room and always demand for a room in his bed to sleep on, managed to broke his window for three consecutive days because well, he felt like it. Tsuna had come to liking the said baby (which was a sudden horror to him), but he was still scary as Tsuna always dubbed him as the reincarnation of Satan when he saw his brother carrying a bunch of sacks of rice with Reborn on top because _again_, he felt like it.

Then sometimes he would smack himself mentally when he not only saw once or twice, but so many times that he saw Gokudera wasn't smiling even if he was around his brother because his brother treated him like trash, or so how Tsuna saw it, because he would always say to himself, "I can take care of him better." Gokudera reminded him of a cat because for some reason, he always hissed, glared, scowled, to anyone especially to Tsuna because "he was nothing like Natsu-sama" and then he would be a complete different person when Natsu turned his back around.

Tsuna was happy for Gokudera, he really was, but when he saw how his brother treated him. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Sure, Natsu laughed with his friends, but he treated Gokudera as some lone butler, and then he would dismissed him the way he dismissed pathetic dogs. It was sickening, and Tsuna couldn't do anything because Gokudera _wanted, desired _to be with his brother all the time, so he wasn't in any place to even claim a word.

But Tsuna was contented with Lambo, and sometimes Reborn on his side. The little guy wouldn't leave him alone until he made him a cupcake that has the flavor of grapes (which was a definitely odd flavor). When the little guy learned that he was all bruised every single day, Lambo wouldn't leave him alone until he reached the house after school. Yes, Lambo had stayed with him during school which was definitely _against _the rule. He was really thankful when he had managed to persuade Lambo that he wasn't allowed inside the school. Tsuna promised Lambo to read him fairy tales (why did he want those?) so the little guy wouldn't follow him again.

To Tsuna, Lambo was like a little brother he had never had. He has Natsu, but Natsu has always been independent like himself, so he didn't get the chance to take care of him. When it comes to Lambo, Tsuna found himself having fun when Lambo would crawl to him, asking for a hug, and then sleep on his shoulder. It was an act that Tsuna would never forget. Because for once, he had the experience to say to anyone that, "Hey, I know what family feels like."

"Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna snapped out of his reverie and stopped his tracks. It didn't seem that Gokudera and his brother noticed him anyway because he was walking so far back. Reborn had taken the liking of sitting on his head so he was there with Tsuna waiting for Lambo to catch up. He caught him in time when Lambo decided that it was faster just to jump from the wall rather than ran. Talk about how children's mind worked these days.

"What is it, Lambo? I told you, you cannot come to my school. Hibari-san will kill me if he sees you there." Tsuna asked Lambo softly, while caressing the kid's face. To Tsuna's surprise when he first did that, Lambo couldn't sleep the following day without him doing that to him. It was a force of habit he used to do when he first learned to walk, and do that with his younger twin when he was crying. When he was able to act like the older brother he was supposed to be.

"It's not that! Lambo-sama just wants to walk with you to school because Lambo-sama wants to protect Tsuna-nii!" Lambo said when he regained his power after Lambo relaxed his limbs. It always calmed him down when his Tsuna-nii would touch him. It was like a spell, a magic spell that always reminded him that he was _safe_ and _secured _in his Tsuna-nii's arms. Sure, he only spent a little amount of time with Tsuna-nii because of his stupid school, but still…

When his Tsuna-nii reached home, greeted him with a small smile that always warms Lambo's little mind, gave him his everlasting grape candy, all Lambo could think of for the moment was that. Tsuna-nii was his and his alone. He was Lambo-sama's Tsuna-nii, he was Lambo-sama's big brother, and yes, dared he say he was Lambo-sama's favorite candy.

"Stupid cow, you're more of a trouble than a help to protect Dame-Tsuna." Reborn finally talked when he saw the interaction. He wasn't jealous on how Tsuna treated Lambo because he was a hitman and no, he wasn't a kid. He was full-grown adult, but sometimes the thought of wanting to feel Tsuna's warm to his skin, he almost shuddered. He didn't want to act like a kid, but for the past month he had been living with the Sawada's, he had this strange desire to protect Tsuna. To Reborn, Tsuna was a fragile little kid who had nowhere to run, but forced to defend himself. It was… strange for Reborn to feel anything towards people he hadn't even spent at least half of his life. But something drew him to the brunet, it was as if he was magnetic force that drew everyone to him, but even the brunet doesn't realize what power he has.

"DAMN YOU, REBORN! LAMBO-SAMA WILL KILL YOU FOR SURE!" And then Lambo jumped out of Tsuna's hold, brought out his grenades from his hair, and threw it to Reborn's side which was Tsuna's _head._ Tsuna mentally _eeped_ waiting for the boom, but he felt his body light and then, someone told him from the back of his mind, _Step back_. And so he did, and then the next thing he knew, he was panting really hard. Who was that? What happened?

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo exclaimed when he finally realized that he just bombed his Tsuna-nii. Lambo heard heavy gasps and coughing, but when the smoke cleared, he was thankful there's no blood. The little cow went to Tsuna's side drawing circles on his back to regain his breathing, while Reborn observed the situation.

That simple step, Reborn thought, it was impossible. Reborn could easily dodge the grenades Lambo always threw at him since he has been a trained hitman the day he open his eyes, but to Tsuna who hasn't been trained yet, who has weak and frail body, managed to dodge _ten grenades _in one swift movement.

Just what the hell is going on here?

.

Tsuna managed to survive school without getting bitten to death. Lambo laughed at him because he looked like a panda bear when the smoke cleared out, then Reborn wasn't helping because the said baby hammered Lambo with at least ten tons of a hammer with that chameleon of his. So Tsuna was left to take care of Lambo to finish his crying while Reborn flew off somewhere. That baby really was strange in his own ways.

He was so thankful he didn't get late (a two-minute before the bell rang) and managed to walk inside the classroom without getting tripped over nothing. Tsuna was also able to stop Lambo from crying out more by giving him a soft squeeze on his cheeks, and then candies that he stored inside his backpack in case Lambo had a rampage. So now, here he was listening to Nezu-sensei blabbed about science which he may add that he didn't get anything at all. Because the said teacher began discussing how _helpful, desirable, _it was to become one of the _elites_ instead of their topic about formula for molecules.

"Hey, can someone distract that old fart? I'm getting tired of this shit." Tsuna heard from not far away from his back. Ah, he remembered the name. It was Naito Longchamp talking to Osamu. Tsuna sighed and mentally agreed because really, didn't Nezu-sensei realize that three-fourth of his class were dozing off, and the other quarter were already snoozing? Ugh. Gokudera-san was sleeping openly, his feet on his seatmate's desk, while his head upward making the girls be able to take pictures silently. His brother was clearly fighting the urge to sleep. But failing to do so, even Tsuna wasn't any better.

"And so, that is why elites are great for the country. Not only they have the knowledge to support, they also have the manners not to sleep in class. So you little brats, stop drooling on school's property, and listen to the class!" Nezu-sensei's outburst made all the said 'brats' awaken earning him groaned and multiple spouts of curses courtesy of Gokudera. Which, Gokudera got _another _detention for. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temple.

He noticed however that something was different today. It's already late in the afternoon, yet he hasn't heard nor felt the aura of one cheery Yamamoto Takeshi. Ah, he remembered. He has an early practice today.

Tsuna knew all too well that Yamamoto Takeshi was a carefree person, but has strong personality that he always admired from the distance. From Tsuna's perspective, Yamamoto Takeshi should be the school idol. Not only for baseball, but for mankind to realize that fuzzing over everything would never help. Just laughed it off like how Yamamoto Takeshi has always done and everything would go with the flow afterwards. It was what Tsuna always made him feel light inside when he sometimes stopped by during his cleaning duty, and watched Yamamoto play his favorite sport, baseball. So to not hear his laughs and his perky attitude, it kind of feel strange, and Tsuna felt empty inside.

After all, it's one of the events he only looked forward to. The laugh that clearly says everything will be fine. It was something that Tsuna reasoned why he was going to school for. It was something he looks forward to because once he heard that laughter, he knew everything will be fine. Even if the laughs and smiles weren't for him, as long as he knew that someone was happy and someone was able to live in this world with nothing but black and white as the definition. Then Tsuna was fine.

Because in this colorless world, only one laugh was what Tsuna needed to at least share a faint shadow of any color in his black and white sky.

.

"Oh man, you okay Yamamoto-senpai?" One of the freshmen asked Yamamoto who was crouching on the ground. Sounds of gasp and ugh were heard in the baseball field as they crowd around Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked up, with nothing but a strained smile. The freshmen shared thoughtful looks before scooping up Yamamoto from the ground. "Hey, hey, I'm fine." Yamamoto tried to wriggle from his kouhai's (juniors) grasps, but it was futile. He couldn't even move his right hand because it was broken. Damn it.

They sent him to the infirmary while the freshmen bid their goodbyes. Yamamoto waved his free arm, and grinned. As if nothing happened, he walked casually inside the infirmary. He excused himself and reached for the chair with his free arm. Still clutching on the arm that he doubt was safe, he closed his eyes, and waited. The sound of the swishing curtain woke him up, and why was his face feel wet? Where was the nurse anyway? He walked to the window and stared at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Someone talked and Yamamoto whipped around. He smiled sheepishly and walked to the bed. The nurse walked to his side and checked his arm. He heard her 'tch' before walking to her desk and wrote something. He smiled wistfully, of course from that impact. He most likely fractured his arm. Damn it. He heard the sound of the wheel chair and waited again. "You broke your arm, Takeshi-kun. I already call the doctor and he already gave me your schedule for operation. Tell your dad tomorrow. That will be all, or do you want to stay and rest?" The nurse asked. Yamamoto shook his head and walked to the door.

After he got out of the infirmary, he ran as fast as he can. The sun has already set, the school was already closed, and the rain was pouring heavily. It's as if the sky was mocking him. When he was inside the infirmary, the sky was dry, but now that he was outside, running as fast as he can, he felt the gust of water dripping on his forehead. He cursed, but didn't stop his running. For now he would run away, for now he wouldn't face the truth. The truth that he wasn't going to be a pro baseball player anymore, the proof that he wasn't going to be what he wanted to be anymore. His fractured bone, his right arm that he uses as he pitched gracefully, it's now broken.

For now, he would run away from reality.

The cruelty of it all because damn it, baseball was the only one he has. Baseball was the only one he cherished the most. Baseball was the only one he knew he excelled at. Baseball was the only one he has in life. Baseball was the one that inspired him to do more. Because there was baseball, there was still one Yamamoto Takeshi standing tall. Because there was baseball, he didn't feel useless.

Because once baseball is gone, Yamamoto Takeshi will vanish.

Yamamoto halted his running, and blinked. He didn't even know where he was. He looked around, and only felt after several seconds that someone was trying to hold him. He turned his body and saw someone who he wasn't sure if he had seen before. Yamamoto struggled from the student's (he saw the school uniform after his eyes get a little clearer) but failed to do so. How?

"Yamamoto-san," the student said softly. Yamamoto stopped his struggling and just glared fiercely. He wasn't the one to be usually mad, but now wasn't the right time. He wanted to run away from everything. He wanted to accept first, before he could go on. But the student's grip was hard to get out from, and then those eyes that was looking at him, and he felt numb. Because no one had looked at him like that, it was a look that clearly says, "I understand."

"You don't understand anything! You know nothing of me! No one knows anything about me! I'm just Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball player, the ace player, and nothing more. You don't get it! You don't know how it feels when everyone surrounding you always has those expectant looks. It's suffocating, irritating, annoying, infuriating, I'm pressured, but I can't do anything. You know? I just want to be a baseball player because I want to do what I like. But no, their smiles, their laughs, their cheers, they weren't for me. They were all for my hands, my arms, my athletic abilities, but they weren't cheering for one Yamamoto Takeshi, the aspiring baseball. They were smiling, laughing, and sometimes joking with me because I bring fame to the school. It's not because they like me as me. They like me because I'm the baseball player, not the simple son of the owner of the TakeSushi. But now, now that I have broken my arm, do you know how it feels? They will reject me. They won't accept me because I'm broken. A broken cord that nothing can fix," he cried out in pain.

Yamamoto felt stupid for telling that to someone he didn't even know. But those eyes, those eyes that had tint of orange, but brown caramel eyes, he couldn't look away. They held something precious that Yamamoto wanted to have. Innocence, intelligence, understanding, those eyes that could pierce through his well-façade, somehow he's jealous. Because he didn't have that, no since the day he held a baseball bat, he already lost his innocence, his belief that someone might be able to _praise _him, not the him that always smiles, laughs, and jokes with people. Just him, it's enough.

He looked up at the sky when the person didn't answer him and was surprised when he didn't see the sky. He looked at the student and saw that the student was _smiling_. Damn it, that smile that he couldn't help but treasured. Kept it inside the box of his mind, because that _smile _he could sense no sarcasm. Because he felt that it was a smile only for _him_, and not for anyone. He looked at both his clothes and the student's, they were both soaked. But now, the rain wasn't getting to Yamamoto because the student was _protecting _him from the rain.

"You know," the student started. Yamamoto looked up to meet the orbs that held innocence, but there's pain. Yamamoto saw that pain so many times, not in anyone, but inside the mirror. His own reflection. It was the same pain he had to hide for the past years. It was the same pain, the loneliness, and the scarce of horror because he believed that no one would be there for him. The grip on his uninjured arm tightened and the student closed his eyes.

"You're right, I don't understand anything. I don't know you, at all. But think of it this way, Yamamoto-san. If you run away, where will you go? It's not easy nor hard, it's neither. But once you moved forward without looking on your path, where will you end up? I don't know how you feel, I never experienced being _with _people because they despised me. They hate me because I'm weak. They hate me because I'm a no-good student. They hate me because I'm _not _my twin. They hate me because I'm not good enough. I don't understand anything at all if it comes to you, Yamamoto-san. We're not alike at all because you're surrounded with people who doesn't see the real you, and I'm avoided by people because they see the real me. I'm no-good, I'm a coward, but Yamamoto-san is nothing like that. Yamamoto-san can laugh, can smile, and do you know how much I treasured those? It's my reminder that everything will be fine. So yes, I don't understand anything, but please _don't run away_. Be yourself. Prove to them that you're Yamamoto Takeshi the son of the owner of the sushi place, not just some baseball jock. Don't be like me, because once you run away, _you can't undo it_." The student loosened his grip, pushed the umbrella to Yamamoto's chest, bowed down, and walked away.

Yamamoto absorbed all of those things, the sentences that he heard. The sentences he heard not from his father, but from a stranger. It felt surreal, but once he looked at the back of the student, he ran. Not to run away, but to _walk_ _along_ with his _friend_.

Because on this rainy day, he found one _special _besides baseball that he wanted to keep _and _protect.

.

"Achoo!" Tsuna winced when he felt his ears tingling. Damn it, he got sick yesterday. He was running for the bookstore yesterday because his mom told him to buy stuff for Natsu's project so he did. He brought an umbrella and readied to go. He reached the bookstore and spent a least an hour in there to pick up all the stuff his twin needed when the sky turned dark gray, and started pouring water. He looked at his occupied hand and silently thanked himself that he brought an umbrella with him on a whim.

After he paid to the counter, he walked out the glass door, and opened his umbrella. He was walking silently, when he saw someone ran past him. He would have ignored the one who was rude enough to sprinkle some water on him if he didn't see who that someone was. He ran as fast as he can because call it intuition but he felt something wasn't right. Before he knew it, he was holding the person to stay. Abandoning his twin's stuff, he held the arms harder, and was surprised when that someone glared at him.

And that's how he ended up in bed today because he couldn't wake up this morning. Reborn told him to stay and boy was he surprised to see Yamamoto right beside him when he woke up. He looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, scratched the back of his head, and said, "Yo, Tsuna." Tsuna nodded his head earning him another headache. Damn it. He lay there, waiting for Yamamoto to go out, but the baseball player didn't even move an inch.

"D-do y-you n-need s-something?" he asked, and Yamamoto just laughed. The baseball player grinned before flopping down on the side of Tsuna's bed. Tsuna almost yelped, but he scooted on time before he became a fresh pancake. He saw how Yamamoto lay down next to him, placed his free arm on the back of his head, his broken now casted arm on his right, and faced Tsuna with a smile.

"Thank you." Yamamoto said and Tsuna looked at him in confusion. Yamamoto laughed, closed his eyes, and rested his head next to Tsuna with his arm still in the back of his head. Tsuna followed after, still confused on why Yamamoto was in his house, in his bed, and sleeping beside him while he's sick. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's peaceful features. Yes, he decided he would take care of this person. Because once Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi got up from this bed without colds, Yamamoto promised that they would be best of friends.

Because right now, all Yamamoto needed was to be sure that Tsuna was by his side.

.

Reborn looked from the window of Tsuna's room. He was hanging by the tree with Leon on his hat. He cursed, damn it. Reborn didn't approve on who Natsu's guardians were except for Gokudera, maybe. Because one, they always cause ruckus. Second, they were annoying as hell. And third, Reborn didn't see any potential from any of them, again besides Gokudera.

And Natsu wasn't even treating Gokudera right. It was as if the boy's enthusiasm around him gave him the boost to his ego, and then bam, Natsu wasn't listening to him anymore. He had tried persuading Natsu to recruit Lambo and Yamamoto Takeshi to his guardians, but no. The brat told him that, "Lambo is annoying as hell (_that_ he could agree) and he's a snotty brat, and Yamamoto Takeshi? Tch. He's an idiot." That's what he said which made Reborn wanted to kill someone.

After he heard those words, he went to some mountain to cool off his head. Because damn it, if he was to see a person even an innocent one, he would likely go berserk. Seriously, what's with the sudden change in attitude? Sure, his student Natsu was still popular, athletic, intelligent, a perfect one to be a boss. But lately, Natsu was getting more dependent to him than he used to. Reborn has the dying will bullet, all right. But still, to depend on him when his student was on a pinch, Reborn could not hide his distaste.

It was as if the shower that he had yesterday woke him up from the reality that no, Sawada Natsu was not fitted to be Vongola Decimo. But because of fucking Iemitsu's idiocy, he had to bear it. He could switch and be Tsuna's home tutor because really, the brunet has more potential, has more charisma even, but he couldn't. Because Reborn wasn't a man to give up, sure he could punch and kill Iemitsu right here and now, but still. He wasn't going to back down with this little trial. It wasn't only an act of betrayal. It would also taint his name. But once he was sure, really sure that Natsu wasn't the best choice for Vongola, he swore on the day he die.

That he, Reborn, the Greatest in Hitman in the world, admit his defeat.

.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu screeched. He was walking with Reborn on his shoulder when a kid with Chinese dress appeared in front of him and started attacking him. He could defend himself all right, but his men weren't here. They were having lunch since they have different schools so they don't have the same schedule. He stared at the kid who was trying to kick him in a way that oh-so lovely birds could feel. But damn it, what the hell did he do?

"Hey kid, you better stop." He warned, not losing his poise. There were lots of people in the vicinity, thank god, no one cared enough. The kid looked at him and then at the picture she pulled out from somewhere, he saw the picture, and smiled dangerously. "Kid, don't you have your glasses? I'm not even close to that man's face." He said, and the kid looked at him in confusion before taking out a rather large glasses. The kid's eyes widened before bowing to him. "I'm fine, kid. Just don't do anything like that again, all right?" He said and the kid said, "Xiexie," before leaving him. Natsu sighed. Ha, so much weird people were showing up the day Reborn appeared on his door.

First that stupid cow who always gets on his nerves, then Gokudera who follows him like a puppy. Sure he enjoyed fame, attention, but that? It's just plain annoying. Considering, he was Natsu, the popular student he wasn't just going to throw that fame away. And he was keeping Gokudera to himself since the guy has been on the popular list every day since the day the dog decided to transfer into his school. He was beyond pissed when he sees that bomber, but he didn't say anything since he liked the _attention_. In Gokudera's eyes, he was the master. So once the master decided to unleash the leash, then Gokudera would be thrown away.

As if he already wasn't.

.

"Master, I'm sorry. I attacked the wrong person, _again_." The kid with the tail-head, and red dress muttered as soon as she landed on her master's dumpling stand. The master didn't say anything before sighing. He got out from his big large dress, and jumped in front of his pupil.

"It's nothing I-Pin. Let's go to my old friend, okay? He's asking for me." He said, and I-Pin followed. Once they reached the home, Reborn appeared in front of I-Pin's master, well. Reborn and the kid who he was standing on appeared. Reborn nodded to I-Pin's master and they both jumped into the roof of the house. I-Pin was left forgotten and was about to go somewhere, when the person scooped her up. Startled, she kicked him in the shin, and about to run away, when the person held her firm.

"D-do y-you w-want to eat something?" The man said, and I-Pin was about to refuse when the man looked at him with nothing but concern in his eyes. I-Pin was drawn and didn't know that she nodded. So the man carried him inside the house, and placed her on the seat next to Lambo. Lambo, who has candy inside his mouth, started talking while splashing all his drool in I-Pin's red Chinese dress. The man saw what Lambo was doing and pulled him out the seat.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked hesitantly. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temple. It's a good thing his mother wasn't at home and Natsu was most likely at school. He looked at Lambo and said quietly, "Lambo, don't do anything like that." He scolded but smiled warmly before setting Lambo down I-Pin's side again. I-Pin hasn't said anything because the man in front of him didn't show any hostile feelings against her. And it felt strange. Because since the day she was born, she never experienced that except from her master. All the people that she had met, they were all anxious, wary, and sometimes afraid.

After all, she was a born hitman.

But this man, somewhere down her core, this man has no intention of killing her. He was treating her like she was somewhat a normal girl. But that's not supposed to be because I-Pin already knew that she wasn't normal. She was a born hitman, a good one at her age, and no people in the world treated her as such. But once this man's eyes landed on her, all she could see was that. The person was _concern _on her well-being. She snapped out of her trace when someone nudged her. Lambo looked at I-Pin and said,

"He's Lambo-sama's big brother, you know. Do you want to know his name?" I-Pin looked at him before nodding. Lambo's smile broadened while looking at his Tsuna-nii's back. Lambo looked at I-Pin with wide grin before saying, "He's Dame-Tsuna." I-Pin looked at him, questioning why the other called his big brother in such way, but I-Pin did not see any insult in that nickname. I-Pin smiled, nodded her head, and said.

"I-Pin wants Tsuna-nii."

.

**Next Chapter: **Yellow Punch and Poisonous Ranking

* * *

******A/N:** I'm sorry if I disappointed you on the last chapter with Gokudera's part. I'm still wondering how he will enter Tsuna's life so, yeah. Can someone suggest a situation or something? Thanks in advance. (Answers on the reviews are at the bottom of this chapter). By the way, sorry for I-Pin's part in this chapter. I promise I'll make it up on the next one.

**GreenDrkness:** Haha, I can't say that but the answer is in this chapter. Although, for the reason why Lambo was crying, it wasn't clear here. Just bits of information as to why Lambo misses Tsuna, and all that. Haha. Thanks for the review!  
**Rikkai and hyotei lover:** Haha! I can't answer that for now, but there are bits of information on this chapter. So you can take a guess. Haha! Thanks for the review!  
**blacklightingwolf:** Haha, I'm flattered. Although, this story starts off a little dull huh? Since, I'm just introducing most of them here, nothing particular happens yet. XD Thanks for the review!  
**Otaku908: **Aww, thank you! That's funny. Haha, I sometimes did that too. Do you know how frustrating that is?! Haha. Oh, you noticed? Haha. It's mostly about romance, so yeah I'm not really sure about that. But, I can suggest you the one that really attracted my interest. **The Love for One by Tsuna-Lover**, that one was good but the author I think is in college so she probably won't be updating for a while. Then, **The Rightful Sky**, that one was good too. But, I'm not too sure about the updates sorry. Hehe. Hmm, I'm following a lot of stories, so I'm not really sure. But, you can check out my favorites, I don't know if you'll like them though. Haha. Thanks for the review!  
**joey-anderson:** It's coming out, _now_. Haha, kidding. Thanks for the compliment, I'm flattered. Thanks for the review!  
**Guest:** I thought I wrote it clear. Hmm, guess I didn't. The **Lambo **that hugged Tsuna in Natsu's room was the Adult Lambo from the future. So, most likely he knew who Tsuna was at that time. After all, it is the future. But anyway, have you heard the **Ten Year Bazooka**? That's the thing that the five year old Lambo aimed at himself, making him exchange himself to his future self. I hope I helped. Thanks for the review!  
**Katsumi-chan99:** I'm glad you did. Haha, but it's still their first meetings huh? So, yeah I'm planning to introduce all the guardians before anything happens in the future. Thanks for the review!  
**The last reviewer for the previous chapter:** Haha! Thanks for the compliment. I read it so many times myself, but why didn't I feel crying? Damn it. Haha. Thanks for the review! (Sorry, I had to that. It's been rejecting your name. I don't know what's wrong though). For Anastasia Raimon.


	4. Yellow Punch and Poisonous Ranking

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[4] Yellow Punch and Poisonous Ranking

"I'm so sorry for imposing this house for too long. We're leaving now," the baby with the Chinese dress said while bowing. Nana looked at the duo and saw the child with a tail head kept looking back. Noticing, or rather assuming that the child was looking at her son, Natsu. She beamed and said. "It's fine, it's fine. Do you have a place to stay? I insist. It seems that your lady friend there wants to be with my Natsu." She ushered the two babies back at the house. I-Pin made a confuse face because she was sure that who she wanted to see was named, Tsuna, and not some Natsu but she nodded anyway since she would get to be with Lambo's Tsuna-nii.

Fon, the other baby who has the same predicament as the hitman Reborn, kept sending his student worried glances. Due to his involvement in the mafia, he already knew that each of this people have ties in the mafia. As he only not have seen his old friend, Reborn hanging around the house, but also the feeling of someone's inner flame.

Fon felt the feeling of one of the rarest flame he had encountered, but he was sure that one was awaken, and the other was blooming. He didn't understand the whole situation, but judging from Reborn's troubled look when they talked on the roof of this house (even if the hitman only showed him impassive expression) Fon knew that something was up. And that something was bothering the hitman who Fon swore never had before. And as I-Pin's master, he didn't want his student to suffer more than she suffered enough in her early years. But seeing that smile pasted on her student's face, he wanted to actually meet the person whom I-Pin eagerly wanted to come back to.

I-Pin understands a lot of things in this cruel world. Yes, Fon already knew that even if Namimori looked peaceful at first glance, there would always be, always would be danger in any part of it. Fon knew that in this world, nothing, not even the place where light couldn't reach wouldn't be sufficed to be called as _safe_. It was the reality that Fon had to teach his student to know. Because I-Pin was a child that Fon treasured, his charge, and handing her to people who have ties in the mafia wasn't really boding in his vocabulary. He knew he was somewhat responsible for I-Pin's desire (or chose to be since she didn't have a choice) to become one of the hitmen in the world. But, I-Pin was only five and Fon wanted her to back down her dreams to become one of the murderers who didn't have remorse thoughts when they were assigned to kill and asked her to be just a normal girl.

I-Pin smiled at her master, knowing what he was thinking of her being normal. But no one treated I-Pin that way besides her master. It was a hard fact that she had to bear. When she started daycare (she's too smart for her own liking) she thought she could live in peace. But when someone tried to prank her (because kids were just _that _of a prankster) I-Pin managed to break the other's neck and sent him to the hospital, and then stayed there for at least a month. It was horrifying seeing that she not only hurt one of her innocent classmates, but her classmates feared her. It was a sickening fact that she knew she was beyond normal. She didn't belong to normal people, she belonged to the underworld where blood stains, smell of drying blood, screams of people dying, and everything that the underground had to offer was I-Pin's normal world.

Where she belonged because the day she opened her eyes, she knew she had no escape.

But I-Pin's hope sparkled when she saw the brunet. It was strange for her to even think of someone so dearly with just a matter of hours of meeting. But the way he interacted with her, laughed lightly watching over them until Maman (she got to call Nana that too) decided that it was time for dinner. I-Pin was not one of those who trusted anyone so easily, but in this Sawada Household, all she could feel was warmth that she never had the chance to treasure before. She wanted more, she craved for more of that warmth because she was reminded that even in this cruel world, there would always be someone who would treat her as normal. Not a hitman she was trying to be. Today, I-pin felt the feeling of being just I-Pin, the Chinese girl who have broken Japanese, a five year old little girl, and Lambo's favorite playmate.

It was nice, she thought. When she walked inside the house again, she fixed her blurry eyes to scan the room. She didn't get to see where Tsuna-Ge ge's (Big brother, I think in Chinese?) room was so she was going to explore. She looked at her master expectantly when they were both inside the house again, and said. "Master, can I go play somewhere?" She didn't realize that her voice almost sounded a pleading tone with a sound of giddiness in there, how I-Pin managed to do that, Fon would never know. He smiled a little and nodded. I-Pin bowed to him before moving upstairs but after asking for Nana's permission first.

It was already night time, and Fon felt restless so he sat down on the couch inside the living room, and decided whether he would take Nana's offer or not. For him, he was still skeptical because Nana seemed to be more clueless than he had given her credit for. When they ate dinner earlier, he already noticed that something was wrong. Fon was never to doubt his observation because he had lived on that ability, paring with Reborn's uncanny follow up mind works, Fon was never the one to be underestimated.

He already had a vague idea of what was bothering the hitman. Fon already had the information that Reborn was tutoring the soon-to-be-Vongola Boss, and from what he could see. The blond which was apparently called 'Natsu' was the one, but he couldn't take his eyes off the brunet on the other side of the table. Yes, he too also noticed how the brunet placed himself to the farthest chair from the table. It was as if he has some contagious disease, Fon mused, but he already had an idea what was happening when his eyes landed on Nana.

Nana Sawada, the mother of twins, Fon looked at her during dinner without her realizing that someone was staring at her. She didn't seem to mind, if even would she ever knew. That's how clueless and gullible she was. But Fon noticed how the twins, – he still hesitated to believe that the two teens were siblings, let alone twins – were different in all aspects. In just one simple dinner, he realized what was different.

Natsu was out-going, while Tsunayoshi was timid, Natsu was smart, Tsunayoshi was named Dame-Tsuna, but what difference they had the most was. Tsunayoshi _understands _what Fon taught I-Pin about the ruthlessness of the world, but Natsu doesn't. Fon was beyond surprised when he learned that fact during the time he was eating quietly. And he too didn't miss how Nana's look was something a mother shouldn't have when she has sons, let alone twins. She was _comparing _them. Most often than not, Fon would see Nana looked at her younger son, Natsu with proud, joy, and glee, while she would spare at least one at a time glance to his older, Tsunayoshi and sent him looks such as, disappointment, downcast, and stuff that weren't worth mentioning. For the umpteenth time, he had seen the unfairness of this world.

Really, and he thought it only happens underground.

.

I-Pin walked around the house before she spotted a casual door, but with a strange wooden Tuna-Fish designed on it. Thinking that it was safe to at least peak in a little, she did. Caution steps, she took, before revealing what caused her something she was so used to feel. _Jealousy._ There on the bed laid two figures. Lambo was snuggling to Tsuna as he always did since he favored being Tsuna more than with that Baka-Natsu and Reborn, and Tsuna was stroking his hair comfortingly while his eyes were closed. I-Pin looked away because as much as she wanted to go there and kick Lambo in the butt. She couldn't because she wasn't one of Tsuna-Ge ge's family. She only came here because of an assassination assignment which she completely forgotten that she had failed. Walking away, she looked one last time before attempting to close the door when suddenly someone opened it fully.

"I-Pin?" the voice asked, I-Pin looked up and saw Tsuna-Ge ge looking at her expectantly. She couldn't just say, "I invade your room, sorry" but still, she couldn't lie to him either. It was matter of life-and-death (at least she thought it was) when Tsuna-Ge ge crouched down to fully meet her eyes, and asked. "Do you want to sleep here?" She looked at him in surprise, saying insolent things! She wasn't supposed to agree because Tsuna-Ge ge was still a stranger even if I-Pin felt he wasn't.

But still… She nodded and Tsuna-Ge ge smiled at her again. Those smiles, it was one of the memory she would treasure the most when she would fly away again. The thought of leaving sent a pain in her chest, but it was completely forgotten when she was tucked in the same as Lambo's before and she was cradled with Tsuna-Ge ge's arms together with Lambo on the same bed. "Good night, little I-Pin."

His voice said and I-Pin found her eyelids starting to close. She didn't really plan on sleeping here, all was she wanted to know where Tsuna-Ge ge's room was, but this warm… She couldn't let it go. Because for the first time, someone treated I-Pin as gentle as this man could be. So once she settled in a comfortable position with Lambo beside her, she cradled, heaved a sigh, evening her breathing while her head placed next to Tsuna-Ge ge's open arm before her eyelids gave out, she whispered,

"Good night, Tsuna-nii."

.

Gokudera wondered sometimes if he was doing the right thing. If he was really following the right boss, but once he thought of doubting his boss, he would bang his head on the wall. It was a sign of insolence (at least in his vocabulary) because he dared think less of the supposedly Vongola Decimo. Right now, they were in some basement that his boss claimed to be theirs – saying that it would be their temporary base before he was officially elected as the Vongola Decimo.

Gokudera noticed that Reborn-san wasn't on Natsu-sama's shoulder today. Gokudera already knew who Reborn was from the beginning. But he still didn't get why Reborn-san was a baby. From what he could tell, Reborn-san wasn't a normal baby compared to that annoying stupid cow that dared to live under Natsu-sama's mother's care. It was unforgivable, but Natsu-sama said that he didn't mind. See, how kind he was? Why would he even doubt his own leader? And Gokudera would always proceed to bang to his head on some wall, window, door, or anything that would draw blood on Gokudera's forehead.

They were discussing some things about guardians and stuff, Gokudera has a lot more knowledge about this stuff, but Natsu-sama told him to bring them coffees. Of course, he obeyed seeing that he was going to be the right-hand-man of Vongola boss so he should be more prepared to serve the boss anytime. He smiled. One of the rarest smiles he only gave to his mother whom he didn't know was his mother at that time, when someone actually accepted him. He lived alone, he grew up alone with only little supervisions from his father, but Gokudera always felt alone. Even with his sister being there, he still felt alone.

But when he found the Decimo, and accepted him whole-heartedly (heh) he swore he would protect this man. Gokudera Hayato was an illegitimate child, and half-breed children were always ostracized in the mafia. He was a sign of mistake, an epitome of why mafia bosses shouldn't mess around, he was a reminder of one terrible mistake, and he was raised with that conclusion in mind. He was raised to be independent, to be able to defend himself, but once he felt the loneliness his mother left him the days he thought she was just some random lady, and died during his birthday without him knowing that she was his mother, it was something that could tear Gokudera down.

He lived in Italy with constant fights the moment he thought of running away was more than better than to stay in that disastrous mansion where everyone didn't accept him as him. For them, he was nothing but a mistake, a fluke, something that no one would ever acknowledge. But once the boss of Vongola held his hand for him to stand up, he knew he would turn blind eye just to follow this man. He was the one to first accepted him, he was the one who never pried on his privacy, he was the one who saved him from going crazy, he was the one who made him understand that his boss would never threw him away like how mafia bosses did to him, and he was damn proud of himself for gaining his boss's trust. Heh.

He would turn blind eye from everything. He wouldn't be swayed by Natsu-sama's twin. He wasn't going to be drawn in that smile, because Gokudera swore on his grave that Natsu-sama was his boss. The one he would follow to the ends of earth. Even if he die protecting the boss he was so thankful for. Because once Gokudera Hayato threw his dynamites, he was risking his life. He was fighting not for his own, but fighting for his boss. The boss who lightened his black and white world, he would do anything, even if it that meant for him to turn blind eye, and forgot about how many facts his boss wasn't qualified to be one of the Vongola Bosses he admired and despised.

Because, he knew from the back of his head that Sawada Natsu was not to be fitted as the crowned Vongola Decimo.

.

"Kyoko, you're hanging out with that monkey too much." A student wearing the Namimori High girl's uniform with violet wavy hair complained as she looked at her best friend's dreamy state. Kurokawa Hana despised monkey people, especially the kind of the monkeys, like Gorillas. She didn't like Sawada Natsu at all, but she couldn't do anything since her best friend was infatuated with the boy. She couldn't blame her with that because the boy has the talent of playing on words. And being the dense Sasagawa Kyoko as her best friend was, she would totally like the boy.

And it irked her to no end. Everyone in this school was all bunches of monkeys that should belong to the jungle and never here in Namimori High where they could crowd around her. It sent chills on her spine and she would have hives whenever they were near her, like how she reacted with annoying little brats. But those didn't stop whenever she sees that Sawada brat, the leader of the monkey kingdom since the Sawada brat already announced that he was the boss. Whenever Hana sees that blond, all she wanted to do was grab some bucket of water, and threw it to the blond to have some sense of the difference between reality and delusions.

Really, and this didn't also help when Kyoko told her that she was dating that gorilla. It almost took her at least a three-hour-straight-lecture on her best friend on why she shouldn't be dating that monkey. But to her own despair, the orange sunset best friend of hers didn't even bother to listen to her during her ranting. She just stared into space and looked dreamy, a look that Hana was proud herself she didn't puke. It was a look pure of adoration, praising, and stuff that should fit anyone but Sawada Natsu. That guy was an eyesore, to be honest.

"He's really nice Hana. You should give him a chance." Kyoko scolded a little before going back to her Lala land. Hana snorted but didn't say anything. It was fruitless to have some sense with someone who was obviously not going to listen even if how many hours she spared. Then her ears prickled when she heard the shouts of EXTREME from what she deduced were on the first floor. And take note, they were at the third floor of the school. She sighed and rubbed her temple. Here comes the idiot.

"Kyoko! Where have you been to the EXTREME?! I've been EXTREMELY looking for you! Where is your EXTREMELY annoying boyfriend?! I need to make him EXTREMELY join the EXTREME boxing club!" He yelled as soon as he got the image of his sister. Hana sighed, remained in her footing, but not before adjusting her earbuds that she successfully placed before the idiot brother of her best friend came. For some reason, this guy didn't seem to be unfazed from anything.

"I've been here the whole time, onii-chan." Kyoko chided before turning his head to Hana who purposely ignored the both of them, much to her embarrassment, and her boyfriend appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, senpai! What's up?" Ah, Kyoko stood dreamily as she inspected her boyfriend, ogling every part her eyes darted on. Hana snorted behind her, but she paid no mind. Natsu was perfect, Kyoko concluded.

"Join the boxing club to the EXTREME!" His brother yelled and Kyoko wished she could die in embarrassment. Don't get her wrong, she truly loved her brother, but sometimes he really was just an idiot who kept running around the whole campus shouting something like how EXTREME manly the other karate members were, and then he would recruit them much like how he was doing to her Natsu.

"Sorry, senpai. I have baseball and soccer practices every morning and afternoon so I don't really have that much time for another sport. Maybe next time, 'ne?" Natsu flashed his ever knowing smile that Kyoko fascinated, girls swooned over, boys envied for, Ryohei hated, and Hana could possibly be more on the same side of Kyoko's brother's side in agreement. In Hana's calculating gaze, she knew that something was wrong with Natsu. It wasn't just her gut telling her that this man has something up on his sleeves, but what she also observed through her keen eyes. No one, not even pests escaped her experienced eyes to determine in one person's persona which was real and which was not. And this smile of his? It disgusted her.

Sasagawa Ryohei was the kind of a man who always looked at life in the bright side. He was optimistic, strong, and he believed that everything has solutions. Solutions that not involved so many complicated things such as _planning_. Ryohei was more of an _improviser_ because whenever there was an obstacle that he had to face, his fists were glowing like yellow. Pumping to the air gives him the reassurance that with boxing he would be able to face anyone. And yes, Sasagawa Ryohei was undeniably devoted to his little sister, Sasagawa Kyoko.

To him, she was the most important sister in the world that he could ever wish for. She was nice, kind, open-minded, innocent, contented, happy, and always supported him on everything he does. So he always trained in his gym, always had his jogging in the morning, and only one thing was running through his mind whenever he trained himself to be the strongest, it was the thought of protecting his little sister from any harm. Ryohei promised to himself that whenever he was near, or even far away from his little sister, if she ever gets in trouble, Ryohei would fly the ocean if it's needed.

He always supported her decision whether it was to bring her best friend Hana to their house, or if it's about the projects they had to do in their house. He always welcomed them because they were Kyoko's friends, but when his little sister introduced her boyfriend to him, he felt his knees go numb. It wasn't because the guy didn't appeal anything to him. It was because Kyoko already found someone, someone that could take care of her besides him. Protecting Kyoko has always been Ryohei's job as her big brother, but Ryohei had to remind himself that Kyoko would be growing up soon enough without him realizing. It just dawn to him, and bam! He realized how his mind was still stuck from the past. Where a little Kyoko came crying to him because he got beat up, and she was worried.

He didn't see this coming.

He hadn't noticed that Kyoko was silently growing, leaving him behind the past. He was still the Ryohei that promised to protect Kyoko from dangers with his fists. He was still inclined to the fact that Kyoko needed him when they were younger, still does. Now that he saw how Kyoko looked at her boyfriend, that's the only time he saw how much years he was left behind. But once his eyes landed on those green eyes that captivated his little sister, he wasn't sure if he could hand her over. There was uncertainty, but Ryohei couldn't read the other's eyes. It was as if a deep core that no one was allowed to enter besides its master. He wasn't going to object in her sister's relationship, but once this bastard even dared to hurt his little sister.

He would show him how blinding his fists were.

.

Natsu was starting to feel a little creep out now. He has gone out from the school earlier and when he stopped to some vending machine. A girl came up from behind him and gave him a soda. Feeling a little creep out, he passed by her without even noticing that he has already taken the soda to his own. The girl from the background smirked before hiding in the shadows. Natsu kept his gaze indifferent even if inside he was fuming.

He could still feel the girl was behind him. Preparing for attack, that Natsu had no clue on why he was even targeted by some random woman in public. He walked faster than his normal and people think he was just running, but no. He was skipped walking because he didn't want to be the center of attention. Sure he enjoyed the spotlights, but not when people were not around to praise him. Natsu was more than willing to show his own emotion. He remained impassive, only a corner of his mouth twitched. The woman behind him laughed lightly creating more impression to him that she was crazy.

When he reached his house, he didn't know he was holding his breath because once he reached their gate, he came out of breath. The woman smirked behind but Natsu couldn't see it. Natsu entered the house, saying "I'm home," shakily before flopping down next to the couch. But he was surprised when the door opened harshly and widened his eyes when the woman appeared and said,

"Prepare to die!"

.

Bianchi, a gorgeous woman who has pink hair and has green eyes almost similar as someone who has silver hair, had never really hid her dislike to the Decimo. He not only took her beloved, Reborn, he also took his brother, Gokudera. She didn't like it. She was observing the Decimo for the past three days now and all she could say was that, "Pathetic."

That guy made her blood boil, and all she wanted was to snatch her brother and run away with Reborn. But she knew she didn't have that privilege, so all she could do was stand back. But then she has an idea. What if she killed him _accidentally_? Sure, she could just say that he ate her poison cooking on his own and then died because of it. She was sure no one would notice (she didn't really know or chose not to know that her dishes has purple smokes, but no one _dared _to even questioned her cooking with _love_) that she made him eat her poison cooking.

Nodding her head, she decided to do the annihilation (heh) today. And that's how she found herself following the little shrimp to his house jumping most of the time when she decided to show her shadow. It was amusing really because from what she had gathered, the shrimp was popular and considered smart and strong. But seeing this state of his? Hah, Bianchi felt the victory in her hands. Reborn would be hers again and Hayato would be away from this little shrimp. Who knows? So when the little shrimp went inside the house, she swiftly barged in (read: **force**).

"Prepare to die!" she yelled with force and threw her dishes (so much for her plan of making _him _eat on his _own_). She saw his eyes widened but then she heard a gunshot from the background, and Natsu swore he saw hearts in her eyes. Bianchi abandoned her previous doing and scooped Reborn up from the head of the boy who she had not recognized and rubbed her cheeks to the other's baby cheeks.

"Reborn! Do you know that crazy woman?!" Natsu asked from the background. Tsuna, who has been standing from the doorway with Yamamoto on his side slipped inside without saying anything after bowing slightly to the woman who nodded in return because it looked like they weren't supposed to be involve anyway. "Dame-Tsuna, why are you with Reborn?! And Yamamoto?!" Natsu added, and Tsuna stopped his tracks. He faced his brother, as much as he didn't want to, and titled his head on the side. Natsu was about to say something harsh again when Yamamoto beat him to it,

"As much as I want to chat with you, Natsu, but Tsuna and I need to do our homework. So, we really need to go now," Yamamoto supplied with an easy grin, but when Tsuna and he were walking to the stairs where Natsu was near, Yamamoto added in a stiff tone, his smile not reaching his eyes, and said, "Please. Don't _ever _call Tsuna, Dame _ever _again when I'm within reach." And his eyes completely change to an easy grin he has earlier and pardoned his intrusion to no one. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen before that so he didn't have a clue.

Natsu completely stood still, not imagining that someone even raised a voice in him, especially Yamamoto Takeshi. The one who has the same status as him raised his voice at _him_, Sawada Natsu. The campus prince, damn he had never felt this pathetic before. He looked at Reborn's side and saw the baby still in hold of that crazy woman, he was about to turn his back, when Reborn called him.

"Baka-Natsu, this is Bianchi. She's going to teach you about cooking." Reborn said his fedora bent down covering most of his eyes. That action Yamamoto Takeshi, the one Reborn deemed of being a born hitman, pulled an easy one with his student. From then on he knew, that no one even him could break the bonds within the two. For the baseball player to leave Tsuna alone and start hanging out with Natsu, it was impossible to accomplish. To Yamamoto, Tsuna _was _a friend, and Tsuna felt the same. It's an unbreakable bond that was built during the short amount of time.

Again, Reborn cursed Iemitsu.

Natsu seemingly overcoming the shock of being told by not only one ordinary teen, but by one Yamamoto Takeshi looked at Reborn incredulously. "She's going to tutor me? Are you crazy?! And why do I even need to learn cooking anyway?" Reborn wanted to facepalm because that answer should be obvious by now, but no. Natsu apparently didn't know what the answer was. Natsu looked at Reborn for explanation but, he was ignored. The baby and the crazy woman left him in the living room, and his jaw dropped.

"What just happened?"

.

"I don't like him, Reborn." Bianchi bluntly said when they left the living room. Reborn looked at her before sipping his coffee and said, "You don't have to. Just teach him your knowledge in cooking because he will need it someday." Bianchi looked at him, but she didn't say anything. She didn't question Reborn because she always respected how the hitman's mind worked. It was something that she wanted to know, but she didn't want to ask.

She was _afraid_ to ask.

Bianchi wasn't someone to be intimidated with neither enemies nor strong allies. She was strong herself, but she knew her limits. She was born in a wealthy family that no one really cared. It was a fact that she had to bear for the rest of her life because she was born in the Mafia. In mafia, trusts wouldn't get you anywhere. In mafia that she learned, cruelty only ruled people. Bloodshed, blood drips, it was the environment she grew up in.

Bianchi almost thanked the gods when she heard her brother ran away. But not after learning that Hayato's mother died that she cursed under her breath. She was young, but she was matured. She knew how to handle herself as much as she knew how Hayato could handle his. But once she learned that Hayato ran away after hearing his mother's death, she knew she couldn't protect him anymore like the way she used to. Hayato changed and she did too. But still, there's still this lingering fact that Hayato was her brother, half or not. They were related by blood.

Bianchi swore that she would protect him, but the more she looked at it, the more she knew that he was getting farther and farther away. She couldn't blame him though because she knew that Hayato blamed the Mafia for killing his mother. Even she would hate this world if she ever known that the person she thought was just a regular visitor happened to be her mother and she only knew it the day she died. Bianchi tried to put her place on her brother's shoes, and she was right.

It hurts.

It hurt Hayato to the very core that he ran away out of depression. But Bianchi knew that her brother was strong. So when she saw him all giddy about that little shrimp, she didn't know if she was even seeing the same person anymore. She wanted to protect him, but she couldn't since he was pushing everyone away. He was pushing all the people he acquainted in the past, and she couldn't blame him because if she was in her brother's shoes, she would have done the same.

So, that's why she wasn't intimidated in anyone that looked stronger than her. Because she already had the resolve that she would live until she proved to her brother that she could protect him. That he could rely on her even if they were only half-siblings. But Bianchi knew that only one person could scare her, surprise her, intimidated her, and shut her.

It was Reborn, her beloved.

.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted when Tsuna walked out of the house for their school with Lambo and I-Pin on tow. Yamamoto liked the kids too because they were a unique bunch and Yamamoto liked eccentric stuffs. He looked at his _friend_, and waved. His friend waved back before crouching down to talk with the two kids. It still amazed him how Tsuna could calm down Lambo. Yamamoto had to admit, the kid was a spoiled brat. But once he looked at Tsuna, the kid would go quiet but there's admiration in the kid's eyes. It was something Yamamoto understood greatly.

"Let's go to school!" Yamamoto grinned, ruffled Tsuna's brown lock hair, slung his right arm to Tsuna's shoulder, and waved goodbye to the two kids. Yamamoto looked at how Tsuna softly smiled before closing his eyes, and opening them again. Why hasn't he noticed Tsuna before? That's always the question that bugged Yamamoto ever since he found out that he and Tsuna were in the same class. But then he would just smile and say to himself that, "At least I know him _now_." He was really grateful.

Before, when he woke up he would practice stretching his lips to form smiles and stuff. He would look at the mirror and asked, "Who are you?" And then he would bitterly laugh because he knew who was behind the mirror. It was him. It has always been him. He didn't even know if he knew himself anymore. But once he found Tsuna, under the rain, he looked at the mirror again. And then he asked the same question, "Who are you?" The answer to the question was different than before. He would laugh lightly, smiled, waved, and say, "Yamamoto, long time no see!"

He looked at his friend. Really, it still wonders him on why Tsuna accepted him without hesitation. Without even asking what his intention were. They were friends only for a short time, but he couldn't help but think that they were more than before. It was as if telling him that they had been destined to be friends before. Sounds cliché, but he wanted to believe that he and Tsuna were friends. And he liked that fact. Even if Tsuna didn't talk that much, Yamamoto didn't mind the silence. It was the silence that he didn't know he wanted for so long.

He was thankful and he was not going to complain because once he looked at Tsuna. He knew he had a friend. A friend that he could count on and a friend he vowed to protect. Tsuna's smile was the prospect Yamamoto always wanted to see. The smile that always told Yamamoto that he had a friend, that he had a friend who wouldn't care if he failed. It was a proof that Tsuna was his friend. The friend that accepted him as him, the aspiring baseball player who was the son of the owner of TakeSushi, and not some Yamamoto Takeshi who was the famous Namimori baseball player, to Tsuna, he was his friend.

One time Yamamoto asked Tsuna, "Hey Tsuna, what do you think of me?" Tsuna looked at him with those brown eyes that held the innocence Yamamoto wanted to protect. But he knew that behind those eyes, Tsuna knew what the world has to offer. Tsuna looked at him that time and said, "My friend." That simple answer made Yamamoto grinning the whole day. It was as if he won the lottery, no, even better than that. So when he got the chance, he asked Tsuna to come to his place.

Yamamoto was grinning like an idiot and only stopped his trance when Tsuna held his hand, and said in a quiet voice, "We're late!" Yamamoto grinned and ran as fast as Tsuna. Man, he still couldn't believe how fast Tsuna run whenever they were at least five minute late. He enjoyed those, anyway. When they broke into a run, Tsuna sighed, and said. "We made it." Yamamoto laughed heartily before he slung his arm again at Tsuna's shoulder and they walked inside the room.

There were some things that Yamamoto didn't like, but most often than not, they were all trivial matters. Such as he didn't like summer as much as he liked winter, something along those, but there's one thing he _hated_. It was when people whispered behind his back. No, don't get him wrong. Yamamoto couldn't care less about those, but the one he worried the most was Tsuna. He always knew that Tsuna was called Dame from all the people inside the campus because of his inability in sports, clumsiness, and his low grades compared to everyone Yamamoto knew. But Yamamoto knew better because Tsuna was great. And Yamamoto could see that more than anyone else.

"Dame-Tsuna, you forgot your ass in your seat!" And all the students laughed inside the classroom. Tsuna sunk lower to his seat, Yamamoto on his side, and faced the window instead. Yamamoto frowned, the thing that he rarely did. And looked at his classmate, he smiled sweetly, _too _sweet in everyone's liking, before Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. And they all stopped laughing, afraid of what Yamamoto would do.

Yamamoto looked at his friend, sighed, and smiled again. He moved his arm chair next to Tsuna, and said. "Hey Tsuna, want to come to my house?" Tsuna looked at him in surprise, and then broke into a smile before nodding. Yamamoto grinned. Completely ignoring all the curious glances from the boys, the jealousy from most of the girls, and Natsu's glares as he blabbed on and on and Tsuna simply listened.

Once the school was over, Yamamoto wanted to jump in glee. Tsuna was coming over and he was excited. It was the first time he would bring a friend in his house. And he couldn't wait to introduce Tsuna to his father. Once he and Tsuna were walking down the street, he was grinning like an idiot as he and Tsuna were walking side by side. Yamamoto could tell that Tsuna was nervous, and couldn't help but laughed lightly. Tsuna could be like an innocent kid if he was at it.

They walked in a comfortable silence before Yamamoto stopped. Tsuna stopped too, and looked at Yamamoto questioningly. He grinned before sliding the door to his father's restaurant. "Welcome to TakeSushi!" His father chided. Yamamoto entered the Sushi restaurant with Tsuna on tow. "Oyaji!" Yamamoto called and his father broke into a grin before his eyes landed on the brunet.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, and said, "I brought a friend." Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's grin widened and ushered both students inside.

Once they settled, Tsuyoshi made his son enter the kitchen, before nodding in Tsuna's approval which Tsuna returned shyly. Once both son and father were inside, Tsuyoshi spoke first. "This is the first time you brought a friend, Takeshi." He said and was a little surprised when his son looked at him straight in the eyes, smiled before looking at the other side of the restaurant where Tsuna was sitting comfortably, "I did, huh?" Tsuyoshi's grin turned into a soft smile while looking at his son.

It almost felt nostalgic when Tsuyoshi looked at his son. On the day his wife died, Takeshi's smile felt strain. Of course he knew. He was Takeshi's father after all. He always worried that something might happen to his son in school and he wasn't even there to look out for him. But when that rainy day his son asked for his permission that he would stay in a friend's place, Tsuyoshi's eyes softened because the tone his son used was something Tsuyoshi missed. It was the tone that his son used whenever he was talking about something or someone special. And so, he granted his permission. That day when Takeshi came back home, he wasn't surprised to see when his son grinned, and smiled at him. That smile he always longed for since the day his light left him behind.

Starting that day, Takeshi seemed to be getting more like his old self. And Tsuyoshi was happy and grateful of whom this person was that Takeshi took high greatly of care. He was waiting patiently for his son to bring his friend and once he did enter with someone right now, he couldn't believe that someone as fragile as that one was able to bring his son to his old self. He really wanted to know what was so special about the brunet, so once they were done talking. Tsuyoshi excused himself to make some sushi.

Tsuyoshi brought the different kinds of dish that he prepared only for Takeshi's friend. The friend smiled gratefully at him and Tsuyoshi's eyes softened. Now he knew why Takeshi looked so happy around the brunet. It was that smile that looked so familiar and eyes that held innocence. A smile that only dedicated to someone his son's friend looked at. It was a smile with no malice. And Tsuyoshi could only look at the sky, his son laughing in the background with something Tsunayoshi-kun did, closed his eyes, and whispered to himself.

"Dear, our child is back."

.

When Tsuna entered the house, he wasn't surprised when I-Pin and Lambo tackled him on the ground. He chuckled lightly before picking the two kids up. He still didn't understand why I-Pin was here, but he was most likely welcomed in their house. Fon-san was someone he took greatly admired of, like how he looked up to Reborn. They were different, he knew. But Tsuna enjoyed their company too, so he wasn't going to complain.

Lately, Tsuna's life had been more cheerful than before. And he wouldn't complain because he was happy too. To have Yamamoto as his friend, Lambo as his little brother, I-Pin as his little sister, Reborn and Fon as his uncle (which was odd). They were like the family he wanted to have. And he couldn't ask for more because he was contented just seeing them smile before him. It felt new to Tsuna because no one had ever smiled on him before. People he encountered were all looking down at him and muttering something that always suspiciously around the lines, "Why can't he be like his brother?" But he never said anything back because they were right.

He wasn't his brother.

He was just Dame-Tsuna and nothing more. But when Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Fon-san, and Yamamoto came, then he now had something to hold on. That he would stay on this dreamland. Even if he closes his eyes, and woke up with no one but him inside his room, then he would still smile. Because over his dream, he learned, he felt, he treasured, and he understood the meaning of family and joy.

.

The boy with brownish eyes and hair was running with his might because if he didn't, he would get caught and that would be bad. Fuuta de la Stella stopped his tracks and breathed heavily as he clutched on his chest tightly because of hunger and exhaustion. He waited for a while to see the men in black changed direction, and he sighed. Panic arose inside him when someone placed their palm to cover his mouth, he almost screamed, but stopped when the person holding him said, "I-I w-won't h-hurt y-you. J-just k-keep q-quiet so they won't find out you're here. They're chasing you, right?" the person said from behind and Fuuta found himself nodding.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes before the person behind him sighed and removed his palm. Fuuta turned his heel to person behind him and was surprised when the person smiled at him and said, "You okay?" Fuuta nodded, still glued to his place before the person tilted his head to the side and said, "Do you have a place to stay?" Fuuta shook his head numbly and stared at the person's hand who grabbed his arm, and they started walking.

Fuuta found himself looking up to the man who just happened to past him, and smiled. Fuuta was a special kid that every mafia don wanted to have. He has the abilities to rank which Famiglia was going to be a good alliance to each, and he could rank anything from the useless things to great things. It was said that he met at least 86,202 people and mafia locals were eager to get their hands on him that's why they were chasing him earlier.

This man, Fuuta mused, felt different. There's something that pulled Fuuta to this man, and he couldn't get away. It was a feeling, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Fuuta just knew that this man, whoever he was, was different from all the people he had met. And he never betrayed his feeling before.

The man stopped in front of a two-story house and led Fuuta inside. The man smiled at him and Fuuta felt that he needed to treasure that one. When they entered, a woman who held a great resemblance to this man in front of him, welcomed them, and said, "You don't have a home? Of course, I don't mind!" She smiled down at him and ushered them both inside. The man, whom Fuuta still didn't know the name, smiled down at him before saying, "Feel at home. She doesn't care if anyone lives here. You can play with Lambo and I-Pin." Fuuta looked at the man before turning his head to the side when he heard someone screaming.

The man, whom Fuuta still didn't know the name, ran to the living room, and went back to where Fuuta was holding two children on each side. Fuuta tilted his head to the side, before breaking into a smile. The kids looked down at him before the kid with the afro said, "Ne ne, you wanna be Lambo-sama's slave? Ne? Ne?" Lambo looked at him then broke into a laughter joining the girl whom Fuuta presumed I-Pin was the name, and the man holding them let the two down.

The man smiled at Fuuta, held out his hand, before saying, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." Fuuta returned the smile, ignoring for a little while the ruckus behind him, taking the hand hesitantly before saying, "Fuuta, Fuuta de la Stella. Nice to meet you too," he smiled shyly. Fuuta didn't know how to react if this man used him too, or throw him away because he was part of the mafia, but once he looked at that smile, he couldn't help but return the smile as warm as possible.

Sawada-san crouched down to reach his level, ruffled his hair, before saying, "You don't have to be so formal, Fuuta." And then Sawada-san turned to Lambo and I-Pin who were fighting in the background. Lambo immediately quiet down as soon as he felt that his Tsuna-nii was looking at him and I-Pin did the same. They both waited for Tsuna-nii/Tsuna-Ge ge to scold them both for being noisy, but then he smiled at them, and said, "Ne, I-Pin, Lambo, can you play with Fuuta? Tsuna-nii has homework do." The two children immediately nodded, smiling proudly, and Tsuna patted both their heads, and said, "Thank you," turning his head to Fuuta, nodded, and headed to his room.

Once Lambo was sure that his Tsuna-nii wasn't there anymore, he approached the kid who was named Fuuta. "Ne, do you know? Tsuna-nii is Lambo-sama's big brother." He said smugly then I-Pin looked at Fuuta, she nodded, and said, "Tsuna-Ge ge is nice," she said in broken Japanese. Fuuta smiled before nodding his head, and soon Fuuta found himself enjoying the game his playmates wanted to play, Tag.

When night came, he walked to where Lambo was sleeping, and wasn't surprised when Tsuna-nii was there. He decided that he would call Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii because once he settled next to Tsuna-nii's bed, snuggling like how I-Pin and Lambo were doing. He brought out his ranking book, and quietly he did his thing with things floating in the air for seconds, before everything went back to its own place like nothing happened, and Fuuta smiled before his eyes gave up. In his ranking book, a sentence was written that made his day. Because inside his book, it says…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi ranked number 1 out of 86,202 people in the Mafia that will not use Fuuta de la Stella."

.

**Next Chapter: **Carnivorous Violet and the Other Sky

* * *

**A/N: **It amuses me how people were trying to guess which characters will be appearing. Haha. I never had any idea that my titling for each chapter gives a whole lot of meaning. Haha! Tell me if you guys are getting irritated because most of my chapters are too long. And there's not much of conversation. By the way, I'm afraid I can't update for at least a month or so. But no worries, I will finish this. I like typing this story for some reason. Haha. This chapter seems a bit longer than before, huh?

**cross-over-lover232:** Haha! I'm still wondering why you all wanted to say that. XD Thanks for the review!  
**GreenDrkness:** I'm sorry about that! I know, I tried to change it a bit, but I think it didn't sound alright. Although, thanks for the review!  
**blacklightningwolf:** You didn't think it was boring? I thought it was since there's not much of a conversation in any of these chapters. Haha. But, thanks for the review!  
**Faliara:** Haha! I laughed at that. Thanks for the review!  
**otaku908:** Aww! Thanks for the suggestion! I really appreciate it. 'Cause seriously, Gokudera' royalty is hard to bent, right? So it really needs a lot of brainstorming to get his trust. Haha. Thanks for the review!  
**Okami Endless:** Aww, thanks! I think I only read three of the twincies and one in waiting, mind lending me one? Thanks for the review!  
**Rikkai and hyotei lover:** Haha! I'm not bashing them, but I really think that Iemitsu isn't the father you wanted to have. But anyway, I still liked him, but not the character I would favor. Haha! Thanks for the review!  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf:** Haha! Thank you! Thanks for the review!  
**Bacon Powder:** Oh my god, you don't know how much I cracked at your review. Haha! I didn't even it see in that category, but oh well. Haha! Thanks for the review!


	5. Carnivorous Violet and the Other Sky

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[5] Carnivorous Violet and the Other Sky

Reborn knew he had to make a choice. It's been months, almost half the semester of the twin's school, but he still didn't see any progress in his student's leadership. Yes, his student would be a good leader, a boss that could handle the underground, but it wouldn't suffice what Reborn was trying to teach. Natsu was great at everything he does. He was good with his subordinates, he was good with his friends, he was popular, he held the reputation of everyone to follow him, he was good at everything that even Reborn was impressed, but he wasn't becoming the student Reborn was trying him to become.

Reborn never doubted his skills. His aim for his gun was at least a hundred percent accurate and his timing was well-accommodated to his shot. His handling in different kind of guns was exceptional. He also has the ability to hide his presence to anyone, even with the Hyper Intuition that Vongola Blood was so proud of, he could still hide his presence.

His instincts during battles from each Famiglia that he had no choice but to be involved has always been a great help because he was best at his work. He could improvise everything because he was not only taught to handle weapons, he was also taught to survive. Yes, in other words Reborn could bring down one Famiglia with him only working with his trusted guns, be it strongest or be it lowest. He was the greatest assassin that the underground was so proud of.

That was why he was chosen.

But there was one thing Reborn did that even Nono wasn't allowed to know. Reborn taught his students with iron fists, leaving them all scarred until Reborn was satisfied, but what he taught his students, even Nono would never know. Even if Reborn was a renowned hitman, an assassin, he has his own beliefs of which was right and which was wrong.

Yes, he teach his students how to handle weapons, how to be perfect at handling their chosen weapons, how to act around the people his student was going to be cooperating with, he teach all those because those were what mostly his students had to know. But there was something that Reborn never forgets to teach. Even if he was known as one of the famous assassin that could kill anyone that gets in his way, Reborn had long applied his beliefs to teach his student that no one inside the underground would know.

It was to teach his students to have morals. That his students needed to _still_ _be human _even if the underground felt anything but remorse. Blood, lots of blood, lots of begging, lots of cheatings, lots of bangs right here and there, lots of screams of pain, Reborn never forgets to teach his student that even if they were faced by any of this kind of views, they were not allowed to turn their backs on being human.

To have conscience, to have the conscience that no mafiosos were able to keep. That even Reborn himself forgot to keep inside his memory. It was one of the beliefs he was trying to teach. It was the thought of still having his students in the light even if they were covered in the dark. Reborn believed that each of his students should always be at the surface of the ocean and never at the bottom where sunlight couldn't reach.

And that was what he was teaching his student, Natsu. To become the boss he was waiting for. To become the boss that would not only gain the trust of his subordinates, but also for him to become the reassurance of his subordinates that even if they were stained with blood, clean hands or not, they were welcomed in one family. They weren't going to be ostracized. They were going to be treated as equal, as equal as it could be in the underground world.

Reborn knew it wasn't possible to accomplish right away, but with the right amount of perseverance, dedication, knowledge, acceptance, and everything a boss should have would be the first step to reorganizing the vigilante group that Primo had tried to build. Not just some Mafia boss who ruled the underground with iron fists. Not the kind of boss who killed on impulse, but the boss who has the desire to kill to survive and protect.

And yet, Reborn hasn't seen anything like it in Natsu's attitude. Sure, he had to admit Natsu would be a good asset for Vongola, but not the kind of boss he wanted. Not the kind of boss he wished him to be. Natsu was diligent, has everything under control, the authority that no random people should have, has the charisma that a leader should have, but he didn't have ability and accuracy of his Hyper Intuition which every Vongola should have even in young age. Natsu would be good as dead if he was to be crowned as the Vongola Decimo today. He didn't have the traits that the Nono has, and he certainly didn't have the characteristic of a _sky _should attain.

"Get going and run!" Reborn shot again as his student ran around the neighborhood. He smirked under the brim of his fedora where Leon previously before he turned into a gun where the dying will bullet came from. Reborn decided that it was time to straighten his student _again_ because the said student was slacking off (he really wasn't but Reborn just wanted someone to vent his anger, and his student was more than _welcomed _to be one of his punching bag). He smiled, _too wide _for everyone's liking. People just had to be thankful they weren't near the hitman at the moment.

"Reborn! Darn it! What was that for?!" Natsu exclaimed as soon as he rounded again to find where Reborn was sitting comfortably, drinking his espresso as if he was in peace. Reborn looked at him with those beady black eyes and yelped when Leon turned into a one-ton mallet, bonked his head, and then he was on the ground, crouching while his arms on his head that he was sure was throbbing. He glared at Reborn, well tried since he still has his arms on his head as if an armor for protection, and he looked like a kicked puppy that Reborn didn't pay attention to and continued drinking his precious espresso.

Stomping his feet, trying to walk normal as he could (he's definitely limping), Natsu went inside to their house only to find his twin (ugh, how disgusting was it to be Dame-Tsuna's twin?!) laughing with Yamamoto and the kids inside the living room. He still didn't get what was so fun about hanging out with this bunch of idiots and Natsu wouldn't even spare his time just to hang around with his no-good brother (still, disgusting). Natsu, before walking up to the stairs, he gave glare to his brother's back, which Tsuna responded with a tired look.

Natsu stomped his feet, making the children, Fon, and Yamamoto looked at the brunet. Tsuna just shook his head and started tickling Lambo who in return laughed hard, while Yamamoto did the same to I-Pin. Fon shook his head and calmly sipped his tea that Tsunayoshi-kun especially made just for him. Who would think that the brunet apparently has fetish over tea? Fon could only sigh and smiled because really, his fellow Arcobalenos weren't that fond of tea, and now he has a tea buddy.

"Reborn," Fon remarked as soon as the hitman entered the house with his espresso still on his little hands, smelling it like it was his world, and nodded to Fon. Fon moved a little to make space to the hitman, but the hitman chose to land at ease on the brunet's head.

"Reborn, why are always on top of my head?" Tsuna asked quietly out of curiosity. Reborn smirked before turning Leon into a gun and pressed it at Tsuna's forehead. Said brunet was neither petrified nor shaking, simply shaking his head in amusement, as Reborn lowered his gun and said, "I sit on where I want, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna chuckled a bit before looking at Fon, who merely smiled at their antics. Fon was quite surprised but couldn't deny the fact that there was something about Tsunayoshi-kun that pulled people to like him, love him even. It still amazed him how Reborn and Tsunayoshi-kun had this little bond that no one was able to see, or paid more attention. The way Reborn looked at Tsunayoshi-kun. It was as if the hitman was looking at his son, or even a proud teacher looking at his student. It's strange really. Fon had always known that Reborn wasn't the kind of person to be attached to people he hadn't spent half of his life yet. Heck, only Luce was able to get through to that hitman's skull before the Fated Day happened.

And yet, here was the hitman sitting comfortably on top of the brunet's head without a care in the world. Perhaps, being in Japan was not that bad. The house of Tsunayoshi-kun was not that large, but the feeling has always been homey that Fon was having a hard time not to miss.

.

Tsuna was walking down the school district with shopping bags that his mom asked him to buy. He told his companions that he would be fine and besides, Yamamoto has baseball, Lambo and I-Pin were quite tired from playing all-day, Fon-san was busy drinking his tea on his room, and Reborn was busy tutoring his twin. So, in the end Tsuna had to go to the shopping district with himself. It's not as if he wasn't used to it. Perhaps, he should say that it has always been him and him alone.

But there was something different, he mused, about how different his life has been since the day Reborn came. It wasn't much of a big difference really. He just met the people he thought he would never be closed with. But seeing them laughing with him, eating lunch or breakfasts with him, he initially thought if the feeling of being delightful was something he was supposed to be feeling at the right moment.

He didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling or what should he do when he was surrounded with people because he had to admit, he never experienced what family meant. Sure, he has his parents, or mom specifically, and he has his own twin. But neither chose to be with him because he was a disgrace, a dishonor, and everything that a family would never be proud of.

His trance was stopped when someone pulled him in the dark alley and corned him. Not making a sound, he looked at the people, who he assumed were all gangsters considering the piercings around their lower lips. Ah, he hadn't had one lately.

"What you got there, kid?" The man with the beard said, while the others were busy nibbling with his groceries. Looking up a little, he didn't say anything. It was his sign of defiance, that even if he was not as strong as his twin, not as intelligent as his twin, he was still Tsuna as his own person.

He didn't say anything, keeping the candies that he didn't place to the grocery bags inside his pocket. It's a gift for Lambo and I-Pin for behaving yesterday in front of his twin. He eyed the groceries that were now almost empty because of these people. He exhaled and closed his eyes when they started beating him up. The old man with the beard punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. The others who were done eating all the possible food inside the grocery bags followed after.

Soon, Tsuna was a bleeding pulp. Blue and violet in each of his arms, bleeding right eyebrow, and his nose was bleeding. His lips were sealed shut, letting the others beat him up as long as they want. He was used to this anyway. He always had gone home bleeding like crazy, but no one cared. No one even bothered to ask if he was okay.

He could endure this, as long as Lambo and I-Pin's candies were safe. He could endure all the punches and kicks that these thugs were giving him. He was used to this. He wasn't even sure since when he got used to beatings, but he was sure that the first time he got beat up was when he was three.

He got beat up protecting his twin.

And his mom asked him angrily that time, "Why did you drag your brother into that mess, Tsu-kun?!" Tsuna would have responded by that, but his brother began crying. To be honest, Tsuna wasn't even there in the first place. He was playing with himself because no one wanted to get near him, when suddenly he saw his brother taunting those big boys, and then his brother was cornered. That was when Tsuna stepped up. Even with his little body, he ran as fast as he could to prevent the bully from punching his little brother.

And he did.

He didn't have time explaining it to his mother that he was just there protecting his little brother. Because his mom was busy fussing over his little brother, asking him frantically if he was okay, even if one looked, his little brother had gone unscathed. And Tsuna, at the age of three, learned to clean his own wounds. Because since that day happened.

His mother hasn't asked him if he was okay.

"You have the gals to ignore me, you pompous brat?!" Tsuna was stopped again with his trance of thoughts when he heard the angry roar of his captors. To be honest, he wasn't terrified anymore. He wasn't even shaking in fear when these guys started beating him up. He was just there, standing, even throwing blood if he was kicked in the gut, but he wasn't terrified because he was used to it. Sure, he wasn't immune to the pain, but he was used to getting pushed around.

He was Dame-Tsuna, people.

"You bastard, what the hell are you doing to my minions?!" The old man who busy beating the crap out of Tsuna yelled when he heard his minions were asking for help. Tsuna looked up from his half-lidded eyes and saw who he wasn't expecting to be there.

"G-Gokudera-san," he whispered, spluttering more blood.

.

"Gokudera, can you go to the shopping district, and buy me some notebooks? I need it in my class." Natsu-sama pleaded to him. Gokudera nodded enthusiastically, being use by his boss was a great honor for him. Once he was out of reach, Gokudera walked aimlessly. He should be feeling grateful because his boss was treating him like a subordinate. A strong ally, but he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

He followed his boss like a puppy from the shelter. He followed his boss like a trained canine dog. He followed him everywhere, but why did it feel like he was still too far away from his boss? There was this feeling that even if his boss and he were standing on a platform, face to face, his boss still felt like he was too far away. Too far out of his reach, too far that even flying could never reach the distance his boss and he has. It wasn't a nice feeling because even if he always chanted to himself that he was just being paranoid, there was still this fact that he was feeling a lot like similar from before.

Whenever he was with his boss, he didn't feel like he has someone next to him. Gokudera always felt what he had felt during those days where he was just walking around the street in Italy. The sense of being alone that he thought was okay. That being alone wasn't that bad, but when he came to Japan, and met his boss. He wanted to feel something. Something that he was often used to hear.

Joy.

But he hasn't felt anything new. Being with his boss, sure he had this feeling of elation. For pete's sake, he was considered as the right-hand-man of the soon-to-be Vongola Boss. But why was he not feeling anything new? Why was he not feeling the feeling he was searching for? Why didn't he feel like he was standing on the same stage as his boss? He wasn't feeling anything besides being alone. Yet he tolerated it because he was with his boss. He was with his light. The person who pulled him out of the darkness he was trying to avoid. But once, twice did he not just felt the darkness. He felt it most of the time.

And it only went away when he would go to his boss's house and Natsu-sama's twin would smile at him. And damn it, he couldn't forget that smile. He would never admit, but when he was having a nightmare of him standing on stage with his piano alone, with nothing but darkness. He would try to remember, remember the smile that he only sees when he was walking with his boss to school.

"You have the gals to ignore me, you pompous brat?!" Gokudera's eyes shot opened when he heard voices from somewhere. He didn't even know he was already at Namimori Shopping District. Gokudera immediately searched where the noises came from. He went straight forward and saw someone getting beat up. Being someone who didn't care, he decided it wasn't his business.

Well, until he saw the one getting beat up. He cursed under his breath and in split of seconds. He was able to knock down the people behind that old man. He hissed angrily before launching to the man who was busy glaring at him while kicking the brunet at the ground. He punched, kicked, and heabutted the man until the old man was staggering on the ground.

"Tch, weaklings," he muttered under his breath. Gokudera decided that he had nothing else to do in here, so he was up walking again. But then someone tugged the under his shirt. He glared fiercely only to find Natsu-sama's twin tugging his shirt. Bloodied hands and fingers were able to leave print on his shirt. Hissing tiredly, he looked down.

"T-thank you," Natsu-sama's twin whispered. Gokudera's eyes widened but Tsuna wasn't able to see because his bangs were covering his eyes. Gokudera stood still, absorbing the two words no one had ever said to him. A simple thank you, a simple sign of gratitude, yet Gokudera felt light headed. No one, not even his sister, told him they were thankful. It was nice, he thought, but then he wasn't soft.

He shrugged off Natsu-sama's twin, facing the said twin, and glared. Tsuna cowered, but let his eyes looked straight into the silveret teen. Gokudera bit his lower lip. He glared fiercely, and then he talked harshly.

"Why didn't you do anything?" He questioned, breathing evenly as he continued, "Why can't you do anything to protect yourself? Why didn't you say stop, or even fight back? Why did you just stand there letting these shits beat you into pulp? No one is always there to rescue you, you know. No one is there to always save you from these thugs. I don't understand what those annoying kids see in you, nor I don't understand why Reborn-san, even Fon-san were always there with you. I don't understand what that baseball idiot sees in you," he paused.

"But face this fact, Dame-Tsuna. You are nowhere near your twin. You're not even close to his fingernails, not even close to Natsu-sama's gracefulness. You're just a coward and a weakling who let everything fall into pieces. You _can't _do anything, you _don't _do anything to prevent this to happen, and for that, I despise your well-being," Gokudera breathed, and began walking away leaving the brunet all on his own with the thugs sleeping beside him.

Gokudera walked like a zombie during his trip to the shopping district, he didn't even remember paying for Natsu-sama's notebooks. He just walked there, his mind drifting off somewhere, and he didn't notice anything until he saw the baseball idiot who always hangs around with Natsu-sama's twin. He grabbed the idiot's arm.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto questioned, looking haggard because of the late baseball practice, and he's still trying to find where Tsuna go. Gokudera huffed, not seeing the reason why he was going to say this. But he still has his conscience as a human being. Yes that's it, that's the reason, he just had his conscience. It's not like he was worried or anything. He was just being a polite Namimori citizen. It's not like he was concern on Natsu-sama's twin anyway.

"Your friend is there in the dark alley," he said monotonously before releasing the arm he didn't know he was holding tight. He heard Yamamoto's footsteps and breathed, he didn't even know he was holding his breath. But once he reached Natsu-sama's house, he leaned his back against the wall. He closed his eyes, absorbing two word messages that he received today. Only two words, only a simple "Thank you," but why.

Why did he feel so contented?

.

Yamamoto searched for his friend. His radar was tingling. He always felt this sense when Tsuna was in danger, or being beat up again. Yamamoto knew that Tsuna always got home with bruises when he wasn't around, and that was why he lessened his baseball practices. He only came to practice once in a while, and practiced at school straight in a week when there was just a match against school districts. And he was damn proud that he has this sense. For this, he knew that Tsuna needed him.

He walked silently, contemplating what just happened to the brunet. When he was having his practice, he lost focus on his swing, and that wasn't possible because he was considered a pro. And then his Tsuna-radar began alarming his senses, so he abandoned his baseball practice to run down to Tsuna's house. And then he was right, his friend wasn't there. Apparently, Tsuna's mom asked him to go to the shopping district again.

So, here he was now. Searching frantically with his trained eyes for his friend, he had this bad feeling. Something he would never forget. And he was right. When he turned to the corner, he saw his friend on ground with blood all over his shirt. The shopping bags were disposed, but Yamamoto noticed that his friend was holding something inside his pocket. Not anymore waiting his time, he ran to Tsuna's aid.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed as soon as he was near the brunet. Tsuna didn't answer him, but he knew that Tsuna was awake. Considering his fingers was intertwining each other. He crouched down, helped Tsuna to stand, before placing Tsuna on his back. He placed Tsuna safely on his back, while his arms holding protectively the brunet, and asked,

"Are you okay?"

Yamamoto felt like his baseball t-shirt was getting wet for some reason, but he ignored it as soon as he found his footing. They walked in silence, Yamamoto carrying Tsuna on his back, and Tsuna's arms were wrapped around Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto felt his t-shirt really was getting really wet for some reason, but when he looked up the sky was clear as orange. The sun was setting and Yamamoto was walking. Until then, that he noticed that there was someone sobbing.

"Oi, Tsuna?" He questioned quietly, but no one answered. He still walked in silence, waiting for Tsuna to answer him. "N-ne, Yamamoto," Tsuna choked between his sobs as he continued, "a-am I thinking wrong?" Yamamoto made a sound that said that Tsuna could continue, "I-is it wrong n-not to fight back? I-is it wrong to think that my silence meant my defiance? Since then, I have no idea how to do it. You know, to fight back. To even learn how to stand up for myself, I don't know how," Tsuna began crying loudly, but Yamamoto urged him to continue, silently listening to his friend's misperception.

"Every day, I got beat up for nothing. Every day, everyone look down on me because I'm not my twin. Every day, my mom will always look at me as if I was some kind of disappointment. Or maybe, I really am. Every day, I feel like my dad doesn't even know me, doesn't even know how to pronounce my given name. Doesn't even ask for me when he was on the phone, and every day, I feel like my brother sees me as his competitor," he paused. Breathing evenly as they both strode their way to Tsuna's house.

"I don't know where I stand on my family, or if I can call them that. I don't know if they even know I existed in the first place. I don't know if they even know that there is one Sawada Tsunayoshi in their family. My parents, my brother, it felt like they are a family of three, instead of four. It hurts you know. Even if I said it out loud, no one was there to listen. No one was there to even ask me as simple question, such as how was my day, or even how my school went. For the past sixteen years of my life, the only interaction I had with my mom was when she scolded me for dragging Natsu to something I wasn't even the one who started. And my dad who was never home, but when he comes home, he will just order me around to bring him some beer," he paused again, wiping the tears that he unconsciously produced. Yamamoto listened quietly.

"I was never considered one of the brightest. To them, I was just a clone. I'm just a _fucking _clone of my twin, a replacement when Natsu wasn't around. But do you know what's even more worth of laughing? It is the fact that even if Natsu wasn't around, they still voiced it out loud that even the neighbors could hear, 'Ah, I miss my Na-kun,' even if I was there standing next to my mom. I didn't even know if I should feel pity to myself, or just cry in my room," he laughed lightly. Yamamoto tightened his hold to his friend.

"Ah, do you think I should feel proud of myself for not going insane? I know I should feel grateful because they raised me. But hey, I'm not a saint right? At least, I know I'm not. Because wrong or not, I always felt this hatred, that even I myself despised. I don't want to feel that again, but why? Why can't they just see me as, Tsuna, their older son, not some kind of piece of junk that just there waiting to be recycled? I'm a human being, right? I might be Dame-Tsuna, but still I know I'm human. A human that can feel, can hate, can love, and can smile. B-but Y-Yamamoto, d-do y-you t-think t-this D-dame-Tsuna i-is w-worth l-living?" he asked and as soon as he finished his sentence, his eyes shut closed.

Yamamoto tightened his hold to his friend. He couldn't help but clenched his fist as soon as he heard the even breathing of his friend on his back. He knew that Tsuna was in a lot of pain, considering the light on his voice, the stimulus sobbing on his voice, and the way how Tsuna was tightening his arms on his neck while burying his face on his head. It wasn't even funny.

Seeing this state of Tsuna, all he wanted was to beat some people up. He knew that Tsuna was in a lot pain that day he first got to talk to him on that rainy day, but he didn't know how his friend felt from all that. He always had this smile that Yamamoto always wanted to keep. It was innocent with no malice that Yamamoto always knew was real. But when he heard his friend crying nonstop, he couldn't help but feel that he was stupid.

He remembered that time he ran away from everything, decided to leave everything behind just because he broke his arm, but when he heard his friend, he felt stupid. Stupid for even thinking of running away, when someone like his friend was suffering for the past sixteen years, but was still able to smile. His friend who was still able to face the world his head help up high. Yamamoto could just admire the brunet and felt the need that he was going to protect him. No matter what happened, he would be there for Tsuna. To help him to stand up and always be there to his side.

Yamamoto walked in silence, only Tsuna's heavy breathing on his back could be head as he walked to Tsuna's house. He wasn't sure if it was right to bring him there, but it's not like he could just bring the other to his house without informing Reborn, or Fon. He didn't bother informing Sawada-san since it's most likely that she would fuss over where Natsu went anyway.

He didn't feel bitter at all. Just the respect he was holding was starting to crumble up. He always knew that Sawada-san had problems, but he didn't know she was that cruel. Sure, he had to admit Sawada-san was nice to him, to Reborn, to Fon, and to the children, but Yamamoto had never seen Sawada-san asked for her older son. It was like she was used to not feeling the presence of his older and it always aggravated Yamamoto to no end even if he was smiling to her.

Sighing, he pressed the doorbell on Tsuna's house. Luckily, it was Fon who opened the door. Smiling gratefully, Fon opened the gate. He didn't question why Tsuna was on Yamamoto's back, nor why Tsuna was sleeping, all bruised, and why Yamamoto's t-shirt was dripping wet. Fon ushered the two inside, grabbing the first aid kit he found yesterday in the kitchen. Yamamoto walked to the stairs, to place Tsuna on his bed when he heard noises.

"Damn you, Reborn!" Yamamoto heard Lambo screamed while he also heard I-Pin's laughter and Reborn's gunshots. It still puzzled him how this kid's mother worked, Yamamoto always thought that kids shouldn't handle toys, but apparently Reborn said they were real. Yamamoto just laughed at that, thinking that the kid has some wild imagination.

He knocked on the door and the noises immediately ceased. Fon opened the door, leading Yamamoto and Tsuna on his bed. Lambo and I-Pin were standing side by side on the new corner with Reborn on the window holding a one-ton mallet. Yamamoto laid Tsuna on his bed and Fon proceeded to treat the brunet's injury. He pulled Tsuna's t-shirt up and couldn't help but gasped when he saw how all the brunet's bruises were hue of violet and blue, and some bruises left marks. Yamamoto clenched his fists. Lambo and I-Pin began crying, and Reborn had the brim of his fedora covering his eyes.

"What happened?" Fon asked as he continued to treat the brunet's wounds. Wincing each time the brunet gasped for air. Yamamoto leaned against the wall next to Tsuna's door as he answered, "Some thugs stole Tsuna's groceries," he paused. Fon looked up to him in confusion and followed Yamamoto's gaze. They stared inside Tsuna's pockets and Fon, being the one near pulled out the object that the brunet was holding tightly before.

"C-candies," Lambo and I-Pin both said at the same time. Yamamoto closed his eyes as a sardonic smile appeared on his lips. Of course, Tsuna would protect those instead of himself. It was his precious gift to the children after all. "L-Lambo w-will e-eat t-those a-alone!" Lambo said between sobs, failing miserably to lighten up the mood, and I-Pin was just there staring numbly to the candies that her master was holding.

"Ack," all of the occupants inside the room looked at the brunet's sleeping figure. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, scratching it a little as he tried to clear out his vision. He stared at the candy and smiled, "G-glad I was able to save it. Lambo and I-Pin were looking forward to those." Fon who was a person who always takes every situation in a calm manner finally snapped. He slapped the brunet's face with his little hand, _hard_, and the calm storm became the surging storm that everyone always feared.

"You, Sawada Tsunayoshi needs learn how to protect yourself. I will personally train you to know the knowledge not only in physical strength, but improve your mentality. Starting next week, you will have a training session with me and I-Pin," he said while his eyes promising the other side of earth. Yamamoto grinned, "I'll train with you Tsuna! Fon, there's a dojo in our house, if you want, I can ask my oyaji," he offered. Tsuna looked at him incredulously, but the baseball player ignored it all.

"Yes, thank you, that will be nice," Fon replied. Yamamoto cheered before ruffling Tsuna's hair, and waving goodbye. As soon as he reached the door, he walked outside. Almost running in his feet to reach his father's restaurant, and as soon as he arrived he opened the door hastily.

"Welcome to TakeSushi!" His father chided, Yamamoto didn't greet back, almost running in full speed to face his dad on his counter. Tsuyoshi, completely knowing that his son has something to say stopped what he was doing and looked up to his son's determined eyes. His son looked at up to him, straight in the eye, and said,

"Teach me your Shigure Soen Ryu, oyaji." And that's when Tsuyoshi knew that he couldn't say no.

.

"Herbivores, for loitering and crowding in my school, I will bite you all to death." Hibari Kyoya growled taking out his tonfas out of nowhere as soon he heard these herbivores herding in front of his school. Sounds of screams were heard, but Hibari didn't care. In fact, it almost gave him the more reason why he needed to bite these herbivores to death. Once he was done, which took him a minute to do so, he walked with his bloodied tonfas, and the herbivores who were trying to fight were all on the ground, trying to call their mommies.

Hibari Kyoya, a man who ruled Namimori High with iron fist. He always had this stoic and impassive expression that no one could tell if the prefect was happy or not. Probably not, since Hibari Kyoya never smiled. Not even regarding all the chocolates he got during Valentine's Day with a smile, nor a frown. He just stared at it before ordering his right-hand-man Kusakabe Tetsuya to throw them all away.

Yes, to everyone Hibari Kyoya was a robot or even a demon in the form of human. A human that couldn't feel, a human that seemed invincible, a human that had the strength equal or even more stronger to ten people in combined who were trained in several kinds fighting such as Muay Thai, Karate, Aikido, Judo, and everything that didn't even reach in comparison to Hibari Kyoya's wielding tonfas. But Hibari, like normal human beings, had something he liked.

Little animals such as birds, hedgehogs, and many more herbivores that was tiny. Hibari also liked to eat Hamburger steaks, but he was a picky eater if it comes to his favorite food. And most of all, Hibari cared for his school. Namimori High, Namimori Middle, and Namimori itself, he protected with all his strength.

Hibari Kyoya didn't randomly felt attached with the school, but his father always told him that if he wanted to be the carnivore he was aiming to be, he needed someone or something he would protect. Of course, being one of the Hibari's meant that they were as stubborn as hell, but Kyoya's father knew better than his own son. So, when Hibari Kyoya at the age of five learned that Namimori was something he could _tolerate_, he dedicated his life in protecting all of it. Even the students and ordinary citizens from herbivores who were prone to breaking the rules, he had come to protect.

Hibari Kyoya claimed himself that he was the only carnivore alive. He was the king of the jungle and for that, he ruled everyone. He was the infamous Hibari Kyoya who disciplined his people with iron fists. One said of the prefect's name, people would cower in fear. Yes, Hibari was and always would be the strongest carnivore alive in Namimori. And he was however a little surprised when Sawada Natsu asked him for a duel. He didn't even know if that herbivore was just delusional, insane, or perhaps had gone mad.

However, Hibari Kyoya was a man who never say no to anyone he deemed worthy of an opponent. He knew from all the gossips surrounding this school was that Sawada Natsu was considered the strongest among all. Beating the captain of Kendo Club with ease, running the whole marathon in a minute, yes Hibari Kyoya's bloodlust was acting again.

.

"I sent a challenge to Hibari Kyoya," Natsu exclaimed proudly as soon as he reached his home. Reborn who was drinking his coffee made by Tsuna before the brunet had gone to train with Fon and Yamamoto looked up to his student. "I already told you, you can't beat Hibari Kyoya," Reborn replied plainly, sipping his espresso peacefully. Natsu walked briskly up to Reborn and said fiercely,

"I'm stronger than him, Reborn! What kind of teacher are you?! You're supposed to encourage me, you know." Reborn looked up to him in those beady eyes as he jumped from the table, and walked calmly to the stairs. Natsu gaped but didn't lose his determination to bring down the prefect. He needed to make it clear to that thick headed prefect that he was the chosen one (heh). That he was the strongest in Namimori and Hibari Kyoya?

Tch, he was nothing but a small fry.

Hibari Kyoya was just a stepping stone in Natsu's path of becoming the strongest Vongola Boss. He now believed that Reborn was telling the truth about Vongola Famiglia. He was going to be that Don because he was chosen. So he knew he was the strongest. He was Sawada Natsu.

The strongest sky.

.

Hibari Kyoya respected everyone who he deemed worthy. Even with his pride that almost as high as the never ending sky, he knew he had to respect who could matched his strength. For a carnivore like him, opponents would always come and flock, would always challenge him to a dual battle that cost life and death. It was after all, the battle of both camps. It consisted of the carnivore of the jungle and the carnivore of the opposing side.

But Kyoya hated people trying to make a fool out of him. He despised herbivores who were trying to catch his attention by pretending to be one of his kinds, the carnivores. He hated it when some people defied his law, defied his words, and certainly stained his tonfas with a half-assed manner. He hated it when someone acted like they were all high mighty, higher than what Hibari thinks of himself.

He dodged, he wielded his tonfas, he smacked, he smirked, and he was done. Not even breaking a sweat, he kept his face remained impassive as he accused Sawada Natsu of deception, "You are not worthy of my time, herbivore." Said herbivore was cowering in fear, with all his subordinates bleeding into pulp on the ground, while Natsu was in the middle, his eyes with a hint of fear, before it vanished instantly as he taunted.

"Oh, yeah? I'm still here, Hibari Kyoya. Or are you afraid of losing to me?" Natsu said, giving up all his hope to wake these people beside him. They were pretty much bruised all over. Hibari Kyoya smirked. This herbivore was trying to dig a hole for his grave. Just when he was raising his tonfas to Natsu who was preparing to block his attack, someone interfered. Standing between them, holding one of Hibari's tonfa, while his back facing Natsu, was one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A.k.a Dame-Tsuna.

"Wao," Hibari greeted. Even if Hibari wasn't looking, he knew this person somehow would be able to suffice his needs. So when he managed to regain his stoic face, he charged again. Natsu who was trembling in fear from the beginning, but was able to hide it for long time ran for his life, leaving all his subordinates behind. And his brother was left alone facing the wrath of the angered prefect.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna regarded and Hibari nodded in return. Hibari charged again, his eyes glistening with his bloodlust, his murderous aura feeling the gap within, and Hibari started swinging his tonfa. Tsuna was able to dodge all the said tonfas even if he was only trained by Fon in just a month. He ducked, dodged, leapt when the tonfa was only a strand of hair against his nose. He wasn't taking the offensive.

Hibari had never felt so angered before. So he took this chance. He charged again, almost in millisecond he was already faced to face with Tsuna. Tsuna, not surprised at all because of his alertness (actually it's his hyper intuition but he didn't know that yet) as he read Hibari's muscles movements. He was able to dodge at the amount of speed almost on par with Hibari Kyoya. Hibari smirked before charging again. This time it was Tsuna's turn to counterattack. He jumped on the wall, bounced to the prefect's shoulder as he whacked the prefect's head, hard enough to make an elephant go down, and stood both his arms on the prefect's shoulder, before leaping off again to the air.

Hibari felt like his skull broke, but he didn't go down. His bloodlust was increasing each second passed, when the intruder went to his back, almost instantly before Hibari was able to wield his tonfa when the intruder whispered, "Thanks for going easy on my brother Hibari-san." Before the said intruder jumped from roof to roof and Hibari wasn't able to follow.

"Omnivore," he muttered angrily before stalking off leaving the bodies of the guys he went easy on.

.

Fon, to be honest was actually amazed at how accurate Tsuna's moves were. It was as if the more he sparred with the brunet, the more the brunet gained his instincts in fighting. Fon somewhat decided his decision in training the brunet out of impulse. He didn't really intend on training Sawada Tsunayoshi more than a week. But with all the learning capabilities of the brunet, Fon knew he found a new student he would gladly teach.

I-Pin was having fun sparring with Tsuna too. But to Fon, it looked like the brunet was going easy on his student because of how Tsuna gave his blows. Self-restriction, Fon mused. Now, he definitely knew why Reborn was so troubled between the twins. From what he could see, Natsu has great potential in becoming the boss of Vongola, but Tsuna in Reborn's and Fon's perspectives has more potential that that little tiny body was hiding.

And Fon would be the one gladly waking up the sleeping beauty.

Fon however was very disappointed when Tsuna came home this day almost fainting. He ushered his student inside the house of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, and asked the man to bring out the first aid kid. The man complied because he too needed to bandage up his son Takeshi from all the scratches and cuts his son got as soon his son started learning Tsuyoshi's Shigure Soen Ryu.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Yamamoto asked as soon as the boy seated next to Tsuna whose eyes were still half-lidded, and breathing were uneven. Tsuna tried to focus his gaze to Yamamoto and smiled, "It's nothing. Hibari-san and all," Yamamoto frowned. As far as he knew, Tsuna would never fight without anything behind. Heck, the brunet hates violence the most, so it wasn't likely for the brunet to just go, and fought the prefect. There's a catch and for some reason, Yamamoto already had a hunch.

"I was just trying to save my brother," and Yamamoto was right. Fon sighed while sipping his tea on the side. Tsuna refused his offer to clean his wounds as he was _used _to it which made Fon, Yamamoto, and Tsuyoshi frowned. It was as if it sounded that the brunet was tending his wounds for a very long time, and considering what Yamamoto told both adults (Fon and his father) it probably was.

"You don't have to go such lengths, Tsuna," Yamamoto reprimanded, wincing a little when his father touched his wound with cottons and alcohol. Tsuna smiled in return, treating his wounds carefully in an expert manner as he looked at Yamamoto straight in the eyes, and said,

"He's my brother."

.

"I told you, you can never beat Hibari Kyoya in your current state, you idiot!" Reborn whacked his student with his one-ton mallet and Natsu immediately covered his head for protection. Reborn didn't seem unfazed by this action, so he grabbed Leon, and whacked Natsu on the head. A loud thud was heard and a yelp came after.

"Reborn!" Reborn didn't hear anything more as he walked to Tsuna's room to rest. He still has someone to call to for tomorrow. To teach his student how to act like a boss, although that person may not do the job properly since Reborn deemed that student as no-good. Yare, yare, he was being surrounded by no good people.

A smirk form on his lips as he remembered what Leon gave his other no-good student. He hopped on Tsuna's bed, snored loudly with the brim of his fedora covering his eyes.

Enzo, be ready.

.

"What the hell is that?!" Natsu exclaimed as soon as he reached his home. He however was surprised to beyond belief when he saw a gigantic turtle walking down on the street. He ran to his house almost tripping on the way where the turtle must have flattened him into a fresh pancake if he didn't remember Reborn's teaching.

Literally running for his life, he opened the gate hastily. Closing it to the fullest as if the lock would do anything to restrain a living gigantic turtle as Natsu walked inside the house. He was greeted by a beaming Nana who Natsu observed was cooking a lot more than usual. He shrugged the thought off and banged his twin's room. He already knew who was responsible of this scenario. It's always him.

His tutor, Reborn.

"Reborn! Open this door! There's a huge turtle on the street!" Reborn calmly opened the door and boy was Natsu surprised when he saw at least ten people wearing black suits, and there in the center a blond with green jacket holding, wait, was that a whip?!

"There's a what on the street?" Reborn asked, though from Natsu's hearing capability he really thought Reborn sounded far too amused for his liking. Reborn eyed his other no-good student and Reborn shot in the blond's head, missing at least two inches of spare as the blond dodged the bullet. Natsu, who was completely forgotten on the doorway, stared in wide shock. Who the hell were these people?

"Dino Cavallone, where is your pet?" Reborn asked as soon as Dino was done gaping like a fish. Yare yare and he thought Dino was better than this. "Ah, Boss, where's Enzo?" Asked Romario who was on the verge of panicking because the said turtle was not the around. Dino who completely forgot his pet because he was so ecstatic about meeting his little brother (self-proclaimed big brother, people) forgot that his pet always grew whenever Enzo was feed water. Literally jumping from air, Dino asked,

"Where did Enzo go?" Romario and the other men who were inside the room almost face palmed when their boss lost his calm. It still puzzled them how a green turtle that apparently changed into a bigger size more than houses in Italy could be left forgotten. Reborn cocked his gun, pointed it at Dino's head, and said coolly, "You better get your damn pet in here, Dino. If that turtle made disturbance in Namimori, you will face your death."

Dino maybe a strong boss, but he was not suicidal. He knew how Reborn was serious when he said those lines. So, not wasting any more time he jumped from the window. Loud cries were head from the room, but he didn't care. He didn't want to die so early and besides, he hasn't met his dear little brother yet (he didn't recognize Natsu since Reborn didn't give him a picture in the first place).

He ran, tripped, ran, tripped, and ran, as soon as he searched for his dear pet. Dino looked everywhere but he didn't see a giant turtle walking around Namimori. He was so dead when he comes back to that house.

There was a saying that when Enzo was in his true form (little one), any Mafioso who were able to tamed the turtle would be granted to have an easy life, but any Mafioso who were able to tamed the turtle in his gigantic form, even if it only once, they would be a great boss inside the underground. So when Dino found his pet on the sidewalk of the park, he found someone petting his turtle. Take note, Enzo was still in his large form. Dino already had a clue on who was this person, so to be sure he approached the brunet.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of my pet," he greeted casually. The brunet stood up from the ground where he was kneeling to have a better angle to feed the said turtle, and smiled at Dino's direction. "Is this your pet?" The brunet asked him quietly and Dino nodded enthusiastically. He was sure of it. This one was his little brother!

"My name is Dino Cavallone," he said holding out his hand. The brunet smiled whom Dino was sure the named was Sawada, "Sawada…" Natsu, "Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, Dino-san," Tsuna said quietly, petting Enzo on the back who was still in his large form. Dino on the other hand couldn't stutter a word. Sawada Tsunayoshi? Wait, the other one? Tsuna sensing that Dino-san wouldn't answer him anymore faced Enzo instead.

He petted the huge turtle a little more, wonder why he wasn't scared of the turtle that apparently larger than his head, his whole body even, but still, Enzo was kind of cute. Tsuna mused, almost choking for using such endearing word. He stroked the gigantic turtle's head before whispering a quiet goodbye. He faced Dino-san again who was frozen in shock for some reason and bowed lightly.

Enzo reverted back into his little form as soon as Tsuna left and looked curiously at his master. Dino snapped out of his reverie as soon as he felt Enzo's tongue on his feet. He crouched down, petting the turtle with his hand, and asked, "Why did you let him pet you, Enzo?" And as if wishing the turtle to answer, he waited patiently. Until he decided that he was being silly, he walked back to where he came from. Of course, with tripping between his walks. Take note that Namimori's road was flat as board with nothing like bumps on it.

As soon as Dino reached his destination, he was covered in scratches. From grass to dirt, he pressed the doorbell. Tsuna was the one who opened the door for him. He quietly muttered soft thanks before flopping down the floor. Tsuna picked him up, placing his one arm to his neck, and carried Dino to the door. He didn't know what this blond wanted, but he felt as though he had known him before. He placed Dino on the couch and called for Reborn. Said baby was busy drinking his espresso again.

Wasn't this baby going to get sick of those?

"Reborn, you have a guest," he quietly said before going to the bathroom to change clothes. Dino on the other hand was waked up with Reborn's famous one-ton mallet. Dino yelped a little, stumbling in the wide orange couch, when he turned to face his tutor. "Reborn! You have no idea how I wanted to know what is going on!" He exclaimed as soon as he regain his footing. Reborn merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

"Oi, is this turtle yours?! It keeps bugging me! And who are you anyway?" Right, Natsu could hold his temper as long as he wanted, but never dared mess with his hair. And this turtle just popped out of the blue and began tugging his beautiful blond hair. "My dear baka-student," cue gasped from Dino, "this is Dino Cavallone. He's going to be your mentor since he is a boss himself, and a past student of mine." Reborn calmly said, polishing his gun on his hand.

Both student and ex-student paled. "O-oh, h-hello Dino-san, nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Natsu," Natsu wasn't sure if he would laugh or cry because of the dumfounded look on the man's face. However it was back to the calm one when he shook his hands. "Nice to meet you too, my dear brother," he stated his claim. Natsu didn't really care if the other treated him as such, but he could go along.

"You'll be my big brother, then," he said plainly.

.

Dino respected his ex-tutor's decisions every time. They were plainly accustomed and he was sure that his tutor was doing the right thing. Always. He was taught, beat up, and lectured by the said hitman slash home tutor when he was learning to be the boss of Cavallone Family. He learned the harsh life not only in Mafia school where he studied, but the cruelty of the underground.

He learned, he fought, he applied, and now he was officially leading the Cavallone Family that was said to be one of the strongest allies of Vongola. He lead them, he protected his men, he treated his men as his own family at home because that's what his tutor always taught him to never forget. He killed, yes. Because when he accepted the inheritance ceremony, he vowed that everyone who harmed his Famiglia would suffer the wrath of the new Tenth Cavallone Boss.

He however unlike other Mafiosis never forgets how to feel. When he stained his hands with blood of the Famiglia who dared to harm Vongola and Cavallone, he would never fall asleep until he deemed himself paid enough. Or if that's even possible, but his ex-tutor always taught him that whenever he needed to kill, he need to keep on his mind that he wasn't killing on impulse. He was doing it for the Family.

Yes, he already killed several people who have ties in the Mafia, and he wouldn't say he was innocent either because no matter how he denied, he was going to be labeled as a murderer. But his ex-tutor always told him in harsh tone that everything inside the Mafia was inevitable. No matter how much he resisted, there would always be time he would have no choice but to kill people with his own hands.

They were wrong, he knew. And he was damn proud of himself because he still knew which was right and which was wrong. It was the privilege he always treasured when Reborn told him that he was done teaching him. That he was ready to be the boss of the Cavallone Family. Being proud for himself was an understatement because Dino was known as no-good Dino. He always failed on everything and he was as clumsy as how the bottle of wine broke in one light thud. He was hopeless, but when he was deemed worthy of taking the position for Cavallone Boss, he was damn proud of himself. And he was thankful.

Thankful to his ex-tutor who taught him everything he had to learn. Not in exactly the nicest way as possible, but Dino knew he learned. He learned everything inside and out of the Mafia that Reborn was trying to teach him. That the day Dino decided that he was one of the Mafioso, he was risking his life, being one of them meant that he was on the verge of death every single day. And considering what his position underground, opposing Famiglias were always on his throat. He was good as dead if Reborn hadn't taught him all the things he needed to learn.

However, he was beyond confused as to why Reborn was teaching a clearly wrong student. He had initially thought that Tsuna was going to be the boss of the great Vongola. The strongest Famiglia underground, but it turned out that it was the other twin. Sawada Natsu. He tried questioning Reborn but he was met with the ends of Reborn's gun and Dino happily complied not to question any further. There was always a saying that the curiosity kills the cat, and thankfully he only has turtle, and nothing more.

So when the night came, he decided to pay a visit to this Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was still inclined by the fact that this boy, whoever he was, would be going to be the strongest bosses of Vongola, even stronger than Primo himself.

"Good evening, Dino-san," Tsunayoshi greeted him quietly. Dino noticed the second he stood on the doorway of Tsuna's room there were lots of people inside. There was kid that he knew was Lambo Bovino, the kid that he also met this day I-Pin, the kid that Dino knew too well, Fuuta, and unexpectedly, the two Arcobalenos, Fon and Reborn, were also inside.

Dino nodded in return and pushed his body inside the clean room that Dino noticed didn't have that much objects inside. This room was where he found Reborn this afternoon, Dino remembered. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed since the three children were already in Tsuna's bed, while the two Arcobalenos were hanging a cradle on both sides, sleeping soundly.

"Ne, Tsuna," he asked quietly fearing of waking his ex-tutor up. He still didn't understand himself why he invited himself inside Tsuna's room if there was a living room, wider, than this one, and no one was sleeping in there. But for some reason, he wanted to inspect because Dino had to face it, Tsuna has something that drawn him to him. Perhaps, it was that smile. Yes, Dino was sure. It was his little brother's smile.

"Hm?" Tsuna answered in a distracting tone. He was running his fingers to Fuuta's brownish hair, and smiled absently. Dino found watching Tsuna interact with the children endearing. It was as if a sign that the world was peaceful, which clearly wasn't. He smiled, nodding to his head as he looked at Tsuna, he muttered under his breath.

"I instantly have two little brothers, huh?"

.

**Next Chapter: **The Last Color and the String of Hatred

* * *

**A/N:** Turns out, I still have a week to have internet on my own. Mwahaha, then I will have to wait at least a week or two to have an internet again. So, I will update as long as the internet is still going. Haha. And dang, Hibari's character was hard to do. Haha. This chapter is so long. Damn. And seriously, I had no idea what the heck I was writing on Hibari's part. He's hard to handle, but I'll make it up on the next chapter. Sorry about that.

**cross-over-lover232:** Haha! I thought the other sky should be obvious. XD Thanks for the review!  
**otaku908:** Haha! I know right?! He's just that loyal, tch tch. Anyway, ahah. Thanks for the review!  
**Toumei Ai:** Oh, I was planning that too since Tsuna can't just be a push-over all the time. But, anyway! Haha, thanks for the review!  
**Chew Chew:** Aww, thanks for the review!  
**Faliara:** Haha! Thank you! I thought long chapters were hard to read, so I was debating if I should shorten it, but since you said it was fine. I'll do it instead. Haha! Thanks for the review!  
**Narqissa:** I know, right? I read so many fics too where most of them were abandoned. I don't know, but it's kind of disappointed me. But at least, they shared great fics. Thanks for the review! Haha.  
**Katsumi-chan99:** Aww, thanks! And I'm glad I helped. Haha, I was really planning to upload it like before twelve, but I was rereading it, and poof, it was already 1:30 in the morning. Haha! Thanks for the review!  
**Rikkai and hyotei lover:** Haha! Thankyou.  
**Bacon Powder:** Haha! Thanks!  
**moongirljc:** Thanks for the review! Haha.  
**7sheryl7:** Haha! Thank you!  
**Someone:** Aww, thank you!  
**Ken-blaze:** You're the first one to guess it was Dino! Hahaha! Thanks!  
**Urara S. H:** You're the second one to guess it was Dino! Hahaha! Thank you!  
**Anastasia Raimon:** Haha! It's my pleasure. Thanks for the review!  
**Guest:** Aww, thank you! Thanks for reading and for the review! Haha.  
**Hopelesslyhope:** Aww, thank you!  
**GreenDrkness:** Thanks for the review! And then wam, you're the third one to guess it was Dino! Haha!  
**Kiri Kaitou Clover:** Haha! I really smiled wide at your review. Thank you!  
**lovelylover0000x:** Aww, thanks!  
**StoneLily:** Thank you! Haha.  
**Xiang Yun:** Aww, yeah. I'm planning to reveal the future same as the timeline in KHR. Like, Varia Arc first, before that. Oh, shoot. Haha! Thanks for the review!


	6. Last Color and the String of Hatred 1

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[6] The Last Color and the String of Hatred [Part 1]

"Sawada! Answer this question on the board," the teacher called, almost exasperatedly. Voice loud even if it was unnecessary – the class was quiet, even rustling hairs could be heard. Tsuna looked at her teacher, said nothing, and stood up from his seat. Completely zoned the noises and snickering from behind him. He was not a bastard to deny that he wasn't irritated the least. For all the whole years he had lived, he always received this kind of treatment.

Treatment where he would be blatantly ignored by almost everyone (teachers and staff were supposed to approach him since he was a student of Namimori), kicked mercilessly for doing nothing, teachers cornering him during class even if he was trying to listen to their shitty teachings, and last, humiliated by his peers almost every day, since during weekends he was only staying at his house. Yes, seemed pretty normal for someone like him. Something that would always happen to someone named Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna walked to the board where the writings were all written. Tsuna tried to answer, he really did. But the writings on the board looked gibberish to him. He tried to study last night, to understand what the hell the teacher was blabbering about. But under the pressure of the people surrounding him, maybe he was better off as a failure.

Looking as if nothing was wrong even from anyone who looked through the window or the doors, there was a huge circus at the center. After all, Dame-Tsuna failed again. The teacher clicked his tongue, obviously predicted that he wouldn't be able to answer. So much for moral support, he sarcastically added to his head.

Tsuna wasn't someone to hold grudge. In fact, with all this bullying that he always faced from his classmates, mocked by all his teachers from his grade, some teachers from lower grades even dared to insult him even if he wasn't even in their class, staff that blatantly ignored him when someone spilled their juices on his uniform, and his twin, Sawada Natsu who was always there, looking all sympathetic even if inside Tsuna knew he was not.

Tsuna knew his brother was not someone to be underestimated. People might not know it, but all of them were all circled around his brother's finger. And Tsuna was one of them because he was stupid. Stupid to always believe that his brother would rely on him, stupid to believe that if he acted like a big brother he should be, then his brother would call him for help. But Tsuna never cared because even if just a couple of seconds his brother looked his way, then he knew that he existed. Even if he knew, he was not.

Tsuna lowered his head, ashamed that he made himself looked stupid again in front of this entire crowd. He wondered where he should be placed in the society, supposedly sure if he even existed in anyone's lives. Then again, there was his mother but Tsuna knew she didn't really care whether he would disappear one day.

Every day, he learned to live on his own. Every day he learned to clean his own mistakes. And every day, he learned the thin line that separated him from his family. There was always this lingering gray line that he would never be able to erase in case he fell on his death.

"Haha! That's okay Tsuna, I didn't get it either!" the sound of a familiar voice stopped Tsuna from his reverie. There, he saw Yamamoto grinning at him. Finally snapping out of his depressing thoughts, he smiled at Yamamoto.

Ah, how could he forget about his friend? How could he forget Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin, Bianchi, Fon, and Reborn? Smiling slightly at the realization, he sat down next to Yamamoto. Completely ignoring the classmates that were sending him glares because the famous jock was befriending Dame-Tsuna.

"You know Tsuna," Yamamoto started and Tsuna looked up to meet his friend's determined eyes. Slightly taken aback, he looked to the other side. His friend seemed to notice so Yamamoto ruffled his hair. The gesture made Tsuna want to lean in for the heat. The warmth of someone who cared, even the slightest made Tsuna shiver, it was the first time.

"You're not alone, Tsuna," Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in slightly shock. He had never heard Yamamoto talked in this kind of tone. It was kind of endearing, he thought, since he could read the determination between the beats of Yamamoto's unwavering gaze. Shyly smiling, he nodded his head. Yes, Tsuna now knew. He always knew.

That in this black and white world he was born to see, he was now slightly seeing the colors he failed to recognize as one of the insignias before.

As he leaned his back against his chair, Yamamoto ruffled his hair before facing the board to try to listen and not doze off, he closed his eyes. Opened it again with brightness shining deep within, the sunset eyes he remembered from his dream appeared on his line sight as if saying, "I'm proud of you, _son_."

Tsuna's eyes glowed orange but no one was able to see. He looked at the sky that turned to be bluer than before, slowly Tsuna smiled. He silently mumbled that only Yamamoto was able to catch making the baseball jock smiled widely.

"This is what they called happiness, huh?"

.

Hibari Kyoya was born from a wealthy family. He was a man to be respected from both fear and intelligence. He was a diligent child, bringing shame to those delinquents that compared themselves to the prefect. He was Hibari Kyoya, the man that brought fear and security to all the citizens of Namimori. He was a man that took his own path – the very same man who would trash everything around him if they ever get in his way.

Yes, Hibari Kyoya was a terrifying man indeed.

But even if Hibari Kyoya was a man to be respected and feared, he was still but a mere child that held the innocence that no one was able to see through. Hibari Kyoya lived in an environment where people only walk through him, a ghost in the palace one might say. Servants bowed, yes. But, no one started a conversation with young Kyoya. There were no hellos, nor how are you's, the only thing that Kyoya remembered was when his father came home with a woman he didn't know and his mother crying like a herbivore he despised.

Hibari Kyoya never learned how to interact with people he barely knew. He was able to communicate through animal words, but no one was able to keep up with him since his knowledge about wild animals, insects were beyond incomparable for a mere child. Hibari Kyoya lived his life alone, trained himself alone, and lived by his own in the darkness.

Kyoya considered himself as the top of the food chain. He was the superior, he was strong, and he was unpredictable. He moved on his own, guided his own, and he cared for his own. He was a man full of mysteries, but no one dared to question. He learned his animal talks because he was able to communicate more precisely to the herbivores he deemed worthy.

Hibari Kyoya was a man who believed in superiority in the case of the food chain. He knew pretty well that carnivores like him were the only ones who ruled the jungle. Kyoya learned that if he was the superior, no one would be able to come near him as he was strong and unpredictable. His hatred for crowd always increased because most of the herbivores he deemed to be respected soon corrupted with another herbivore. Such herbivores always sent rage on his nerves.

He respected opponents that could rival his strength, yes. He respected those herbivores that were able to land a punch on him, yes. But Hibari Kyoya respected the kind of herbivores even if he deemed himself the superior of them all. Herbivores have, Kyoya believed, this ability that no one except their own knew. Herbivores tend to lived longer than anyone, without strength that carnivores have. Herbivores would still be alive and… kicking. And Hibari respected them for that.

But there's one thing that Hibari had never seen before. It was those rare kinds.

Omnivores.

Hibari Kyoya had never seen those kinds before. The kinds where there's a mixture of the blood of an herbivore and a carnivore. It was unlikely, he knew. Because in the jungle Kyoya created on his world, there were only two kinds that were able to live in one kingdom. But the felt of those hits he received yesterday from a certain brunet who he now knew was the name.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was starting to recognize those kinds he didn't understand. Omnivores were unpredictable. Kyoya knew that far too well. They wore those fangs that could slice anyone in half and reverted themselves into hapless herbivores. Kyoya wondered if there would be one like one day. And he was able to see.

The character of an omnivore he was trying to envision.

Seeing those bright brown caramel eyes staring into nothingness with a smile on his face made Kyoya checked his list of traits. He was on the Nami-High ground because of the herbivores who were trying to sneak some kind of green leaf, or marijuana, during lunch made Kyoya see red. After 'disciplining' those herbivores, he walked to the rooftop only to stop when he saw that smile.

Taking his notepad from inside his gakuran, he checked the box that says, "Omnivores tend to smile whenever possible," and then he checked the other one that says, "Omnivores can have those looks that can make a person pee in their pants," when he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi glared at something he didn't know.

Placing the check list inside his gakuran, Kyoya made his way to the rooftop to have some nap. He was feeling tired today for some reason and why had he been noticing that a lot from his discipline committee were calling for absence? Ignoring the slight disturbance from his school, he walked briskly to the rooftop's stairs, scaring all the students that dared to cut their classes, and finally stepped inside.

Leaning back against the bare floor, Hibari closed his eyes.

.

"Extreme running!" was all the voice that could be heard from the neighborhood from a certain boxer. Ryohei pumped his fists up in the air, breathing hard as he looked straight up ahead. His eyes shunned yellow as he pumped his fists, training his hard more to keep his muscles intact. Tournament for boxing would be two weeks from now and he had to get ready for it.

He slowed his pace as he rounded the corner, shouting Extreme as he did so. Until people stopped in front of him and he slowed down. Looking straight ahead, he saw two people wearing green clothes, more like a uniform from the other side. Rethinking. He couldn't think anything, so he just asked politely. By politely, he meant loudly.

"Who are you people, to the extreme?!" he asked, yelling at the top of his lungs. It was his normal voice and besides, he was used to it. Eyeing the two people in front of him, he idly wondered what was happening. His vibes told him that these people were anything but ordinary, considering how they looked.

Ryohei wasn't someone who judged people, but his instinct was kicking. He might be deemed as a muscle-head, not thinking but sports, he was still and always would be a boxer. And as a boxer, he trusted his instinct more than anything else. And as he eyed these two people, his stance changed from moving forward to a defensive stance. He was feeling anxious, something he had never felt before, and a little excited at the same time. How couldn't he? He was after all, the boxing champion.

And certainly these people could fit the category of worthy opponents.

But really, even if Ryohei was grinning like an idiot, he was feeling strange. Looking at the blond with bobby pins on either side of his hair, his teeth so wide that Ryohei was starting to think the man wanted him to see that he had brushed his teeth more than anyone else, and the other. Ryohei had never seen someone with those looks before. Those eyes, they seemed normal if one glance, but if Ryohei looked more to it.

He was kind of disturbed.

He had never seen someone so… blank.

"Why do we have to do this again, byon?!" the blond asked, ignoring Ryohei's protest of not being answered directly. The one with the beanie didn't say anything, only adjusted his glasses with his two fingers, and looked at Ryohei from head to toe.

Feeling a little perturbed of being analyzed, Ryohei shifted a little. He promised to his sister that he wouldn't fight anymore, not when he would worry his little sister more than she already was. He had been training nonstop because the tournament was two weeks from now, and his sister worried about him the most because he practiced nonstop.

"I can do this myself, Kaki-pii!" the blond exclaimed, startling Ryohei a little. The blond growled while the other stepped back, and Ryohei… grinned.

Might as well have a little practice before the match.

.

"Dame-Tsuna, give me my grape candy!" Lambo whined, stomping his feet on Tsuna's head. Tsuna, on the other hand winced, but trying not to show it on his face. After all, Lambo was still Lambo. He smiled a little as he rummaged through his bag (Lambo apparently had a good balance on top of his head, much to Tsuna's chagrin), and brought out the piece of candy he bought earlier.

"Here you go," he quietly muttered as he raised his hand up to let Lambo get a good grasped on his grape candy. Sometimes Tsuna wondered why he never got irritated with this kid, even if he knew from others that Lambo was seriously a one-heck of a child that no one would want.

Perhaps it was just Lambo being Lambo, no matter how he got on Tsuna's nerves, he still was likeable in Tsuna's opinion (which always made him doubt about his own sanity). Thinking back, he really attracted a lot of weird people lately.

He has been under Fon-san's care for a little while now and he might as well say that he had a good grasp on his moves. He still couldn't believe how he managed to survive Fon-san's training. Maybe, he was also at fault for assuming that well, Fon-san would be as gentle as he was in his everyday life.

Boy had he been so wrong. Despite of Fon-san's calm demeanor when he drinks tea or play with the children, Fon-san was different inside the battlefield. Well, Tsuna mused, Fon-san still has his calm during the battles, but Fon-san's fighting abilities were nothing compared to what he had imagined. It was like the calm before the rage, taking all before attacking in one tremendous step that could rival with trained muscles.

It was, he supposed, the simple meaning of amazing.

"Oi, Baka-Tsuna, watch where you're going," Reborn scolded, his voice squeaking as he polished his gun while sitting on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna started, but relaxed a little as he remembered that it was only Reborn being Reborn. It was odd, he mused, how he now often seen the baby hitman around him, or anywhere that Tsuna could always see.

Today was a bit dull, he came from Yamamoto's dojo and Fon-san insisted on staying there for a little while. Tsuna tried to argue, but Fon-san said he was going to be okay. It was strange, he thought, how his life had been always dull since before, but when Reborn came. His world completely turned 180 degrees. He was being exaggerated, but hey, it was true. In his mind, anyway.

Muttering a quiet, "I'm home," Tsuna went upstairs. He was really tired and he needed some sleep. Although he noticed… hmm.

"Where's Fuuta?"

.

Walking down the unfamiliar street, the boy heaved a heavy sigh. His eyes darting everywhere as he searched for a sign where he'd come from, clutching the bear he had between his arms. Sighing again, he smiled wistfully as he walked aimlessly through the narrow street, his eyes looking straight ahead.

He was lost.

Hugging the bear his mom had first given him, he closed his eyes. Opening them again as he walked, _think, think, think_, he chanted to himself. _Use your head, remember where you came from_, he reassured himself. He continued walking until he reached the main street, heaving a heavy sigh again, he saw the light turned green.

Walking, he thought idly to himself, were his parents worried about him? He guessed not. They were the ones who pretty much dragged him here, into an unknown place anyway. He smiled wistfully, clutching the bear as he did so, before his mind drifted to the fact that he always knew. Always presented to him at heart. That he would always be… always be a _replacement_.

"Ah, Kuma[**1**]-san!" he shouted, when he remembered that he had a bear with him. Glancing down, he saw the bear, but he couldn't go where the bear was. Not when people were pushing him to the other side. Feeling a little pissed, he pushed all the obstacles that was hindering him from getting the only gift he got from his mother.

"Beep! Beep!" he glanced up, only to be surprised to see a bus was coming his way. He stood there like a statue, not knowing what to do, until he opened his eyes. Almost expecting that he would see white, golden gates, and baby with wings, but he was wrong. What he saw was…

An Angel.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?!_" he looked up to the driver, not knowing what to say since he didn't understand what the driver just said. It didn't sound like Japanese. Not caring about the driver who was, he thought amusedly, fuming and literally red, he looked down, and smiled in relief. The bear was safe and sound. He snapped his head, almost feeling like he snapped his neck when he heard someone panting behind him, ah!

"Thank you so much for saving me, Angel-san!" he smiled, bowing ninety degrees as he did so, looking at the stranger who saved him. He smiled again, standing up straight, that he got his message across. That he was able to give his gratitude to his savior. He glanced down, Angel-san was still crouching on the ground, when he heard someone laughing.

"Angel-san? Well… that's certainly a first," his savior smiled at him, almost too brightly, and he couldn't help but feel like he was so little. Almost miniscule to human's naked eye when those eyes landed on his form.

"Tell me, boy. Why did you call me that?" he looked at his savior strangely, like his savior just grown a second head before he broke into a wild grin.

"Because Angel-san is Angel-san! Angel-san is nice, and uhm," he paused, thinking briefly as he searched the word that would suffice Angel-san, before he smiled triumphantly and said, "And pretty!"

Said Angel-san stared down below, wondering if the kid somehow got his head hit on something really hard. Considering what the kid was up until now, it was possible.

"What's your name?" Angel-san asked him, and he looked down. Torn between guilt and happiness because his mama always told him that never talk to strangers, and never give their name. But Angel-san wasn't a stranger, he was his friend… maybe.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he fumbled on his hands, pulling his fingers, and when he was sure he got it right. He grinned to Angel-san, showed him his hand, and said, "and I'm five!" Angel-san looked at him oddly again before walking away. He followed, stumbling on his feet as he did so.

"Ne Angel-san," he called quietly after a while of silence and clutched on his bear as he did so. Hearing no response, he looked at his side and said, "Your eyes are colorful," he paused, and smiled, clutching more to the bear as he looked outside and said, "And it suits Angel-san's wings. Angel-san's eyes are pretty, just like him," he said offhandedly.

Hearing nothing in response, he looked at the lake they passed by. And he couldn't help but asked, "Ne Angel-san," he called, "if you are the sky, would you let the lake mirror you? Isn't that rude?" he asked, looking at the lake once more before looking up at the sky. He looked at his front when he heard someone laughing.

"You really are an… interesting person, Tsunayoshi-kun," Angel-san said and he felt like he was… how do you call that word again? Ah, that. Praised. He smiled broadly, his bear still at his arm, and they were both covered in another silence. Ah! He just remembered.

He was lost.

"Ne Angel-san," he asked timidly, embarrassed for forgetting that he was in trouble… again. "Can you tell me where I am?" he asked, and Angel-san looked at him.

"We're already here," Angel-san said and his eyes widened. He really was! He turned to look at Angel-san once more, completely forgetting that the place they were staying at somehow… had a lot of people inside. He bowed again, a trait his mother always told him to do so meeting elders or expressing gratitude.

"Thank you… ah! What's your name, Angel-san?!" he added hastily, waving his arms on his face, while the bear's head moved back and forth. Angel-san laughed, _again_, and said,

"Let's have a contest ne, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he nodded, noting a little that Angel-san seemed disappearing for some reason as he listened, "if you find me first, I'll tell you my name and if I find you first…"

"Then, I won't tell," and Angel-san disappeared.

.

"Angel-san? Who's that?" Tsuna asked himself, waking with sweat rolling down his cheeks. He glanced up to see the big hand turned 11pm. Groaning, he sat up, and walked to the window. Who was that? Why couldn't he remember?

Anyway, he walked back to his bed, covering himself with the blanket, and soon, droned out from the world of livings.

.

"Tsu-kun! Can you buy the things that on the list? Thank you!" his mom yelled from the bottom. He snapped his eyes opened, yawning as he did so, and sat up. Glancing at the clock again, he groaned. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon, dammit. And it's weekend, why must he wake up in this hour? Granted that it was three in the afternoon, but still. He needed rest.

His body felt like hell.

Dragging his blanket to the bathroom, he suppressed a sigh. Dammit. He was tired as hell and he still had a session with Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi-san. Facing flat face to the bathtub's door, he stumbled to inside. Ouch. When the water touched his skin, he immediately wished he woke himself first before taking shower. Ugh, so much for regrets now. Only it's a good thing that Reborn, Fon-san, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta? Where was Fuuta anyway? He hadn't seen the little guy since yesterday.

Waking up from his reverie, he allowed the water to let it drop. Once he was done, he stepped out of the tub, and looked for his towel. Wrapping it to himself, he looked at the mirror. Finally seeing his face for the longest time. He changed, he noticed, the slight creases from his forehead lessened, and he smiled.

He needed to thank Reborn for this.

.

Gokudera wasn't sure whether he hated himself for asking, or even thinking that Dame-Tsuna was better than his Tenth. He asked the Bucking Bronco yesterday, but idiot only answered him with the same… well, answer as him.

"_He will be a great boss,"_ the Bronco answered him, grinning like an idiot he already was. Gokudera wanted to bang his head on the wall, asked the Gods to stop torturing him with these kinds of thoughts. He shouldn't be. It was impolite, insolent, and it was a sign of betrayal. And he might be a bastard child, but he was not… would not be a backstabber.

Walking to the mall, he wondered why he went here in the first place. It was annoying staying at his house when he couldn't do anything but stare at the wall. Doing nothing, thinking nothing. No UMA's, no strange objects, just one hell of a normal day. In other words…

Boring.

He walked to the elevator, he wanted to reassure himself, to align himself. He was doubting the man that lightened up his world, and it was unbearable because he couldn't feel… the shame he was trying to grasp. It was unnerving because he knew… he knew who to follow, yet his heart… wanted different. Wanted that someone, someone that asked him just the other day if he ate his meal, someone who just expressed his gratitude to him, looking at him straight in the eye as he did so, Gokudera wanted…

No, desired to have that man looked at him… again. But then, his Tenth would come and he would feel _really _bad of thinking such things. Of thinking that the Tenth wasn't worth following and the other was, the other deserved the title most, but it couldn't be.

Because Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't chosen.

This was the matter he so wanted to solve. The problem that he knew the answer, yet could not accept the fact. Because he owed, he saw the sign of a leader he would follow, but he also saw from the other, not just the leadership, but the warmth that those eyes held. The eyes of someone who looked at everyone straight in the eye, saying what the words couldn't produce, it was unnerving, yet endearing.

And Gokudera was drawn.

Walking up to the railings of the rooftop, he looked down. It still wondered him how people could be so little up from above, the distance between the people at the top from the people below. He always felt that feeling, the feeling of having the rights out of everyone, but couldn't find the voice to point it out because he was an outsider. Not an official, only a product of people who made mistakes.

Everyone, every people made mistakes, and Gokudera was one of those. He was always rational about things, doing as best as he could to correct his mistakes, but still… The people only saw his flaws, his traits that always came out whenever people talked about his mother, but he wasn't regretting it. He was able to… to defend what he was thinking. To talk to people with his own will, to tell them that they were wrong of thinking so badly of his mother. It was strange, he thought.

But kind of nice because he was able to say what he was thinking. Looking up to the sky, he wondered when he would find the light he was searching unconsciously. The light that he wanted to see.

Deciding that he was wasting his time here, he walked inside the elevator. Pressing the ground button, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the metal wall. The elevator ding, and revealed a girl, and a boy Gokudera knew too well.

"Dame-Tsuna," he muttered darkly.

.

"I'm going," he called out quietly. He sighed and looked at Lambo and I-Pin on either side of his shoulder. Reborn was with his brother, with that fedora of his covering most of his eyes which almost sent Tsuna on the edge.

He knew from experience and the _shows _he watched that whenever Reborn tipped the brim of his hat, the baby hitman was planning something _drastic_ that would scar anyone's sanity. He should feel grateful, he thought forlornly, that Reborn spared his existence. For some reason, the baby hitman somehow made it a claim that Tsuna was _his _student.

And then Fon-san _gladly _disagreed.

It somehow amused him when the two babies would laugh among themselves and would freak both Lambo and I-Pin, Fuuta laughing beside, while Bianchi would fuss how Reborn was so majestic and all. It was an odd routine, but with Yamamoto, and the others besides him, he felt something he had never felt before.

Contentment.

Such a sappy word, really. But still, Tsuna was happy. At least he was sure he was. After all, from all these he lived, living with Reborn and the others made him laugh almost every day. That was the funny thing, actually, that he was able to laugh whole-heartedly.

He had never because no one talked to him. Always chucking him out because he was boring. Uninteresting. It didn't really bother him that much, but still… He felt envy. The feeling that he never wanted to feel, but seeing those smiles, he was satisfied. Satisfied to himself that he made someone smile, someone cling to the hope he had been holding for a long time.

A hope to change their fates.

He stopped abruptly when he felt the ominous feeling he was feeling a little while ago. He thought he was hallucinating, but it appeared somehow again. Looking back, with Lambo and I-Pin stopped their verbal argument, a girl with purple (A/N: I really don't know what color her hair is) hair, and brown eyes. And man, Tsuna had never felt so intimated by a girl before.

Coughing, he called out. And she only seemed to notice him when he fake coughed again. She walked briskly to him, and then bam!

She slapped his face.

Taken aback, he looked at the children who he no doubt were mad. He wasn't actually, and he slightly had an idea why a girl such as her would go so far of slapping him in the face. Three-thirty in the afternoon and counting, and he already encountered such a girl.

"Yes?" he asked calmly as he let I-Pin and Lambo stood firmly in front of him. He smiled slightly, his eyes softening a little as he looked at the children. He wondered again, where was Fuuta?

"Why do you teach kids with violence?! Yesterday, I just saw you talking to that cute baby holding a green gun, why would you even buy him that?!" the girl shouted at his face. Tsuna wanted to point out that technically those were Reborn's guns, and his alone, but the girl didn't seem to notice him anyway, so he didn't respond, not wanting to waste that would certainly wouldn't reach the girl.

"And now this?! Why is a girl like her kicking this cute kid?! And why is this kid holding a grenade?!" she practically let her lungs out, and Tsuna had the urge to cover his ears, but he didn't do so because that might aggravate the misunderstanding between them. Or at least to her.

She was going to slap him again when Lambo and I-Pin bit her leg.

"Aw, aw, aw! See! You teach them these too! They're going to grow up as delinquents if you continue this, mister!" she accused and Tsuna had had enough. Insulting him was fine, but never messed with him when it came to his kids. Technically, they weren't his kids, but even so…

"Miss," he spoke calmly as he stopped both her arms from wiggling from his grasps. Lambo and I-Pin took the hint and stepped back, feeling a little bad for hurting the other. And when Tsuna-nii looked at them, they lowered their heads. Tsuna-nii was mad.

"I can perfectly understand your concern for my siblings," he paused as he looked sternly at the children before continuing, "but I must say, you can't decide what their future will be. I might be stupid, idiot as the others say, but I know my own values. And I don't hurt girls, much less you," he breathed and continued.

"And I won't say anything bad because I knew your intentions are genuine and for that, I'm happy. I'm glad because someone cared. I'm glad because I saw you care, so please," he begged, eyes glistening orange as he did so and said, "let them be their selves."

The girl looked at the man before her, his eyes darting to the children who were glaring at her, before changing into somewhat admiration, and finally she looked at the man again. She thought she was seeing things, but those eyes…

"I'm Miura Haru, desu!" she exclaimed and Tsuna cocked an eyebrow before taking the proffered hand. He nodded and picked up the children, placing them on each of his shoulder as he slightly bowed his head to Haru, and walked away.

Waking up from her daze, she caught up to him. Smiling widely as she did so. It was the first time. The first that someone looked at her in the eye. Set dead-on, looking at her whole-being, those eyes that looked at her with nothing but conviction for his matter about the children, the determination, and the sadness from those eyes that opened the emotions that held within.

Yes, Miura Haru found her man.

"Wait for me, desu!" she yelled, picking up her pace as she did so. He halted and she smiled in relief. She needed to thank him, to thank him for making her realize. For making her feel that with all the fuss from others, all she was to think was what she wanted to do. To do for her future and not what others would say. And he thought her that.

When he looked at her straight dead-on, she knew her breathing stopped.

"Can you tell me your name, desu?!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her blush from the man before her. Those eyes that only looked at her, not anyone besides her, and she was happy. Someone… someone knew she existed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but why would you want to know my name?" he asked skeptically and Haru felt her heart skipped a beat. She smiled widely, clinging to the unsuspecting man's arms, before letting her head fall to his shoulders, ignoring the cries of shouts from the children. For now, she would be selfish.

Because this man? He was Haru's.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" she woke up from her paradise and stared at those brown eyes, and those eyes were practically screaming at her, the innocence clearly written. Yes, Haru was sure.

"Because Tsuna-san is so handsome, desu!" she exclaimed, apparently not seeing the oddity on what she just proclaimed. Tsuna looked at her for a moment before he blushed, spluttered incoherent words, before finally setting on not saying anything anymore.

His world turned upside down again, and now it was girl. Not a woman.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he walked to the shopping district. Completely ignoring the girl beside him who latched at him like a leech. He smiled sardonically, almost wistfully as he looked at the girl. For some reason, Miura-san looked happier than she was before. And Tsuna would be fine.

He hoped.

He walked to the elevator, not minding if the kids were gone. They took a set off a little while ago anyway. Of course Tsuna knew. After all, I-Pin told him. He smiled, pressed the button, and let Miura-san latched at him. He felt kind of weird because no women (technically, Bianchi was a women, but well in Tsuna's opinion she was… intimidating) or girls for that matter to be this close as Miura-san as to him.

When he heard the ding, he stood straight. And looked taken aback when he saw the silver hair he knew so well.

"Gokudera-san," he whispered.

.

"Come on, run, run, run, and run!" Reborn smirked, lowering the brim of his hat so no one would see the glint inside those beady eyes. He intended to torture his student, Natsu, to let his anger subside. That Fon bastard… always reasoning that Tsuna was _his _student when clearly Reborn was sure that Tsuna was _his _student.

Gritting his teeth, he smirked amusedly as he saw his student stumbled upon the rocks. He shot his student the dying will bullet, training him a little before trying another yet again bullet. It was different from before, but Reborn wanted to try what the silver bullet would be.

Finally, the dying will bullet stopped. And Natsu was dead tired. Laughing amusedly to himself, as quiet as possible, he let Leon transform into a horse, walking up to Natsu's unmoving form. He took off from the chameleon, and let Leon transformed into a whip. Something a no-good student reminded him off.

Apparently, Dino was only here for a week before taking off flight to Italy. But before he walked inside the airport, Dino crouched down at Reborn's side before asking, "Are you sure about this, Reborn?" and then walked inside.

He wanted to bring holes to that no-good Dino, but he promised Nono that he wouldn't hurt anyone. Not those people that were closed to the twins, or at least to Tsuna. Still, Dino being the nosy person he was, Reborn wanted to tie him with the rope, and let him be his target practice. After all, Dino should learn where his place should be.

Reborn took out the new bullet, which he named with all-mighty, the Rebuke bullet. And waked his student up. Smirking gleefully when he heard his student screamed. Man, torturing students really was a nice past time. It really made him wonder whether he would thanks the Nono for giving him this task, or would it be more interesting if he burn down the Vongola estate. But, meh, he's not going to waste time for something so little as that.

"Oi, Baka-Natsu, I'm testing this out. Be ready," he smiled, something that Reborn never do, but he smiled. His eyes turning more beady than it already was and glinted, he shot. The rebuke bullet landed on Natsu's forehead and Reborn waited.

Setting up his table from the other side of the street, having his coffee on it, he waited patiently. Let's see what will happen, he thought to himself. And thankfully, he had his hat on because if he didn't, he might have gone blinded. Looking at his student's place, he saw what surprised him.

His student's eyes were glowing orange, strangely different from his green eyes. And looked at Reborn. Reborn shot his student and smirked when the other dodged his bullets with ease. Giving up from playing cool, Reborn jumped to the wall.

Holding his ground, he looked at his student. And said student stared back, smirking while eyes still glaring at him. Reborn noted on the back of his head that he had seen Tsuna with these eyes before. But something more powerful, the power that Reborn easily recognized.

Feeling a bit bored, he stood up from the tree where the Shopping District was at least two blocks away. He bit back a shout when a hot ball, rolling passed by his line of vision. And hit the mall, Reborn noted that the floor that was taken was the 27th floor.

He had a bad feeling about this.

.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera-san growled and thankfully, Miuran-san was sound asleep. He looked at Gokudera-san, straight in the eye as he said,

"I'm having my peaceful hour, is it that hard to know?" he looked to Miura-san's place before rearranging her dress. The person behind him snorted, but he didn't care. The girl was too tired of her own good even if she was looking at her surroundings. He frowned.

Why does it smell like something is burning? He asked himself.

He walked to the elevator, peeking to the small gap it had, and his eyes widened. The whole floor was burning. He looked once more to confirm before looking at Miura-san's form and shot a casting glance to the silver hair.

"The building is on fire," he started calmly before walking to the other side to let Miura-san's head fall on his shoulder. Scoffing, Gokudera grumbled before walking to the other side.

He forgot his dynamites which he cursed animatedly because when it was needed, the dynamites apparently wasn't on him. Dammit. He glanced back up, before looking at Natsu-sama's twin, and then the girl. She was annoying, Gokudera decided. He closed his eyes before hearing someone moving.

He opened his eye before they widened when he saw what Natsu-sama's twin was doing. Punching the metal door, using the air that was inside the elevator to have some more leverage, and punched again. It didn't work. Gokudera sighed, knowing that it was impossible to break such a thing bare-handed.

Gokudera looked at the girl and noticed how the girl's nose was covered with a plain handkerchief, and the school uniform of Namimori High was placed before her. Gokudera grumbled. He sat back again, zoning out the idiot who was banging the metal door somewhat forcefully. He looked down and he finally snapped.

"Why do you have to go such lengths just to get out of here?! We're all going to die!" he declared loudly, his voice cracking into two as he looked at those eyes that always looking at him dead-on. Natsu-sama's twin looked at him oddly before breaking into a smile.

"I can't let you die in here, can I?"

.

**Next Chapter: **The Last Color and the String of Hatred [Part 2]

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been so busy and the internet wasn't on yet that time, so I couldn't really do anything. Just a little reminder though, English is not my first language. That's the reason why I always put, **shitty grammar** on my warnings so people would be alarmed. Anyway, sorry for updating so late, school has been hectic and well, hell. I cut this chapter, I'm sorry. It would be long if I didn't. And I'm seriously excited for the next chapter (or after part two). Hihi, guess who would appear?

Iemitsu Sawada! Haha! Here's a little quote for that chapter.

"_Never once I asked for your assistance. Never once I asked for your attention. Never once I asked for your help. Never once I asked for your love. Never once I asked you guys to stop treating me as his replacement. Never once I asked for anything. I was contented, living behind you. Walking behind you, while you guys walked side by side. But now, I'm taking the offense. I won't let anyone harm my __**family**__, even if it meant you hating my own existence, __**Otou-san**__."_

**cross-over-lover232: **Haha, I thought it would be obvious since Dino well, he was a sky! Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Blacklightningwolf: **Aww, thank you! Haha! You don't know how much those words mean to me. Haha Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Moongirljc: **Oh, he will. ;) After all, Gokudera was and always will be Tsuna's right-hand man. :D Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**lovelylover0000x: **Aww, thank you! Haha! That review meant a lot. Thanks! And sorry for the long wait.  
**Faliara: **Ahh! So you were the culprit! Haha! And here I thought, I was seeing things. Like, when I saw how much communities this story was in. I was like, "Am I dreaming?!" haha! Thank you so much! I owe you that. :D Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Narqissa: **Yes! Haha! After all, Haru is one of my favorites even if she was a bit annoying at first. Haha! Man, who slaps a random guy?! Haha! Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**GreenDrkness: **It's still a mystery, but you can guess. ;) Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Bacon Powder: **Mwahaha, should I feel bad? Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Starclip: **Aww, thank you! I thought they're all OOC because you know, it's so dramatic and all. Haha! Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Katsumi-chan99: **Aww, thank you! I thought I made Hibari's appearance a little short when he was supposed to be the main light of the chapter. Ugh. But hehe, thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**vampireharry the 2: **Aww, thank you! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Hopelesslyhope: **Aww, thanks so much! Haha, thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Chew Chew: **Aww, thanks! Haha, sorry it took me this long. You know, school and all. Then this internet came in and cut my connection to my anime world. What a cruel world it is, isn't it?! Hahaha! Kidding. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**pinkus-pyon: **Thanks! Man, your pen name reminds me of Ken. Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Rikkai and hyotei lover: **Haha! I like your review. You really are into it. I'm so happy! Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Twilightserius: **No worries, Xanxus will appear. But not as how you imagine he would be. ;) Haha, thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Yamazaki Kyou: **Aww, I'm so touched! Haha! Thank you so much for reading this story and looking out for my updates. I'm really sorry it took me this long to update again. But thanks again and sorry for the long wait.  
**Rikka-tan: **Aww! Thank you! Haha, it's taking most of my brain to really think how would Tsuna act around people who were somewhat you know, odd. Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**JackFrost14: **Haha! Thanks! Thanks for the review and sorry for the update.  
**Sousie: **Aww thanks! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Akatsuki's Neko Stalker: **Aww, thank you! Haha, thanks for the review and sorry for the late update.  
**MetroNeko: **Aww, thank you! Haha, thanks for looking out for my story and sorry for the long wait.  
**Don't Smile: **Haha, I will! Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry really sorry for the long wait.  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: **Haha! Thank you! I know, right?! Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**PCheshire: **I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I take it that you're happy so I'm glad. Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!  
**Moony the Mature One: **Oh yeah, about that. I'm giving you a little hint, that's Giotto all right. Haha! Kidding. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**5stareader: **Aww, thank you! Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Fatesmask: **Why did I feel so happy when I read your one word review? Haha! Thank you so much. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.  
**Hachikonohime: **Aww, you gave me power sir/maam! Haha! Thanks! Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait.  
**[Chan]: **Aww, should I feel bad? Haha! Kidding. Thanks for reading and the review, and sorry for the wait.  
**Athina Dark-Angel of Death: **He will, but not until uhm you know. Haha! Thanks for reading and the review, and sorry for the wait.  
**Ayyyyyesirlover: **Aww, thank you! I will. Haha! Sorry for the wait and thanks for the review.  
**Gabrielatsuki: **Aww, thank you! Haha! A couple as in matchy-matchy, lovey-dovey? Haha! Hmm, maybe, maybe not. Maybe shounen-ai, maybe shoujo. Or something. Haha! Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait.  
**sno-story: **I will, somehow. Haha! I'm so hopeless. Anway, thanks for the review and sorry for the late chapter.  
**Mochiizuki: **Haha, I know. Thanks for reading! Hehe, thanks for the review.  
**Fireycloud: **Uhn! Haha! Thank you. :D


	7. Last Color and the String of Hatred 2

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC (especially Tsuna's and Kyoko's), mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[6] The Last Color and the String of Hatred [Part 2]

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko screamed in horror as she saw her brother being carried around the hospital while laying down on a stretcher. Her brother waved at her, trying to smile as he clutched on his stomach before laying back down. Kyoko was more than afraid of her brother's safety than anything else so she caught her pace and walked faster. Once she reached her brother, she smacked him on the head.

"What were you thinking?! How many times have I told you not to involve yourself into stupid fights? And now this? Are you trying to kill yourself?!" she half screamed, ignoring the looks she got from her schoolmates (apparently, there were lots of students from Namimori that were standing in the doorway, though for what reason she didn't know) since the Kyoko they knew never scream, let alone hurt someone she deemed dear.

"My bad, my bad. You know it yourself, Kyoko. That if anyone presented me a challenge, I wouldn't dare walk away. It wasn't a fight to begin with, it was a match," Ryohei reasoned, his fists curling into a firm ball before looking at her in the eye, eyes that showed he knew what he had done. Kyoko rolled her eyes before relenting, she couldn't stay mad at him after all.

"Ehem, if you don't mind we would like to tend the patient. If you would like to just wait on the side, that would be very much helpful," the doctor from the side grumbled, looking sheepish and slightly annoyed. The looks the doctor got from both siblings made his irritation go mad, it was as if both siblings only realized that they were, apparently, in a hospital with _doctors _around. Talk about rude people.

"Ah, ah, of course, sorry about that," Kyoko bowed and smiled sweetly, the doctor's irritation was long forgotten. Shooting a glare at her brother's side, she walked calmly next to the door her brother was sent to. She sent a flowery smile to her schoolmates that were still looking at her oddly and they all but looked away.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before slouching on the wall. It's not as if she had changed or anything, it was after all her true nature. She might be dense as people deemed her to be, but she was still the fighter she was born with. Maybe it was about genes, considering how her brother was, it wouldn't be really that strange.

But she had created this image, the image of a person that never fights back. It wasn't because she hated people, or something like that but because it was easier this way. To find friends, of course. The only people who knew her true nature was Hana of course, her brother, and herself. Wonder why not her parents? Because they too thought of her like some goddess, and she wasn't that heartless to disappoint them.

It's not that she was actually wishing to change, she liked her true nature. Brisk, ready to face anything, vastly weird, but had a sense of humor, she was a normal person if one might say. But the society she was living in, it was hard to say.

Then, there went her boyfriend. Every time she thought of him, her stomach would do this flip-flopping that made her feel oddly weird, but not in an unpleasant way. The way he acted around her, placed her hair to her ears, it was as if they were in paradise. She thought.

She had been dreaming to be with him since she started middle school, but she never saw him looked at her way, so she gave up the idea (though she was still hoping that he would come her way). And it happened, that day that he declared his love (it was really boasting about his abilities, but let her have her way) for her, she thought she would die of happiness. Not that people had seen that.

She blinked, broke into a small smile, and nodded. She was really jumping inside, but that would ruin her image of being the _yamato nadeshiko _she appeared to be, so she stayed quiet all the while. Natsu always came to her seat (they were classmates), grinning, and offering her a hand of a gentleman (the hell), and she would always giggle.

They were doing quite well, Kyoko concluded. But she didn't get why her best friend Hana was so against him and she could see how her brother looked at her boyfriend. It was as if he was trying to read her boyfriend, but couldn't and always get frustrated for not knowing. And he was always stiff around her boyfriend, though why Kyoko couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't like she had seen anything that could lead her best friend and her brother against her boyfriend, her boyfriend was perfect in her opinion. He was handsome, sporty, popular, and nice, although now that Kyoko had thought of it, Natsu felt so far away. She had realized that she knew nothing about him.

It's not like she asked, but still to realize that she knew nothing of her boyfriend, it was kind of depressing. At the same time, suspicious. How come she knew nothing of him when they were almost always together every day? Then again, it had always been about sports that they were always talking about.

That was a good thing, wasn't it? She knew he loved sports. What the hell, she thought. Everyone knew that. That Natsu was in fact, obsessed about playing sports. Especially soccer.

Ugh, staying here inside the hospital doing nothing was making her think of things she didn't want to think about. She didn't want to ruin her relationship with Natsu, the man of her dreams. All she wanted was to stay in those arms and let the thoughts fly away.

She was startled when the glass door from the hospital opened abruptly, clearing the hallway that half the students of Namimori were occupying, and let the stretcher past through. She casted a second glance at the doctor then another one at the silver hair that she knew she was classmates with, and casted a long glance to the person laying down on the stretcher.

Her brows knitted, squinting her eyes a little as she followed the stretcher that was going in the direction of the emergency room, before gasping for air as she recognized the person.

"Sawada-kun?"

.

"Sawada-san," Fon started, his tea long forgotten on the table. For some reason, he was feeling something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He looked the children's way and they too felt something odd. Then he remembered.

_Tsunayoshi-kun._

"Yes, Fon-kun, do you need anything?" Sawada-san peered through the kitchen, looking at him with an inquisitive eyebrow. Fon looked at her before jumping from the sofa to the kitchen table.

"Do you know where Tsunayoshi-kun went? He seems rather late," Fon inquired, his voice turning a little sharp as he eyed the clock. It's been four hours since Tsunayoshi-kun left (according to the children anyway). It couldn't take that long just for a walk. Then again, he wasn't at the house earlier since he was lodging on the Yamamoto's earlier. Tsuyoshi-san really was great father, Fon thought.

"Hmm, Tsu-kun you say?" Sawada-san thought, her fingers tapping slightly on the marble table, her brows knitting a little possibly thinking of where her son could be, and then she remembered.

"Ah yes! I asked him to go to groceries. Although, what you said was true, oh well," she said nonchalantly before doing another dish for dinner. Fon was used to her nature so he didn't comment on how she reacted that her son apparently, was late. It still bothered him, but not that much.

Although, where Tsunayoshi-kun had gone he had no idea. Frowning a little, he thought hard. It bothered him for some reason, it was as if Tsunayoshi-kun was in some kind of situation, though he didn't know what. Tapping his little fingers on the kitchen table, he looked at the children.

They looked as worried as him, he mused. Though how, he didn't know. Then again, Tsunayoshi-kun always had this tendency to connect with everyone he acquainted with, how he did it, Fon had no idea. There was always a semblance of something akin to color of orange in Tsunayoshi-kun's eyes, though he had seen it only in rare occasions.

He had seen it one time when Takeshi-kun seemed to be giving up on learning the sword techniques and Tsunayoshi-kun stopped abruptly (they were sparring) and it actually gave Fon a moment of pause. His arm was a centimeter away from Tsunayoshi-kun's neck, then Tsunayoshi-kun stopped his arm, placed a backing knee on his center, before leaping away.

Tearing his eyes off the floor, he saw Tsunayoshi-kun ran to Takeshi-kun's side. He walked calmly to the dojo's entrance to see what the commotion was about, and was shocked to see Tsunayoshi-kun actually not looking anyone in the eye.

Fon blinked, looking at everyone's shock faces, before his eyes landed on Tsunayoshi-kun's eyes. There was hint of orange in there, almost like Tsunayoshi-kun's eyes were cold as ice, his eyes that had always been brown was covered with sunset color, before it turned back to its original color.

"I told you to never run away, didn't I?" Tsunayoshi-kun's voice was calm, his eyes still had his normal eye color, but his posture was relaxed in a placated manner. The boy had closed his eyes, opened them again, before walking to where the bamboo sword had landed, and walked back to Takeshi-kun's place.

Tsunayoshi-kun tapped Takeshi-kun's head with the bamboo sword before breaking into a smile. The people around relaxed, knowing that the tension in the air was over.

"No sweat, 'ne?" Tsunaysohi-kun kneeled down, for once looking at Takeshi-kun's eyes with determination, his eyes turning a little serious as he said.

"Don't push yourself too much, Yamamoto. If anyone ever harmed me, you'll back me up, right?" he broke into a grin, his eyes softening as Takeshi-kun nodded. Fon had to smile, he really admired his student.

He was not really in a mood of getting students, let alone an official one. But Tsunayoshi-kun piqued his interests, and besides he would really want to explore what was so special about the child that made Reborn, the one and only, interested.

Then again, he could see it with his own eyes. How Tsunayoshi-kun made these simple gestures that he gave to people without thinking, not even thinking that what he did was something those people were dying to experience, to hear. It was vastly hilarious, if Fon was to evaluate the things he had learned, but it was quite endearing.

To think that there was this one boy, always looking hapless and weak, but if one's been able to know the true nature of the said boy, anyone would regret of not knowing him before. It was as if something out of a fan fiction story, always the dream of an aspiring author to create this kind of character that was well-known and loved by everyone.

To think that Tsunayoshi-kun was an outcast in his family, Fon could only wonder how they let such a boy lived a miserable childhood. It's not really his nature to poke his nose in anyone's business, but Tsunayoshi-kun had been his business when he took him under his wing.

And it's not really working on his brain when Tsunayoshi-kun had told him, eyes looking that look that Fon decided he didn't like before saying.

"I'm used to it."

It was not what he expected the boy would say. Although, what he wasn't expecting he had no idea. Perhaps, scream in rage, cry in jealousy, or something that would be able to know what was happening in that boy's mind.

He couldn't read him, Fon mused. Tsunayoshi-kun was real, Fon knew that far too well. That boy was not the kind of person who would even think of cheating each people's hearts. In Fon's opinion, Tsunayoshi-kun was pure. Almost whole-heartedly innocent, Tsunayoshi-kun was nothing but a child. Someone who had been wanting for comfort, yet could not find the comfort he had wanted.

But when he was alone, Fon would occasionally spent his time observing his student during at night. And it bothered him because that boy was making a face that Fon decided a long time ago that he didn't like. It was as if torn between laughing and crying, something that no one could pull it off besides Tsunayoshi-kun himself.

Fon couldn't ask the boy directly since he had by no means, still a stranger to the boy. Though for how much, he didn't know. The boy had always been the same to him, always respectful.

Fon was just sure that Tsunayoshi-kun was keeping something to himself. The one that he heard from Takeshi-kun, it wasn't only that. It was far more something deep, that something. Fon had no idea, though he had quite a few guesses.

Tearing his eyes off the children, Fon looked at the clock again. He frowned. Tsunayoshi-kun wasn't still home and it's now eight o'clock in the evening. Jumping back to the couch, he held his tea to his lips, before sipping. Murmuring incoherent words, before tearing his eyes off of his tea.

He looked at the door, frowning, and said, "Where could you possibly be Tsunayoshi-kun?"

.

"I can't let you die in here, can I?" the sentence that had been running through his head for a while now. His head spinning a little, feeling a sudden feeling of nausea as he looked at the back of Natsu-sama's twin. Gokudera couldn't picture what was happening, but he was sure his heart was beating loudly. He froze on the spot as soon as he heard that line from someone so weak looking, so fragile, but in the end it was that someone he had been trying to find.

For his part, Tsuna was all but trying to not let Miura-san and Gokudera-san heaved the smoke that had been trying to escape from the gap in the elevator. He supposed he could have escaped from the door above, but he was pretty sure they were stuck between the 28th floor and 27th. He couldn't just well punch the thing off and hoped they could manage.

After all, their safety was more than enough for him not to risk something shaky like that.

He leaned his back against the metal door, trying to not let the smoke come in through the narrow gap as he thought of things that could save the three of them. He supposed he could apply the teachings of Fon-san, but he wasn't really carrying anything in him at the moment, and the grocery that he had been carrying earlier was carried back to home by I-Pin and Lambo.

_Think, think, think, this isn't the time to be all Dame-Tsuna. You have to save these guys, Tsuna. Come on, think_, Tsuna thought clearly to his head. He closed his eyes and felt something that had never been there. Feeling suddenly lightheaded, he opened his eyes, and punched the metal door one more time. This time, in full force.

The elevator broke in half, with a dent, and there was a smell of something burning. Tsuna didn't know if it was him, or the fire. Letting the matter drop, he walked to Miura-san's place and carried her into his back. She kept coughing, he noted with a sign of protectiveness.

He looked at Gokudera-san's place and saw the other was still frozen for some reason and he didn't want to intrude.

"Ahem," he made a sound, and the silver hair seemed to snap out of his trance. He looked at him, but the guy didn't say anything. Making his mind, he made a beeline to Gokudera-san, and slung him on his other side, while Miura-san was on his back.

Breathing hard, he limped his way outside the elevator, and was in time to dodge the fire that was coming their way. He checked his surroundings and looked if there was anyone in there, maybe, then sighed in relief as he was sure there was no one.

Problem was, how would they get out? It's not like he could just walk straight and hoped that there were not so much obstacles through the way. And he was carrying two people in the process. It might be easier if he was alone, but he couldn't, wouldn't abandon anyone even if he die (Gokudera-san inhaled too much smoke, and Miura-san was too tired to even walk). Although, he thought he saw something like a window that just broke, but the problem was. They were on the twenty-seventh floor. Deciding on jumping through that window might as well signed their death warrants.

"Just close your eyes. I'll lead the way, _Tsunayoshi-kun_," there it was again. The voice that had been plaguing on his mind. Deciding that it was better to trust the blonde from his dream, he closed his eyes, and felt something airy.

Last time he checked, they were on the ground. But now, he wasn't sure. Seeing that he was, or they were not on the ground anymore, he blinked. Looking at the ground, yes he wasn't having an illusion.

They really were up in the air.

Using his instincts to survive, Tsuna surged forward with Gokudera-san on his side, and Miura-san on his back. Using his hands as his propeller, he headed for the hospital. Feeling the breeze, he felt something inside. Something that felt something had opened. Though what it was, he didn't know.

Reaching for the hospital, he let the other two down. When his two feet reached the ground, all he heard was a loud thud.

.

"You better take care of him, you bastard!" Gokudera but all shouted at the doctor's ears the moment Natsu-sama's twin was placed on the stretcher. That woman was sent to some portal Gokudera didn't know. But he knew she was safe.

All's ends well, if Gokudera would say. But he still wasn't awake from his daze. He didn't even know he was in the hospital until he heard someone dropped on the floor. And there he saw the body of Natsu-sama's twin laying limp in front of the hospital.

His instincts screamed and he grabbed one of the doctor's collar inside and now, here he was sitting next to the emergency room. He wasn't worried, or at least he _knew _he wasn't. But damn it, Natsu-sama's twin could have died. And he wasn't able to do anything.

The doctor offered to treat him, but he ignored them all in favor of not leaving the door Natsu-sama's twin entered. It's not that he was worried or anything, but the guy was obviously a nut crack. Who on earth would do that kind of thing?

Gokudera knew that in people, they would always think of themselves first before others. He knew because he was like that. At least, he thought he was. But Natsu-sama's twin didn't even promise, not even say that he would save them, but he was there. Natsu-sama's twin saved them without thinking of his own.

Gokudera let out a frustrated breath, and glared at anyone who even dared to look his way. He wasn't in the right mind to think of anything right now.

"_I can't let you die in here, can I?" _that sentence that kept popping up. He couldn't quite well put a finger on, but hearing those words made him feel goosey inside. It's not unpleasant. It's just confusing.

For all his life, he had never cared for his life. Sure, he lived to survive. But never once he thought of saving his own life. He had never once asked himself that if death comes. How should he react? He had never asked himself, he had never cared for his life, after all, his life had always been trash.

He never cared even if he went home covered in blood. It's just one life, what could be the big deal? Would anyone be affected if he died? He supposed not, after all he was a bastard.

But when he heard Natsu-sama's twin's words, those eyes that looked at him dead-on, he knew he was doing wrong. He was thinking wrong. He wanted to laugh at Natsu-sama's twin, to laugh at him straight in the face that Natsu-sama's twin shouldn't bother struggling because they would die in the end anyway. But he couldn't.

He hadn't meant to.

Because just as much as Natsu-sama's twin wanted to get out, there was this small flickering inside Gokudera's that maybe, they would be saved. That they would be able to live longer.

And it was granted.

By Natsu-sama's twin, no less. Gokudera wanted to scoff at the idea of being saved by a sore loser, but he couldn't because he was within heart, was very thankful that he was saved.

That on day onwards, he knew he had to protect his own.

That he wasn't just a random kid that had no meaning to this world. That he was Gokudera Hayato and he had the rights to feel alive. To feel free because he was born. He may not be a full-pledge, but he was born in this world.

And he couldn't believe he had learned that to someone as pathetic as Dame-Tsuna. And Gokudera but all for now, didn't know what to do.

.

"What the hell did you just do?" Reborn asked, his voice was hard as a rock as he questioned his student who was now looking at him like a hapless little kid. He knew something was wrong, he had been feeling it since he saw the ball of fire coming to that building's way.

It wasn't like Reborn had never seen something quite a scene before, but he had a feeling that there was someone there. And all he thought was one person that could lead any trouble one after another.

_Dame-Tsuna_.

Gritting his teeth, he bonked the head of his student with his ten-ton mallet and placed a piece of paper inside his pocket. He would inform his student about that after checking what was going on.

Reborn really thought that someone awfully like Dame-Tsuna just flew through the window, but that was impossible. Tsuna had never taken the dying will bullets. And Reborn wasn't planning anytime soon. But he knew his eyes never betrayed him.

So if that really was Tsuna, he had a lot of things to think of. Holding the paper from inside his pocket, he held it not too close to his face. He gritted his teeth. This was really a bad time to have something like this. Because in the paper, it said,

**Rankings**: 3rd Strongest Student – Gokudera Hayato

.

"Tetsu," Hibari called from the door, his eyes glaring at everything it had landed. He had discovered the cause of the disturbance in his school and he would never let the other have his way. Hibari swore he would protect Namimori, and that was it.

"Yes, Chairman?" Kusakabe peered through the door, his green leaf on his mouth still hanging. Gulping when he saw how the chairman was glaring at everything his steel gray eyes landed on. Kusakabe knew what the chairman was so mad about and he could understand.

It was after all, a disturbance in Namimori. And anything that harmed Namimori was not to be spared.

Hibari looked at his subordinate and glared. His blood was boiling and he had to stop this nonsense. A lot of students in Namimori had been sent to the hospital because of this person he didn't even know existed. Making up his mind, Hibari stood up from his seat, and grabbed his gakuran.

Placing his gakuran on his shoulders, he walked past his subordinate. He couldn't hold this disturbance any longer.

He stopped midway when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glaring daggers to the person that interrupted his moment of walking, he stopped.

"What do you need?" he asked calmly, his eyes never leaving the hallway that was full of herbivores that were crowding. If it was any other day, he would have bit them to death, but he was busy now. And he could set aside his hatred for crowding if Namimori would be saved.

"Sawada-san," Hibari's eyes widened a fraction then it was back to normal. Come to think of it, how come he hadn't seen that omnivore for a while?

"What is it?" he asked, sounding irritated, yet could not get the least fraction of excitement in his own voice. The omnivore that always elicited an excited thrill on his nerves whenever he heard the other's name and Hibari wanted nothing but to bite that omnivore to death. To determine if the boy really was how Hibari had imagined he would be.

"He… seems to be in some kind of trouble. I heard from the students passing by earlier that he was sent to the emergency room, though why I haven't heard," Kusakabe continued, gulping as he searched for any chance to flee. If should the chairman decided to decapitate someone, he certainly wouldn't present himself.

He still had his dreams to fulfill after all. And dying at the age of seventeen didn't seem too appealing even for a delinquent like him.

Hibari on the other hand didn't seem to notice Kusabe's retreating figure as he was busy contemplating with his own thoughts. Of course, he'd known that the boy had the tendency to run into troubles most often than not (considering his involvement with that herbivore, Sawada Natsu, Hibari had really no claim if the boy was a trouble-magnet. And he also recognized that baby who always seemed to have bad vibes that even Hibari made sure he was at least a few feet distance away).

Feigning ignorance for worrying over someone Hibari had ever cross tonfas-to-fists with, Hibari leapt to the window of his office. He had another matter to fulfill right now and as the chairman of Discipline Committee, he had a duty to fulfill.

Perhaps after this, he could visit.

.

Laughing merrily on his seat, he surveyed his surroundings. Red eye glimmering into the darkness as he stared at his subordinates. The boy had never spoken even once since the last ten days he held the boy. Even with his psychic abilities, the boy had never even utter a word about the Vongola.

He supposed it had to do with _Omerta_, but the idea of keeping that to a boy's mind even under mind control was quite fascinating. Although, from what he had observed the boy was protecting something, or someone else. Not the Vongola Decimo itself, but someone else.

Although who was, or what was it he had no idea. He could read ahead, but he was never the one that could read any of individual's mind.

"Kufufu," he laughed amusedly, staring into the boy who stared back emotionless. It wasn't as though it was a big deal really. Once he had gotten the hands of those rankings, then he supposed everything would work out.

He was after all determined to bring down the Vongola, and all of the Mafia that trampled on his feelings. He maybe was labeled as the demon of some kind, he was still the kid he had wished he could be.

Emotions had never been his weakness, he could hold off everything inside his own, and could even live a year or two without letting any of his feelings slipped. He died, technically, for six times, and faced death multiple times in the hands of so many gloved hands.

He supposed that was where his hatred came from. He had lost everything because of the mafia, he had lost even his so-called family because of mafia (something he really didn't lament because his family had been the first ones to say that he was available to be experimented on). Mafia was going to end on his own hands and he would use the power of Vongola Decimo to do just that.

Die or not, he would have his revenge. Revenge for killing his own dreams, for damaging his innocence, and for his loss of life. He went to six hell and he would let the people he had known experience what it had been.

To experience living in the pit of hell.

.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto leapt from his seat as soon as the emergency lights flickered and turned off. He was worried sick about his best friend and he couldn't sit still until Fon-san smacked him on the head.

It wasn't his fault to be this worried. After all, Tsuna had never been the strongest in physical he had known. And he was more than worried about his safety than anything else.

Yamamoto had been practicing with his father, learning about the sword he thought he would never hold. But for Tsuna's safety, Yamamoto was all too well prepared to learn anything. It wasn't because he had the responsibility to do so, or to even add up to his own popularity, but it was all an instinct.

He learned because he now had someone to protect.

And learning that his best friend suffered injuries that a normal person could, Yamamoto was more than outrage because he wasn't there to protect his best friend. Not from the fire, but from danger his best friend had been. He had swear to himself that he would keep Tsuna away from any danger, that he would let the other to stay alive.

Yamamoto didn't have any clue at how Tsuna felt inside because his best friend had the tendency to keep it all to himself. But Yamamoto knew as much that his best friend was hurt. That his best friend was in pain even if his face didn't usually show it.

He sometimes wondered if it was okay to hate people he didn't know. But he supposed it wasn't considering he didn't even know those people personally, but sometimes seeing his best friend closing his eyes as if he was in pain could make Yamamoto gripped on his sword, and trained hard more.

Tsuna had changed his life, looking at him dead-on, smile that always sent only to him, Yamamoto was more than welcomed to say that Tsuna was his best friend. And he was more than happy to claim that he was indeed, Tsuna's best friend.

Sure, to others it sounded pretty lame. But hearing those words from Tsuna himself made Yamamoto feel oddly warm. Someone who had accepted, not the Yamamoto from baseball team, but accepted the Yamamoto Takeshi from the Sushi bar.

"Tsuna-nii," Yamamoto snapped out of his reverie as he heard the gasps of name of his friend from the children. Then he looked at the person that was lying and he too could not help but glared at everything.

Tsuna was covered in bandages (that in self was never strange considering Tsuna was bullied almost every day that always rage on Yamamoto's nerves and Yamamoto was not always there to protect Tsuna all the time) and his hands were both wrapped with thick bandages that Yamamoto wasn't sure if he should be worried or not.

"If you don't mind," the doctor inquired, sounding very strict. Yamamoto looked at him, frowning, and when he looked back, he thought he was seeing things. Nana-san actually was here.

Yamamoto would not admit, but he had a vague wary for this woman. He wasn't sure whether he should be alarmed because she was here or he should be feeling grateful because the woman had at least the heart to visit her son.

It wasn't Yamamoto's business to pry on his friend's family, but Nana-san actually had struck a nerve the first time he met her. There was something about her that made Yamamoto want to keep Tsuna away and never let her see him again.

It wasn't as dangerous as he had produced, maybe he was just used to his own mother who had always looked after him before she died with cancer. His mother was vastly different from Nana-san, and he wasn't sure whether he should be relieved that his mother was the only one or not because Nana-san, in his opinion didn't have the right to be called as a mother.

Perhaps he was being harsh and biased, but in favor of everything else, Nana-san wasn't someone Yamamoto would be even wishing to have his mother's replacement. Then again, he was basing his decisions from how she acted around his friend. And it really bothered him because he knew from just an hour of watching that she didn't care about Tsuna.

And that always made his blood boil.

Tsuna was, in Yamamoto's opinion was different from anyone else. He may be considered as wimp and weak (but that just showed how naive the society was, and always in favor of the strong. After all, you could never teach a blind to see), but Tsuna was the only person Yamamoto knew that could look at anyone straight in the eye.

It was the boy's strength, Yamamoto mused. It wasn't because the boy could look at anyone in the eye, but because the boy had been strong ever since – in Yamamoto's opinion anyway.

Pulling himself off of the wall, Yamamoto followed where the room Tsuna was in. He was worried as hell over the boy's safety but he didn't show it. After all, there were children present, and he didn't want them to worry at their brother's safety just as much as he did.

He looked at his side and saw a flicker of silver hair. Yamamoto had a clue on who it was, but the reason for him being here, Yamamoto was left at dark. Deciding that it was better off knowing, he pulled out a chair, placed it next to Tsuna's bed, leaned in to the chair's back, his arms under his chin as he looked at Tsuna's unmoving form before letting a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Tsuna was safe, and that was all that mattered.

.

"Who are you, bastard?" Gokudera questioned, his voice sounding very bored, but there was a hint of confusion in there. He was still puzzling over Sawada Tsunayoshi and then this bastard had dared to block his way.

Now, Gokudera may be prone to fighting, but he wasn't in the mood today. And besides, this guy gave him a bad feeling, and Gokudera wasn't ready. His dynamites weren't still on any of his persona.

Gritting his teeth at the unresponsive teen whose eyes freaked the shit out of Gokudera for a bit, he jumped in time to dodge what seemed to be a yoyo with needles. Deciding that it was not a good idea to be hit by those, he jumped his way to every corner he could see. He really should have visited his house first before walking around aimlessly. And now he was regretting over the second thoughts he had earlier. If it hadn't been for that, he wouldn't be in trouble just as this.

"What do you want from me?!" he shouted heavily, his breathing still even, but it was only a matter of time before it turned to be uneven. Dodging multiple needles with sharp razor wasn't any fun as he had originally thought. Along with the yoyo that just broke down a very large thick post nearby.

The teen in questioned didn't answer, only producing more needles in the air as he did so. Taking more leverage from the ground, Gokudera jumped high enough to be fair height to the other as he punched the teen's face (it still bothered him why the other was so blank) and wasn't surprised when the other teen didn't so much as flinch.

He had learned from his one-sided verbal argument that the teen had no probation of even the least fraction on those eyes. It wasn't a good realization, Gokudera thought, but he had bits of information he guessed. He just wished he could get out of this alive, or if he didn't then he was sure he would disappoint Natsu-sama's _twin_.

Gawking at the realization that just hit him, he staggered back to the wall. Why he bothered talking about Natsu-sama's twin, he had no idea. All he recalled was that, he didn't want to disappoint the boy no matter how his mind screamed at him that _it didn't matter_ whether he would or wouldn't.

Finally having enough of this senseless battle, he brought out his skills, and searched around the area that could create at least an explosive that could give him a moment to escape. His eyes zeroed on the lighter, and his lips quirked into a smirk.

Using his abilities to dodge in a manner, he picked up the things that he needed. Perhaps, this was not going to work, but he was running out of option. He silently pleaded that it would work. And boomed! It did.

Leaping away from the scene as he heard the other teen coughed from all the smoke, Gokudera ran straight to his apartment not before wincing at all the injuries he had received from that little stunt. Seriously, to be taken as lightly as this, Natsu-sama would sure flip.

Deciding that it was better to tell Natsu-sama about the surprised attack, Gokudera grabbed a few change of clothes from his closet, and staffed more dynamites inside his jacket. He had a mission to do.

.

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna tried to open his eyes and as he did, the first person he saw was his mother. Noting with a little quirk of sadness that his mother was all but looking at him like he was a newborn. Coughing, he took off his mask, and looked at his mom questioningly.

"You're here for more than eight hours now, Tsu-kun. Are you okay?" she asked and Tsuna had to bite back a laugh. How many times had he heard her asking if he was okay? None, point taken if today was counted.

He smiled apologetically and looked on the other side. He saw the two kids were sleeping on the couch available inside the room and Yamamoto was with them, holding his bat so tight. Tsuna noted the gesture, but didn't comment.

Sometimes, looking at them this close always made him ask himself if he really had the rights to call them his friends. He felt like he wasn't enough.

"Tsuna-san!" Tsuna looked over to the door and saw Miura-san looking at him with teary-eyes. Feeling a little awkward with those eyes that were scanning his whole being, he shifted a little to the side. After making sure that he wasn't being analyzed anymore, he nodded in consent.

He didn't know girls could be this heavy. He mused as he was being used as a blanket for Miura-san's tears. He didn't even have a clue on why she was crying, but maybe she was hurt, and Tsuna was all she could find in this place that Tsuna noted with wonder how the place was all white.

Come to think, where was he anyway?

His mother said something about him being _here _for more than eight hours, though where was _here _he had no idea. Coming out from his musing, Tsuna choked. Arms on his neck were still folded, his clothes that seemed to be getting wet each time the clock ticked, Tsuna looked inquisitively at his mother who only nodded at him, before leaving. Where she would go, he didn't have the time to ask for it.

"Tsuna-nii/Tsuna-ge ge!" both I-Pin and Lambo jumped from Yamamoto's hold and came running to Tsuna's bed. The teen blanched before shielding himself with his arms, completely forgotten that Haru was, still crying, on him.

"Maa, maa, we should really calm down," Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, gesturing his hands in a placating manner as he took the two children that was still up in the air. Yamamoto looked at the girl oddly who had but all clutching on his best friend as if his best friend was her life line. He had no idea who she was, but she didn't give off that feeling he always felt around Tsuna's brother so he let her on.

"Are you hurt anywhere Tsuna?" Oddly enough, Yamamoto's voice was deep and full of seriousness that Tsuna had thought this man was a doppelganger of his best friend. Then again, Yamamoto always had this tendency to turn serious if it comes to baseball. Now, being looked directly at him with those eyes, he had no idea how to respond.

So he just nodded, feeling slightly dazed for moving his head in fraction, and looked around for another inspection. He was in a hospital, he guessed as much. Though for what reason, he didn't know. He didn't remember being sick earlier this week and he knew he had at least a strong stamina that lasted him for a day or two if he didn't eat.

Remembering a flash of silver hair, he all but bombarded Yamamoto with questions that the baseball jock just answered with one answer, "He's gone."

Tsuna blanched, not knowing anything other than bad news in the word, "gone." Did his best friend mean that Gokudera-san had died? No, what the hell, how could that be? Tsuna was sure he had saved both Miura-san and Gokudera-san, and he knew he would never be able to sleep if the thought of the bomber in a coffin.

"Don't worry too much, Tsuna. He didn't die," Yamamoto smiled reassuringly, and as he spoke once more, his voice was void with any emotion, and Tsuna had the urge to shrink away, but he couldn't.

"You're injured. You almost died. And your hands suffered burns left and right. What the hell were you thinking, Tsuna?" Hearing for the first time that Yamamoto had cursed, Tsuna knew he was in a bad situation. Perhaps, he could fly off somewhere and let the matter cool down, but he knew Reborn would hunt him anyway.

"I had to make sure they're safe, Yamamoto," he answered instead. His eyes turning a little serious as he noticed that he was still being hugged by Miura-san. Though she seemed to be sleeping more than crying, that was good, he thought. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

Did she perhaps think that he blames her? He would never. It was his decision and his alone. And he decided to save them not to be the hero of the day, but he knew that each person had the chance to live longer. He might have been hurt from that little stunt, but Tsuna knew he had wanted nothing but to protect. He wasn't the brightest in class, but perhaps in this way he had his own uses.

"You have to worry about yourself more, Tsuna. You don't know how much 'Tou-san and Fon-san worried about you," Yamamoto clutched on his baseball bat tightly before looking away. He wasn't mad because Tsuna saved anyone, he was actually proud of his best friend. But seeing him hurt more than every day he had seen him during school hours, it wasn't likely for him not to be mad.

In all this, all he wanted was to protect everyone he deemed important, but if one of the most important people in his life had no care for his being, well Yamamoto would be damn.

"I'm sorry," a quiet sound of plea covered the large room as Yamamoto saw some emotions from his best friend. Sure, he had seen quite the side of his best friend, almost everything about him Yamamoto already knew, but he had never seen his best friend cried.

It wasn't as far as crying because Tsuna's lips were turned down, but Yamamoto concluded that he didn't like any of it. The Tsuna he knew always smiled and he would keep that to his best friend's face as long as he could. He was not a baseball jock for nothing.

The kids all hugged their Tsuna-nii, noting how light their big brother was. Perhaps he hadn't been eating, but the kids were too preoccupied of even bothering. All they knew now was that, Tsuna was safe.

.

"My, my. You're quite daring, 'ne Hibari-kun?" Red eye glimmered into the darkness as he smiled wildly to the red holes forming on each side of the Chairman of the Discipline Committee. Hibari only glared, hissing as he felt something that hit him inside.

"_What a rude student," a guy wearing a white coat past him. The guy's face was perverted and Hibari didn't like it one bit. Shoving his tonfa to the man's neck, he glared, and pinned him to the wall, before graciously swayed his gakuran that was placed on his shoulder, and began to walk away._

_Half his way, something bit him on the neck. But didn't bother looking into it. He had another matter to deal with after all._

_That bastard_, Hibari thought angrily. His teeth gritting as he then again was hit in the gut. He couldn't believe he was losing this battle, if he could call it that. Damn it all. He was feeling the sudden sleepiness until Hibari fell on the ground.

On the other side of the room, the figure laughed manically waving the paper he had in his two fingers, before glaring at the back of the room. He still hadn't had the grasp of capturing the Vongola Decimo and it was taking so long. He was getting impatient.

Deciding that it was not good to be all this worked out, he sat calmly to his seat. A memory of lost past him, before remembering something he had forgotten a long time ago.

"_Because Angel-san is Angel-san! Angel-san is nice, and uhmm," the boy looked at him so hard he thought the boy would attack him, until he was met with those sparkling innocent brown eyes, and proudly presented on what he thought was pretty stupid, but couldn't keep the giddy inside, "and pretty!" the boy finished. And he decided that the boy was really stupid._

_But he couldn't keep off the smile creeping up to his lips. He covered his lips with his right hand as he asked for the boy's name. The boy seemed to be torn between guilt and something, but all in all answered with raw honesty._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he slightly mumbled, wasn't able to notice that Hibari's body twitched at hearing the familiar name. That boy who had called him _Angel-san_, Angel of all things. For his past lives, he had always been called as the _son of the devil, the Demon God, the cursed one_, but that boy only looked at him as if he was stupid because the boy had thought that he was joking when he said it was a first that someone had called him an angel.

The figure laughed silently to himself, pulling himself out of his thought, placing a hand over his forehead, before smiling at no one.

This time, his smile was real.

.

**Next Chapter: **Dissolving Mist and the Young Lion

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for updating this late, hehe. I went somewhere with my family and I had a project that's due this Monday. Man, and I thought high school would be fun. Haha! Anyway, here you go.

**Rikka-tan: **Haha! You're an 1827 fan too?! Hello, fan mate! XD I know, right? Haha! Gokudera's obsessiveness on Tsuna's was quite something worth missing, indeed. Haha! Thanks for the review!  
**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation:** Aww, thank you! And thanks for the review!  
**Zhizn214: **Aww, thanks for reading and the review!  
**Tsukuyomi Sakurachi:** I really liked your review, for some reason. Haha! Thanks for the long review (I'm not complaining on reading something like a long review, in fact I was actually keeping myself from dancing because that would be too stupid. Haha, thanks!).  
**Don't Smile: **Haha! So sorry about that. I just thought that it would bore out all of you if I did that in one chapter. Haha! But thanks for the review!  
**Faliara: **Oww! Haha, that's so cool. Yeah, I always noticed your name too. It always pops in my mails when I updated, and well, I could quite say that I'm glad. Haha! And thank you! Haha, yeah I was deciding on that too, but considering I labeled it as friendship, then maybe it would be friendship all through the way (even if I'm an all27 fan girl, hehe).  
**Moongirljc: **Haha, of course! Gokudera after all was Tsuna's right hand man. Thank you for the review!  
**Amerika Knight: **I quite get what you just said, but I'm not all too sure if I interpreted it right. But anyway, haha, thanks for the review!  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: **Aww, thanks!  
**Akatsuki's Neko Stalker: **Haha! Yeah, I'm still a student, so you know how a student lives. Haha! But, thanks for the review! Hihi.  
**Blacklightningwolf: **Aww, thank you! I was literally trying not to squeal when I saw that I received at least over a hundred reviews. Thanks for being one of those! Haha! Thanks for the review! Hihi.  
**GreenDrkness: **Yep, Chrome will. Though, I'm still deciding when and where she would appear. Haha, thanks for the review!  
**Sousie: **Haha! Thank you!  
**Lovely Mishap: **Haha! Ohmg, I thought I did her part lame, but I guessed you liked it. Haha! Thanks for the review!  
**Gabrielatsuki: **Haha! ;) Isn't Muku-chan just too adorable? Haha! Anyway, thank you for the review!  
**Guest: **Aww, thanks!  
**Tnah: **I know, haha! I can't describe him with anything else. But saying that he has a pineapple hair would ruin the mood of sadness, so I didn't include it. Haha! I mean, what the heck? Haha, thanks!  
**ice2794: **Aww, thank you so much!  
**whitneysixx: **Haha! Thank you!  
**pinkus-pyon: **I quite understood what you said, considering I'm studying Spanish right now. But still, without the help of google translate I'm no good. Haha! So you didn't notice, after all! Haha! Ken's pyon was just, wow. Haha! Anyway, thank you!  
**qqsha: **Haha. Oh, he will. ;) Thank you!  
**Kagome higurashi: **Haha, of course. Thank you! Some people mentioned it on their reviews. ;)  
**Alianachan: **Haha, I'm on the same side. Friendship genres really isn't my thing. Haha, I like romance between the characters (yaoi fangirl, mwahaha), but anyway thank you! Haha.  
**Twilightserius: **Oh, they will appear. :D thank you!  
**Taz-Sae: **Haha! I know, but they're enjoyable too. Haha! I thought I did, but family genres really appealed more to me nowadays. Haha! Anyway, thank you!  
**Starclip: **I know right? I tried doing it a little more of a sarcastic way, but I couldn't. Haha! Meh, I put the warnings anyway. Haha. But I'll try not overdoing it. It sucks, even if it's my own. Hhaa! Anyway, thank you!  
**SistemaCAI: **Aww, thank you so much!  
**random passerby: **Hehe, thank you!  
**balabalanceh: **Aww, thank you!


	8. Dissolving Mist and the Young Lion 1

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC (especially Tsuna's and Kyoko's), mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[7] Dissolving Mist and the Young Lion [Part 1]

In the serenity of the atmosphere, Reborn was more than pissed. Fon had gone to the hospital because of an incident his student had caused. It wasn't unusual for the man to be gone (frankly, he couldn't care less if the man was out. In all honesty, he would have preferred the man not as close as the river to his sleeping form. But alas, the Sawada's were more than inclined to the belief that if any freeloader needed a home, it had to be theirs. Pity, they didn't appreciate his suggestion of throwing the man out) because Fon was always out training Dame-Tsuna in every environment after all.

But the reason why the man had gone was more than unsettling, the one that's been bugging Reborn all day. He was _not _worried that Dame-Tsuna was apparently sent to the hospital. _Oh_ _no_, he _wasn't_. He was _just_ a little pissed that someone had dared to hurt the other and that's outrageous because Reborn had marked Dame-Tsuna as his. He was Reborn's punching bag and yes, he was Reborn's _student_.

And no one, not even Fon could hurt Tsuna better than _him_. And to learn that it was _his _student's fault that Tsuna was there, in the hospital, stuck with bunch of cords he wasn't even sure Dame-Tsuna knew what was called, and then, there was this strange feeling inside Reborn's stomach that made him feel awful. He swore on his grave that he _wasn't _worried because he had never been.

Screw everything, Reborn was not a whiny. He would never be attached to someone who made him feel responsible. Reborn never felt responsible, that would always remain as a fact. He taught young mafiosos, yes, but Reborn wasn't someone who tied himself up with others business. He was a tutor of powerful young heirs, but never had been Reborn worried over them because they were mafiosos. Whine all they want, Reborn would never drop to his knees, and begged for anyone's mercy, he would never live that low.

But Tsuna was _his _student, so he had the rights for that boy's attention. Reborn had never even thought of clinging from anyone's attention, he _was _better than that. But Tsuna was _his_ and Fon had no rights for the boy. Granted, that it wasn't Dame-Tsuna who he was assigned to teach, but Tsuna was _his _student's twin, and it kind of, in a round-about way made Tsuna his student.

He wasn't even sure what, or who he was fighting for. All he knew was that, Reborn would never let the matter drop when Dame-Tsuna was involved. No one, not even his student would dare to touch Dame-Tsuna in any kind of way. Tsuna was _his _to teach and Tsuna should only be taught with Reborn himself.

But alas, Fon had to come, and get on his way. It wasn't that he disliked that man, Fon had really been a good friend of his (and that was saying something considering how he handled himself before, but that was a different matter altogether). It was just, in what he couldn't understand was that, Reborn wanted to be with Tsuna instead. Like how Fon would teach Tsuna and Reborn _wanted _that to be him instead.

Reborn was known for being the strongest hitman, the strongest man underground, and Reborn lived that way for a long time. He was respected and he was known. Reborn was, in all honesty the most the most feared Mafioso underground. And Reborn lived that name.

Though, he supposed he was being unreasonable. Not, he mused, had been one of his problems before. He could be unreasonable as long as he intended to, but Reborn always had his reasons. Known fact by a few, but Reborn had always been the enigmatic hitman as he was living. And Dame-Tsuna should be damned grateful that Reborn had paid heed on the said boy.

Tearing his eyes off his student who was training for the upcoming battle, Reborn settled himself on leaning against the tree. There were some things going on. He needed to find out. And the yesterday's events were coming through him. Yesterday, flames.

What he saw yesterday from the events he himself included, he wasn't sure what to think. He knew his eyes never betrayed him. And his instincts was telling him that yes, he had seen from his student's flame not only the color of pure orange was there, but a hint of black in them. Though for once, Reborn had no idea what it was supposed to mean.

He supposed it was something only he was seeing, but still, with Rokudo Mukuro hiding from the sidelines, Reborn's student was in immediate danger. Reborn tipped the brim of his hat downward as he studied the paper he had acquired from his acquaintance (or rather Bianchi). It was a perfect list of rankings in Namimori High, from lowest to strongest.

And Yamamoto Takeshi was the second.

And he received another phone call from the Ninth himself. The Ninth and his conversation were mellow, but there was a hint of something in there. And Reborn had a bad feeling about it, more like a premonition he was dreading to happen. Not only would the idiot-of-a-father Dame-Tsuna and his student's would come, but as soon as the rings had been presented.

The siblings would become a complete mess.

He hoped nothing would come out so bad (which was kind of scary, if he thought about it. Reborn had always been punctual on every little thing he did and never had once he doubted himself, but with this forewarning, he had no idea what to think). Tearing his eyes off the ground, Reborn made his way to his student's crouching form. He kicked the boy's head who yelped and surprised, and he said.

"Go get your ass in here, or you'll have no chance beating Rokudo Mukuro, baka-Natsu."

.

Tsuna looked at the window next to his hospital bed as the birds chirped through the sky. Smiling faintly, he reached out his hand, touching the reality of the glass that separated him from the outside world, and called out softly.

"_Otou-san_," the word he had never had time to produce. He supposed he could have, but he had never had time calling his own father. It was kind of sad, yet not as surprising as he thought it should be. He had never had any time with his father, always staying at the background, and watched how his own family didn't even remember that yes, he was there.

That yes, he existed. Running his fingers through his hair, Tsuna let out a rueful laugh. It was something he had always thought that should have felt wrong day and night, but he had never complained. Hadn't really meant to because he didn't know what to say.

Of course, there were thousands of times he was given a chance to really say something. To ask what he was in this family, what he supposed his placement should be, but he had never asked. Afraid of what kind lies his parents and brother would spout. It was something he had always known. The fact that would remain as close as to impossible to erase even if he closed his eyes shut, and waited for the morning to come. Nightmares sure lived up to their meaning.

Dreams, he supposed were something his own mind were out of reach. Nightmares always taunted him, day and night, after hour and hour, always in his vision. He was there, standing in the middle of nowhere, and there was no soul that was around. Just his, and his alone.

He supposed, or reasoned on why he had always felt distant from everyone he knew. He knew he was there, seeing the people he had come to care, would die for them if needed, but he had known that his own existence were too far away from their own. Their souls were alive and lively, always surrounded with people that offered love. He was neither jealous nor envious, he was just a little confuse, and perplexed on the reality that in his own family. He had always had this distinct feeling that he wasn't being seen. Never had been paid attention to.

Tsuna let out a sigh as he flopped down to his hospital bed. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he raised his right hand, and looked at his bandaged hand with a wistful smile. Because of this burnt hands, injuries, he had heard something that he had always wished he knew he would never get.

"Are you okay?" his mom had asked, something that surprised him more than what his face had showed. It was normal, to be honest, surprised as he was, he didn't show it. Because he knew his mom would feel guilty and he had never liked his mom wearing anything else than her usual smile (though it was always directed at his dear brother, he supposed that still counted because her smile was perfect in Tsuna's opinion).

Tearing his eyes off his right hand, flopping it down next to his, Tsuna closed his eyes. He had a feeling that something was bound to happen, and it was different from what he had heard Sasagawa-senpai experienced. Though how he knew it, he had no idea.

Tsuna let out a sigh as his eyelids began to flutter. He supposed he should rest and after that, he would find Fuuta. He hadn't seen Fuuta for the last two weeks and Tsuna was getting worried. Closing his eyelids, finally claiming the sense of sleep, Tsuna sighed.

.

"What are you doing here, byon?!" Ken, who had blond hair, and bobby pins on his hair, wriggled from his seat as he glared at the intruder. He had always been wary of this man, something about those eyes always sent Ken on the edge. It was both frightening and creepy at the same time. Well, creepier than Mukuro-sama he supposed.

The albino laughed, his purple eyes gleaming as his expression stretched into a mad grin. Turning his head slightly in a fraction, he laughed even more. His coat was waving opposite from the wind's direction, and his posture was more like in a relaxed manner, though everyone could see that the man's eyes were both narrowed. As if daring anyone to attack him and be sent to death earlier than what Death had intented.

"Where's Mukuro-kun?" the albino asked, his white shoes tapping the floor that was waiting to crumble. He watched in amusement as the lap dog (Ken was it?) growled at him. Really, these types of people were really fun to mess with. Oh, what a joy if he would be able to talk to Mukuro-kun too.

"Kufufu. What do you need, Byaku-_chin_?" In all his glory, Mukuro came out laughing. His trident quickly tucked in to his side, as he looked just as mysterious as the other's person. He never liked this albino and he swore he would never. Be it the Vongola or not, this man was the worst person on earth he had ever known.

"I got some news~," the albino sing-sang and Mukuro tried not to roll his eyes. Seriously, for a man who could destroy the whole wide world, this man was the most childish person he had ever known. Considering how much lives he had to live, that was saying something.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mukuro came to a stop as he stood against the broken wall. It made a creaking sound, but still able to hold. Tapping his trident a little to the floor, the room burst out in flame. The albino didn't even bat an eyelash as he sidestepped from the burning lava.

"Fufufu~ you're not up to talking, are you Muku-_chan_?" the albino made a tapping sound as he got away from the lavas that were coming out from the ground. Being caught with an illusion was losing the battle, so he needed to focus. Not that he really needed that much consent, he could deal with them with the help of his ring.

"Can we stop now, Byakuran? Get to the point," Mukuro claimed as he tapped another to the floor, and the bursting flames died out. The albino laughed and Mukuro wanted nothing but to stab the man in the chest, and let the man died in crimson. Really.

"Vongola is coming tomorrow. Be ready, 'ne?" the albino laughed, waving his arm dismissively as another flames came rushing to his line of sight. Mukuro twitched but didn't move from where he was, trying to wait for the man to say what was the catch. There was something underlying in the albino's tone and Mukuro was sure the other was not finished yet. His suspicions were confirmed when the other spoke again.

"_He's _coming to get you, Mukuro-kun. The angel who pulled you out from the darkness," and then the albino was covered in flames. In a split of second, the albino in white was all gone. Nothing left, nothing amiss.

Mukuro cursed, holding his trident a little harder, he punched the wall. How did the albino know about his plans? Then again, there were always those feelings that the albino knew much more than Mukuro already had, and it was making the situation worse.

Glaring at the child who was staring at him emotionlessly, he walked calmly to the other room where his seat was placed. He needed to take down the Vongola now and to make that, he needed to believe on what the albino had said. Biting his tongue for even thinking of believing that son-of-a-b… Mukuro came to a halt. He needed to calm his nerves down.

According from the albino, the Vongola would come the next day. He needed to prepare. Glancing up to meet the boy's emotionless eyes, he smirked. He would now know who was the boy protecting.

.

Gokudera felt like he was acting stupid. Glancing down at Natsu-sama's twin's form, a sigh escaped his lips. He had no idea how he came up to this point. Looking like a burglar no less as he stared at Natsu-sama's twin. He was _not _worried at all. He just thought that maybe Natsu-sama's twin needed help (considering Natsu-sama's twin looked like he came from hell, Gokudera was more than ready to assist. Not that he was worried or anything). It was all for good will. That was what he decided.

Sitting upright, he looked ahead. He was currently on the roof of the hospital (he was really thankful that Natsu-sama's twin was placed to the highest floor so Gokudera had the chance to look after Natsu-sama's twin without needing to enter the building). He was sure he was acting odd and Natsu-sama must have noticed.

He wasn't really feeling anything strange, if Gokudera was right. He just wanted to pay the debt that Natsu-sama's twin lent him. He didn't even know what he was thanking for, or why he was doing the things he had never done before. Taking care of a patient had never been his forte, so he just settled on being the look out.

There were some odd things going on and he tried to inform Natsu-sama, but Reborn-san stopped him from doing so.

"He needs to focus, let your boss train," the Arcobaleno had said, so Gokudera zipped his lips. He still didn't get what the training was for, but this was Reborn-san he was talking about so he just settled. He didn't want to endanger his life even more.

He still could remember the person that could have sent him to hell, if he hadn't had the credibility of doing his own bomb. He thanked whoever was with him that he was able to escape. Because that student that he saw was determined on destroying him. And the mere thought of that sent shivers on Gokudera.

Now, he must be acting pretty odd now. He didn't care before, almost provoking lots of his fights when he left the mansion, and he now he was all confused because lately he had been so bent out shape when the mere thought of just thinking that what would happen if he wasn't able to escape was sending shivers to his spine. And he was able to make conclusions on what would be the effect if he hadn't escaped. One, he would most likely die defenseless, and two, Natsu-sama's twin would be sad.

Gokudera glowered, glaring at the sun that was settling down, and stars were starting to come out. Leaning his back against the bare roof, he sighed. His forehead was creasing, that's for sure. Really, and he had other things better to do than sit here, and do nothing.

He started when the door from the rooftop opened and the person came out. Clamping his mouth shut, Natsu-sama's twin sat next to him. Now, Gokudera wasn't sure what to do.

"How are you?" the other asked and Gokudera had the urge to bang his head on the nearest wall. Of course, he had known the other was stupid, but not _this _stupid. He meant, who would ask someone who hadn't had any bruiser when the one who asked was covered in bandages? It's funny how the world works really, and its people were getting interesting by the ticks the clock was making every day.

"You're the one covered in bandages, y'know," he snorted. "And really, why do you need to come up here? It's chilly and you knew it's bad for your condition right now," Gokudera glowered at the sun as his back still on the rooftop's floor. The other laughed and Gokudera twitched. This man was ridiculous.

"You're alone," the other pointed out, sounding far too reasonable for Gokudera's liking. "And besides, I can't let you sit here by yourself. Who does that to a friend?" the other snorted, and then flopped down next to his side, and the ragged breathing Gokudera didn't know he was doing, silently became even.

"_Friend_?" Gokudera laughed, his back still firmly placed on the rooftop's floor, as Natsu-sama's twin settled on folding his arms at the back of his head.

"Yes, friend. Am I wrong?" the other questioned, eyes closed shut, and Gokudera thought for a second the other was sleep talking. Turning his back against the intruder, Gokudera answered.

"Since when have I ever agreed to that?" he countered, and his efforts was only greeted by a low, lulling laugh. Gokudera didn't even know if he should be insulted or not. Probably not, he didn't feel anything insulting from that laugh after all.

"Hmm, I have no idea. I guess it makes perfect sense why you always ignore me," the other laughed again, his voice lulling the same as the wind caressing Gokudera's face. "But Gokudera-san should always be careful of his own. And Gokudera-san should smile more," the other stood up from the floor, and started walking towards the door. Though he left after leaving Gokudera with promising words.

"You should be more careful from now own, Gokudera-san. Or else, I'll worry," and then Natsu-sama's twin left, leaving him with a puzzled frown. Of course, he had known the other would say those things. But Gokudera wasn't sure if he could take it all.

Deciding that he spending too much time in this rooftop, he walked to the door. Natsu-sama told him that they were going somewhere tomorrow. He had no idea where, but he had a bad feeling about it.

.

After staying far too long in the hospital (which was only three days, by the way), Tsuna had been so bored. He called in and asked the doctor himself if he could get out, sounding far too reasonable himself when he stated out the facts that nothing hurt, and he was more than capable of going home. Reluctantly, the doctor agreed (nothing could stop a person who's intent on going home, after all) but not before rerunning him another test. Meaning, he had to wait another day spending time doing nothing inside his room.

And besides, he really needed to get home. He had a bad feeling about this day and all he could think of at the moment was his brother's face.

There was that nagging feeling again, as if someone was telling him what would be happen before it even happen. Though, it didn't usually happen, and the images were not exactly accurate. All he could see were bunch of squiggly lines, red and black, and almost like… Tsuna knew he was just being paranoid.

Red could mean anything besides _blood_, right? Right.

Perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on him, yes. Of course, that should be it. Red had nothing to do with his brother. Of course, he was right. Red had nothing to do… Ah, what the hell.

Tsuna got up from his bed, looked at the clock, and groaned when he knew he had slept another yet unproductive hours. It was now five o'clock in the afternoon and his gut feeling was telling him that he should hurry. But the thing was, Tsuna was not allowed to go out until the doctor came and give his results. It's not like he cared about it since he was pretty sure he was doing fine, but the doctor insisted, and considering how much white hairs the doctor already got. Tsuna settled down on sulking in the corner instead.

Ah, forget it. He needed to get out. His brother was in danger. Tsuna was sure of it. And he would never let anyone harm his brother, he promised. It had always been his job to protect his brother. With him needed or not, his brother would always be under Tsuna's care.

.

"Ugh," Natsu granted, his breathing uneven as he panted. Glaring at the man who dare laughed at his now pitiful state. He supposed he should have thought this through, but his tutor (he still hesitated to call that baby in that category, but the moment he hesitated would always mean bullets would come after his head. And man, how he wanted to know how many times he tried to save his life from the clutches of his sadistic tutor) insisted, threatened that this Rokudo Mukuro was asking for his appearance.

He didn't even know what the issue was, but this man could be anything but good. Rokudo Mukuro, in his opinion was not someone to be underestimated. Almost the same as how he felt around Hibari Kyoya, but with a little more intense. Rokudo had his own tricks up his sleeves, always prepared, ready in action, and Natsu was more than grateful that his survival instincts had gone to a higher level, than when his tutor hadn't come.

This could only spell trouble and Natsu was not someone who should be underestimated. Hibari Kyoya might have beaten him, but he was recovering. Sawada Natsu would never give up that easily.

As he closed his eyes and felt the illusions of a wave coming towards his way, he advanced. His feet closed to the ground as he punched the air. _Do not get succumbed to his illusions_, he chanted to himself. Feeling the air coming to his side, he moved swiftly aside ignoring the droplets of blood flowing from his forehead. He had been hit. By a trident, no less.

The man called Rokudo Mukuro laughed, his eyes switching from one to three, and beast came directly down to Natsu's form. Natsu glared and spun around, his gloved hands (he got it from his tutor's pet, Leon, and presented him gloves that had both x marks on each, and it produced his flames, and he trained just to master how much of those flames could help him in a battle) squeezing the snakes that wrapped around his shoulders. He breathed, and took a sharp spin as he chopped down the upcoming trident.

For some reason, the man had been so intent on sticking that trident to any part of his body. And Natsu wouldn't let him do that.

He stood his ground, glaring at the man who was not even breathing that hard, bastard, and staring down at him with what clearly stating how the man was entertained. Clearly, Natsu was doing it all wrong. He looked at his tutor's way but the baby was busy dodging the lavas coming out from nowhere and he had no idea, but Natsu was getting dead tired.

He staggered, feeling the tiredness of his feet and legs, and he forced his eyes to open but his eyelids were closing faster than he had anticipated. He would die, he knew it. He would really…

"Natsu, baka, wake up!" someone called up to him, shaking him vigorously and Natsu had the urge to slap at whoever this person was who was being brutal to his bruised body, but decided against it. Instead, he cracked an open, and was surprised to see his brother there, looking at him all worried, and now that he opened both his eyes.

They were being protected to what he knew was familiar, flames radiated from behind, covering his and his brother's body, and Natsu didn't know what to think. He was hallucinating, he was sure of it. There's no way Dame-Tsuna would come and rescue him. His brother was weak and a wimp, he would never go against this… this kind-of-a-monster.

"Hang in there, Natsu. Your onii-chan's here," the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

.

Tsuna rushed through where his instincts were leading him and was actually not that surprised when he saw Gokudera-san's limping body on the side. Cursing, he came running down next to the silver hair and thanked all the doctors that were observing him for slipping medicines to his pocket. He hadn't even knew they were there, until he stopped his tracks, and searched for his wallet.

Applying on what he thought was right, Tsuna leaned Gokudera-san's body next to the three, and began dialing from his phone. Tapping the keyboard frantically, he almost squeaked when the other line picked up.

"Hey Yamamoto, I know you're going to be really, _really _mad at me for sneaking out from the hospital, but," he gulped as the person from the other line didn't answer. "I really need you to come here at Kokuyo Land. And please, bring some back up. And Yamamoto… be careful," he stopped and pressed the end button.

His heart was beating loudly, but his fingers never leaving the silver hair's head. He couldn't leave him here, he knew that, but Natsu was there too. He was sure. Breathing hard, he waited. Moments later, ticked from his wristwatch was heard, and one called up to his name. He looked up.

And smiled in relief. He handed Gokudera-san to Yamamoto and bid goodbye, not before promising that he would be back. He would be, if Natsu and Fuuta would be safe.

Skipping from the piles of body lined up from the stairs, Tsuna walked through the narrow building. His eyes wandered around as he searched for his brother's figure. And when his ears prickled a laugh that he was sure he had heard before, Tsuna walked silently to the awaiting door.

And what greeted him sent rage on his spine. No, his brother would never let anyone do this to him. And as the tip of the trident was only inches away from his brother's skin, Tsuna leapt from the door, and lunged at the person, and backed up.

He gathered his brother on his arms and used his bandaged right hand to produce the flames he had used as his propeller from the hospital. He still didn't get what those orange flames means, or if it was hot or not (he hadn't tried producing it again afraid of what would happen, but tonight was an exception) but this situation called for that. Or at least that was what his gut told him.

Searching frantically for his brother's pulse, Tsuna breathed two and three, not minding the person who laughing behind, clearly amused. He closed his eyes and opened them again, his right hand still up in the air if should the stranger decided that it was better off finishing him and his brother, than watched like there was a huge television. Ignoring all this, Tsuna sighed in relief when his brother's right eye cracked open, and let his brother down to the nearest wall, keeping watch as the man who attacked his brother stood still.

He gathered up his calm and stood properly, thanking his master mentally as the man had brought out the uniform he had been dreading to have (a Kung Fu uniform, set out for him as he had been able to land at least more than three to four blows to his master's). He positioned himself, placing his right foot in front, while his left at his back (more like half of a split position), his right hand facing the wall, palm open wide, while his left hand facing the opponent's figure.

The man laughed, sounding far too amused, and Tsuna couldn't help but be irritated. _Remain calm, Tsuna. Take a deep breath,_ he told himself, taking a deep breath as the figure got out from the shadows, and faced Tsuna fully.

If Mukuro was shocked to see Tsuna, he didn't show. Tsuna, on the other hand remained wary, but his eyes never leaving the man's odd multicolored eyes. For some reason, those eyes reminded him of someone, someone he couldn't quite put a finger on who. Sliding his right foot to the side, he began to run in full speed, his orange flames was long gone, and all he was doing was pure physical attacks.

Mukuro's red eye changed from one to four, his eyes producing the color of indigo as he trudged his trident from Tsuna's bare hands. Laughing while attacking, Mukuro was having fun to say the least. This boy, Mukuro knew him, almost memorized this boy's face, those eyes that always screamed innocence, always there, the light that Mukuro wasn't able to keep on his own, the boy who lightened his world, brighter than his red eyes.

Laughing at the irony, he staggered backward. His eyes dancing with mirth as he smirked to those eyes that looking at him dead on, as if searching. Ah, he must be trying to figure out who he was. Oops, no chance about that. Mukuro's eye switched from four to three as he produced number of wild snakes, squeezing the Chinese martial artist in front of him, all the while ignoring the Arcobaleno who had been watching their fight since the Decimo was placed to 'safety.'

"Ah, you're quite in a predicament now, won't you think?" he taunted, his grin widening as his multicolored eyes were met with brown ones, glaring at him. Though, he mused, there was a hint of confusion between those large brown caramel eyes. He laughed silently, noting how he was very, _very _amused right. Yes, Vongola was indeed amusing compared to others.

"Tsuna-nii…" was heard, barely a whisper as Fuuta popped up from the side, hugging his book tightly as he looked at Tsuna's direction, his eyes flickering the emotions he had forgotten due to being controlled. Mukuro grinned, his eyes darting between the boy and Tsunayoshi-kun's, and one casual glances at the Arcobaleno who had been perfectly still on his seat next to the door.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna shouted, his eyes turning a little watery, but didn't step forward to reach Fuuta. There was something odd about the child, despite the colorless from those usually bright brown eyes, there was something wrong on how the kid was carrying himself. Then Tsuna thought, how long had it been since Fuuta disappeared? Realizing, he whipped his head to the man's figure, glaring, before skipping. His legs not giving up as he rushed forward, his fist tightened into a ball as he never left his prey. No one, he swore should anyone dare to hurt his little brother, no one. He promised. Always.

Mukuro jumped swiftly, getting excited as those eyes were looking at him in hatred. _Yes, that's right. Hate me, hate me like everyone else, Tsunayoshi-kun_, he chanted to himself, feeling amused as the boy kept attacking him with his bare hands (he noted with a little amusement that the boy was being softy, as if he was holding back. Now, he couldn't have that, could he?).

Switching from three to one, lavas came out. Tsuna stopped his tracks, moving side to side as he avoided the lavas coming out from the ground, chanting to himself, convincing that _no, this isn't reality. This is illusion, don't be fooled. _He closed his eyes, feeling his surroundings as he looked for the man's presence. _Bingo_, he smirked, his eyes turning from brown to sunset colors as he ran much faster than before. His feet coming alongside with him as he darted, punching the man in the stomach who was caught by surprised at the velocity Tsuna was having.

The figure staggered back, using his trident as his support to stand up, as he switched from one to five. Black aura came out from his body making Tsuna took an involuntary step back as he watched the figure laughed, bunch of lines appearing from his face, and Tsuna was _scared_. He was scared. Not for him, but for his little brothers. He needed to be strong, he needed to be calm, or else they would all be dead.

"Are you just going to stand there, Arcobaleno? Why don't you help this poor little rabbit?" Mukuro taunted, his smirk growing wider as he saw fear from those brown eyes. Stepping forward, grin widening as the boy with the brown eyes took a step back, but the Arcobaleno answered him with a confident smirk, the baby's fedora was lower, casting a deep shadows to his eyes.

"I tell you what, Rokudo Mukuro. This child, in fact, is _my _student," the other smirked, his little hand pulling the brim of his hat downward. "And to be able to face a student of mine, you sure have reached quite a goal," the baby finished. His posture changing from sitting position to someone who was resting at the beach.

Mukuro merely paid attention, not in the least surprised that the Arcobaleno was full of himself. It was a known fact that even he bothered to know. Really.

Tsuna on the other hand swallowed, wiping the beads of sweat rolling from his forehead as he looked from person to person who were bickering like small children from daycare. If it was any other day, Tsuna would have laughed, but today was the time he should focus.

_Focus, always put your eyes in front Tsunayoshi-kun. If the enemy you have look much stronger than you are, don't forget what I told you. Take a deep breath, one, two, three, _Tsuna remembered, his stance changing from standing to his original form as he finished Fon-san's words.

"…Attack," he rushed forward, catching both bantering couples from the sudden attack. The figure staggered backward, using his trident as a leverage as he trudged forward to Tsuna's direction, all the while Reborn was just watching from the sidelines, enjoying the show.

Tsuna panted, while Mukuro was in the least tired, but his breathing was making its hard to be even. Multiple punches, dodges, and trident being swung, but never had Tsuna let his attention get distracted because from what his instincts said. Those pointy, something-like a large fork was dangerous, even with just a little scratch.

About ten minutes after, Tsuna was panting. His eyes half opened as he looked straight ahead. Mukuro on the other hand was dead tired, the Realm of Humans endangered both his health, and his speed. His abilities were far stronger than any normal Mafioso, but his power was coming from his stamina. And with the Realm draining his energy, he had no longer have the power to thrust even more. Giving his trust to his mind control, he controlled the boy, and made him closer to Tsunayoshi-kun. He might not get the Decimo this time, but he was going to have fun possessing Tsunayoshi-kun instead.

"Tsuna-nii…" Tsuna crouched down, the corner of his eye still focused on the figure as he patted the boy's hair. He smiled, but before he could hug the boy, those eyes looked at him fearfully before releasing a tip from the trident, and almost scratched Tsuna if had not he been paying attention after the sudden change in the air.

"Fuuta! What are you do-," he stopped, his eyes leaving the boy as he looked at the figure from the other side, glaring he looked down. Only to find himself being chased by a boy holding a rather large book. He had seen those eyes before. Those eyes, emotionless, lifeless… yes, like how _Angel-san's _eyes.

"It's not your fault," he started, his lips pressed into a thin line as he struggled to keep his voice down. "I'm not here to blame you, Fuuta. Tsuna-nii isn't mad, Tsuna-nii's proud of Fuuta, so… Come here, Fuuta, Tsuna-nii isn't mad," he hushed, his voice as low as the harp's notes as he held out his arms.

Fuuta took a hesitant step forward, before his emotionless eyes turned back to its brightness before bursting into tear, running in full speed into those awaiting arms… but before he could reach his Tsuna-nii's hands, his legs gave out. Only quarter more, and he was there. Keeping both his eyes opened, Tsuna-nii came to his aide. Hushing, rocking, as those soft palm touched his eyes, and closed his eyelids. Sleep.

Mukuro stared, smirking, and looking more than pleased as he whispered, "… So he used what the kid wanted to hear the most to break the mind control? Very amusing, indeed," he muttered, chuckling as he clutched onto his shoulder that was bleeding. He couldn't well, but give up now. Not when he was close to finishing the Vongola off. Standing up, he used his trident as support, but before he could even, he was now nose to nose with Tsunayoshi-kun himself.

"Why do you do this?" Tsuna asked, his voice so quiet that if Mukuro hadn't been paying attention, he must have missed the question. He grinned, his fists curling into a ball as he looked straight dead on from those eyes that were searching his whole-being. Screw everything.

"Revenge. With this power I have, I will create an abomination. World Wars, massacres, everything, I will do everything to teach people how this place is cruel, injustice, forbidding, and atrocious by showing them how much people has twisted minds. I will create a world abomination and they will follow my words because I will be their master, but before I do those," he smirked, ignoring the looks he was getting from the boy who had now a sunset eyes, cold and distant, looks that Mukuro hated the most.

"I need to start with the Mafia, the first chapter of why this is all happening. I will destroy everything, with this power they inflicted on me, I will destroy the Mafia. And I needed the most powerful leader of the most powerful Famiglia," he breathed.

"The Vongola."

Mukuro laughed, sounding far too bitter as he reminisced the memories he had when he was a child. Those memories that he would never forget, engraved because it was there. Those memories that always led him to the brink of his hatred. Those memories that ruined him. His life. Mafia messed him up and he would get his revenge.

Tsuna, who had his eyes closed when the other stopped talking, opened his eyes, his fists turning into a tight ball as he glared at everything. With one last punched, Mukuro's vision blackened.

"Whoo," Reborn whistled, silently clapping as he watched Dame-Tsuna slumped on his back. It was quite the scene, indeed he decided. He had never seen someone who could conquered his or her fear and standing back up… and finishing his or her opponent in the process. Sawada Tsunayoshi was really an indeed fellow and as soon as that thought crossed Reborn's mind, he cursed in very colorful language as he was reminded who was coming in a few days.

Suddenly, the wrecked doors opened, and revealed men whose heads were wrapped with bandages (how they could breathe in that, Tsuna had no idea). Ugh, enough with the jokes, Tsuna stood from the sidelines, his legs quivering from the appearance of the bandaged men. His instincts told him that these men were nothing ordinary, more dangerous than what he had just witnessed from the figure himself, whom Tsuna now recognized.

Large chains came out from the bandaged men and then three people were hooked, one blonde haired, a student with a beanie, and the figure Tsuna had just defeated himself. Tsuna stood up, glaring as the men in black took away the three people as if they were like candies taken from a baby. Before he could say anything, Reborn kicked his head. He let out a yelp.

"What the hell…" he muttered, rubbing the soar part from his head.

"Who are they, Reborn? And why are they taking him?" he asked, feeling anxious, his heart beating so fast, he thought he would die out of heart attack. There was something wrong about those men and the way they handled the figure Tsuna defeated, his heart clenched.

"In Mafia, there are laws that should be followed as how normal people do by the government. _Vendicare _is like a cell that holds prisoners, abiders of the law, but compared to the normal prison, Vendicare has all these kinds of cells where water is their source of immobility. The Vendicare is known for being the toughest cells from the Mafia, only death can be seen for the future of those who got imprisoned. Although," Reborn's voice turning a little octave as he continued.

"There can always be negotiation that can be done to let the prisoners set free," he stopped. His eyes turning to the side as he looked at Dame-Tsuna's expression. He smirked as he continued, "no one can defy the guards of Vendicare, the Vindice, and as Vendicare held its reputation for being inescapable, Vindice guards also has the same authority if it comes to their strength," he finished.

Tsuna took a deep breath, swallowing as he looked at the three men who were chained. Mukuro felt like his head was cracking in two as he opened his heterochromatic eyes, then his eyes landed on the Vindice, before letting a chuckle escaped his mouth.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro's form and his eyes that were still in the shade of sunset hardened as his voice rang out through the room.

"I will help you," he said in a quiet voice, ignoring the looks of amusement he was getting from the person he was trying to offer his help. "I will release you from that horrible place," he bit his bottom lip as he chewed, continuing as his eyes hardened.

"I wouldn't let them imprisoned you forever… I promise."

"Hooo, how generous of you, Tsunayoshi-kun. For an enemy, you sure are quite different… But let me tell you this," Mukuro laughed, his eyes darkening as his back still pressed firmly to the floor, with the help of the enormous chains closing all his escape routes with those chains clamped on his neck. "I don't need your pity, let alone be helped with someone like your **kind**."

"I will release you, as soon as I can. Just you wait!" Tsuna shouted, apparently not hearing what Mukuro had said as his fist tightened into a ball.

"I _want _to help you… _Angel-san_," he finished.

Mukuro's eyes widened a fraction, but reverted back to normal as his usual laughed rang out through the whole room. His eyes closed shut as the Vindice guards were pulling him and his subordinates with chains around their necks, as he looked back. He creepily smiled, his eyes hardening, as he replied.

"I expect nothing from a Mafia resident," Mukuro declared, his eyes declaring how much anger he had, as he was pulled away. But Tsuna had heard, and his eyes dropped unconscious tears as he wiped them off, nodding his head, and continued his way to Fuuta's sleeping form, gathering the boy, and slinging his brother Natsu to his side, as he walked out limping from the door.

"You promised. Until we meet again, Tsunayoshi-kun," and Tsuna walked away from the door with a satisfied smile.

.

**Next Chapter: **Dissolving Mist and the Young Lion Part 2

* * *

**A/N: **As you all can tell, I'm not really a fan of action movies/stories. I'm more like a fantasy, powers thingy, though I do love Sword Arts Online. Man, his swordsmanship is the best. Haha! Anyway, sorry I took this long to update, I was a bit sidetracked. Mehehe. Every time I faced my laptop, and started typing, I usually ended up reading the stories I followed instead. So, hehe, sorry, but here ya go.**Not a romance story, period.**

**Fireycloud: **Haha, to be honest I didn't actually plan this from the start. Haha, I wanted to make Mukuro to be Tsuna's most feared character, but okaaay. It ended like that. Haha. Anwyay, thanks!  
**Kiyomi di Vongola:** Hi Fanmate! Haha! Thank you!  
**Twilightserius: **Haha, I supposed I can do that, but what would be the fun in that?! Haha! Thank you!  
**Faliara: **Haha! I was planning him not to, but Mukuro killing people really is not some kind what you can call, forgivable. But there is something in there, hope you liked it. Hehe. Thanks!  
**Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo: **Haha! Thank you!  
**Sousie: **Sorry for the long update. Hehe, thanks!  
**Tiashe Silverfox: **Aww, thank you!  
**Rikka-tan: **Haha! Gokudera is a hard-headed, you can't deny that. Haha! Thank you! Man, every time I did something with Hibari, we shippers always react. 1827 forevaaa! Haha!  
**SistemaCAI: **Haha, thank you for understanding.  
**Balabalanceh: **Haha! Hope to see you in the later chapters! Thank you!  
**Gabrielatsuki: **Haha! Thank you!  
**Tsunaruhime1827: **Nope, this is not an 1827 story. Hehe, sorry. And thank you!  
**GreenDrkness: **Haha, no sorry. Thank you!  
**Akatsuki's Neko Stalker: **Haha! Thank you!  
**Harlett: **Awww, thank you! I really liked it when people decides leave reviews long like this. It's like reading a review from the professionals. Wee. Haha, thank you!  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: **Haha, thank you!  
**Yamazaki Kyou: **I appreciate you leaving a review for this. Hehe, thank you!  
**PrideViola: **Haha, thanks! Haha, I thought it was obvious since Mukuro, apparently has the only one who has colorful eyes. XD  
**Nero Genio: **Aww, thank you!  
**Fakemannequin: **Aww, thank you!  
**Stranger-san: **Haha, thank you!  
**Grisia:** Haha, no this is not a 27Haru. Nor any kind of pairing, just pure friendship that's all. Haha, they may fall, but Tsuna will not. Haha, thank you!  
**valenme96: **Thank you!  
**Nami Heartfilia: **Thank you!


	9. Dissolving Mist and the Young Lion 2

**Warning(s): **Shitty Grammar, OOC (especially Tsuna's and Kyoko's), mild language (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

**Achromatic Sky  
**[7] Dissolving Mist and the Young Lion [Part 2]

Lambo had never been the one to care at all, he was just there from the sidelines, watching as he bawled his head off to tail-haid (I-Pin), and never interrupted. He sometimes wondered if there were things that he should be paying attention to, then again, as he had mentioned he had never been the one to care. All he wanted was his candies, his playmates, and nothing more. Although, now that he thought about it, he always demanded for Tsuna-nii's attention.

It was pure intention, nothing intimate, nothing less. A refuge he seek from those arms that held him tightly as if he was their own. Lambo was smart, if he could be, and he caught up on things even if he was whining louder than what a passerby could hear from a construction site. Perhaps because he had been under the care of his father – the Boss of the BovinoFamiglia, the one that was considered as weak as a puppy, but had the weapon that no mafia Families had – he had been used to just ordering, yelling, and crying nonstop demanding for anything he wanted.

He listened, sometimes bits by bits from the conversation between Tsuna-nii, Baka-Natsu, and that Reborn (he still didn't like the hitman and constantly blowing up the hitman's head which the hitman annoyingly dodged with ease. So much for his effort, but still there was a good part where he would cry, nonplussed, and Tsuna-nii would hug him until he stopped. It was endearing really and kind of mesmerizing because Tsuna-nii was more like his mother, than what Lambo presumed Tsuna-nii as his brother). He could tell, from what I-Pin had transpired to him that there were problems regarding Fuuta, his other playmate.

He knew he shouldn't poke his nose in their businesses, considering they were most likely would be things that he wouldn't be able to follow, but he couldn't help the fact that he was worried for his other playmate, Tsuna-nii, and grudgingly for Baka-Natsu too (he wasn't worried about Reborn. Lambo considered Reborn as formidable, that bastard Reborn would never die – in Lambo's opinion anyway). So when his big brother came, carrying Fuuta and Baka-Natsu with him, Lambo suppressed a smile, before throwing a tantrum since Tsuna-nii was late.

Lambo may be a spoiled little brat, but he knew how to be considerate in his surroundings. He may not like how Fuuta was all over his big brother, being carried into his big brother's room, Lambo knew how to share.

Tsuna-nii wasn't only his, but others as well. There was that Chinese guy that Lambo couldn't understand if the other was the same as Reborn (who's annoying and obnoxious), tail-head, that woman with scary food, and Reborn himself, they were all part of Tsuna-nii's life. So, when night came, and Tsuna-nii was sent to that place where it was all white, Lambo had settled on walking alongside with tail-head, not minding if Tsuna-nii hadn't even greeted him a good night.

Tsuna-nii always surprised him, those eyes that always looked at him with care and gentleness that he had only seen within his mother's eyes. He wanted to stay at Tsuna-nii's side together with Fuuta and tail-head, but the nurses were gallingly persistent so he cried enough for the entire place to hear his bawl until they let him stayed over. The nurses had no idea how big his smile after that.

He puffed his cheeks, not bawling like how he did earlier, his eyes opened the whole night, counting one-two-three inside his head as he lulled to sleep, and turned around when he heard Tsuna-nii's bed moving. He walked towards the bed and Tsuna-nii held out his hands to him.

"Come here, Lambo," Tsuna-nii had said, whispering so much that Lambo thought he may had missed the words if he hadn't been paying attention.

Nodding, Lambo hopped on Tsuna-nii's bed, silently as he could, and waited for his big brother to sleep. And that was when he found himself being hugged with Tsuna-nii's arms, his body flat against his big brother's chest as he felt his big brother's low breathing. His eyes began to flutter, with Tsuna-nii's ministrations on his hair, Lambo was closed to falling asleep when he felt warm hand on top of his head. Looking up, he saw Tsuna-nii smiling down at him.

Patting his head, Tsuna-nii lifted him up, and warm lips pressed firm on his forehead. Lambo smiled, innocently beaming as he was set down, his breathing was even as he settled himself inside Tsuna-nii's arms.

"Good night, Lambo," the words he last heard when his eyes closed.

.

Tsuna knew it had to be his fault. Staring atLambo's form, nuzzling on his neck had something he had never thought he would experience as long as he lived. It felt foreign and strange, but not in an unpleasant way, after all he had never been in anyone's contact until the baby hitman came to their doorstep, and started invading his brother's life, and of course, he had to be included.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt kind of nice. Feelings that he had never felt before and he had never been so terrified – terrified to the point of peeing on his pants, really. It wasn't healthy, to say the least. Because Yamamoto, he didn't know had the scariest smile he had ever seen. He had never seen someone who could smile that scary and those eyes that looked at him so stern, so motherly, and so caring. Not with hatred, but with care. Scolding him like a child he had never been.

"If you hadn't called me, what the _hell_ did you think I was doing? I was worried as _shit_, running around like a lost chicken because I couldn't find you nor Gokudera in any of the places I thought you all would be! _Damnit_, Tsuna, how could you just do that and expected me not to fuss about it?!" the baseball player bombarded, eyes that looking so cold, yet so tender at the same time. Tsuna felt so ashamed but he couldn't understand what was wrong on what he had done. He just had to save his brother, why couldn't Yamamoto see that?

As if sensing his thoughts, Yamamoto looked at him with pained eyes, eyes that Tsuna swore he would never like. "Tsuna, I just need you to understand. _I_careabout you, _we _all care about you, but if you couldn't see that, then we were doing it all wrong." Yamamoto stepped forward, letting his forehead touched Tsuna's forehead, eyes that made Tsuna go cross-eyed, and then Yamamoto laughed, at the same time the baseball player's warm breath caressing Tsuna's face. He flushed.

"I just need you to understand, Tsuna," Yamamoto spoke, his breath making the brunet hitched as he looked into those eyes that were looking at him hard.

"Don't scare us, _me_ like that."

Tsuna nodded automatically, anything that could make Yamamoto inched away from his face. He flustered, his eyes as large as he nodded his head vigorously when Yamamoto moved away. He heaved a sigh.

Yamamoto smiled and the brunet was left stunned when Yamamoto slung his arm around his shoulders, and pulled him closer, his face flat faced on Yamamoto's chest, and he could hear every bits of Yamamoto's heart. He smiled.

Tsuna sighed, his hold for Lambo tightening as he closed his eyes, trying to regain the sleep he had been feeling earlier. But remembering Yamamoto's words left him stun, and he couldn't shake off the feeling of being delighted. He had never been yelled at, nor paid attention to because he was always the person on the background, never being the main, and never leading. He was he who always walked in the background, unseen, and quiet.

He breathed, sighing as he felt the cold glass from the window again. He had never felt so crowded before, always alone, always standing in the middle of nowhere, and never been with anyone else. His brother on top and he was at the bottom. It was a cycle he had always known, memorized, and predicted. He was the shadow behind his family, the black from the white, and never had he been invited from the color of white.

Tsuna's view for the world had always had the shade of gray, not perfect, and not organized. It was something he had learned. The cruelty, the unfairness, it was always black and white, but he had never forget the shade of gray because he reminded himself always. Not to be swayed by the sheer of black and white and always looked at the other side.

Perhaps it was justice, something out of experience that he never wanted anyone to experience other than himself. The feeling of being ignored, neglected, and set aside, he never intended anyone, even strangers to have the same fate of feeling that suffocation he always felt when he was ignored by his family, most of the time.

He was pitiful, pathetic, he knew, but he never envied. Those hugs he rarely gets, if he was even hugged by his own parents, he didn't know. All he knew was that, he was just there, standing alone at the background, and never had he seen the light.

So to speak, Yamamoto's action surprised him the most because he never knew whether anyone cared or not. Whether anyone was nice enough to even ask him if he was okay. He told himself to get used to it and he did, but every day, since Reborn came. He knew he was changing. He was not the Dame-Tsuna he was used to be. He was not someone, that someone who was a push-over, never fighting back, he was not that guy, far from it. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi now because…

He had a family.

Reborn, Fon, Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Yamamoto-san, (and Gokudera-san too, he just hoped he wouldn't be strangled by the bomber in case the bomber had even suspected him of treating the bomber as his friend. The conversation the other day said so much, after all) they were his circle of friends. His family. And he would never let anyone touch any of their hair.

And if anyone, even his own brother did so much as touch any of his friends, he would never have it down. Be it him being the one who got hurt, just not to let anyone touched his family.

.

HibariKyoya had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. He was always the superior, the one that took all the herbivores' respects with his strength. He was formidable, not caring, and always liked the solitude he always got. He was like the cloud from the sky, always alone, taking the independent stance, and never looking back.

But now he felt utterly mortified. He was defeated and it was done by an annoying stranger who called himself, "The Destroyer of Mankind," if anything, the name was ridiculous, and crappy. But Kyoya learned from how much times he had encountered such eccentric beings not to judge the other by the cover, and he had picked the decision better.

The man was nothing special. Just an annoying herbivore who sympathized with pity, really, and Kyoya hated that kind. But in his own mortification, Kyoya learned to respect the other's strength. Those eyes that could rival his steely gray eyes, and those hatred that he couldn't fathom where it was coming from, but Kyoya was sure the regime was quite huge. The hatred was anything but a hoax, it was all real, something that could be the strength pushed into that herbivores strength.

And hatred was Kyoya's jurisdiction. Kyoya hated a lot of things, everything actually, but he had made quite exceptions. Including small little animals that he found amusing and learned their ways, and found out that most of them survived later than what a carnivore like him could have. It was amusing and certainly a light that lightened up his view in people.

But that kind of herbivore he faced the other day was a low-life, not someone he would respect for its herbivorous actions. He hated revenge. Kyoya would never live that low. If anything, he was more of the direct person rather than attacking anything with secrecy. He wanted his opponent to know his strength, to be scared of his strength, and to be respected, and that's how Kyoya viewed a battle he would so much wish he could have.

Although not as quite as exciting as he felt from that omnivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, the herbivore he fought the other day made him kneeled on his two knees. Something that would never had happened if that herbivore was not a con. Using illusions against him, using his weakness he had never had the idea until he remembered that strange man with white coat, and then banged him with those annoying trident of his. Damn it.

He swore once he had seen that man again, he would finish the other off.

Although, now he was confirmed of his own suspicions.

Sawada Tsunayoshi really was an omnivore Kyoya so often heard and read about. Weak looking, no sense of superiority, tripping over nothing, couldn't decide whether he was an idiot as everyone else said or a smart guy who didn't intend to show off his skills, but during the battle Kyoya had seen quite the creature he had been waiting to meet.

Not a carnivore like his own, but a different mortal that landed on his jungle, an omnivore of the other side. Kyoya, of all people wanted nothing but to bite that omnivore to death. See if the omnivore really was the person he had seen the other day. He had to make sure.

And now that he was looking at those eyes, he was sure of it, (he pulled out from the hospital earlier and dragged Tsuna from his hospital bed, and they both went to the parking lot where there's a lot more space. Not that it would matter really, if HibariKyoya was involved. Nothing was safe) this Sawada Tsunayoshi really was a unique being.

Tsuna on the other hand wasn't even sure if he should be mortified because apparently HibariKyoya knew of his room number or be scared shitless because the prefect just had to wake him up in an unholy hour to demand for a fight.

(It was a good thing he didn't make his appearance known to the prefect the other day. He hadn't seen the prefect since the other day when he found the prefect lying next to Fuuta's form and sent him to the hospital along with Gokudera. He thought Fuuta and his brother should be sent to the hospital as well, but Reborn insisted on him walking back to the house first. Then the next thing he knew, all three of them were sent to the hospital though, Natsu was on the other side of the hospital. Not wanting to deal with his 'bunch').

"…Hibari-san?" Tsuna called meekly, whimpering when the other's eyes looked directly at his form. Goodness, he had never been this scared. Tsuna could deal with his bullies with nothing words exchanged or even spare them his looks when they beat him up, but Hibari-san was quite the odd one. He wasn't sure if he should make a run for it or stay, and listened of what the prefect had to say.

He decided the latter. He didn't want to die after all. Sure he could manage to save his ass off if Hibari-san decided to have his head off instead. Really, Reborn's constant verbal insults was safer than standing opposite from the far end against Hibari-san while panting.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna hitched when he heard his name called by the prefect's cold gaze with that voice full of authority and nodded silently, urging the other to continue. He didn't have a choice to begin with. "You will be training with me every day after school," the prefect finished. His gaze never leaving Tsuna's form and Tsuna tried to understand what the prefect had said.

"Wha-?!" Tsuna was losing his sanity with this meeting, and just settled on letting his thoughts translated when he looked at the prefect. His stance changing to standing up straight. He was losing to this confusing verbal exchange.

"Your attacks are surprisingly strong-,"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Tsuna interrupted, not entirely sure why he had done such a thing. Cutting the prefect off was like asking for a fight, which Tsuna was solely not wishing to have now. He just needed rest. All the things he had experienced, the encounter with Angel-san who he still didn't know the name (Reborn was keeping all the information to himself and asking his brother about it was just asking for trouble because Natsu was giving him these looks that Tsuna swore that if looks could kill, he would be dead by now) left him exhausted, and the forewarning he couldn't quite put a finger on.

Kyoya twitched but didn't say anything. Which was surprising, if anyone was there to see. Kyoya had never liked being interrupted. And as much as he hated crowding, he still had to go all the troubles of talking during the assembly in Namimori High because the principal of the school insisted on him at doing so. And because he had a duty, as the principal had put it, he was forced to talk during the assembly which always resembled hell to Kyoya.

So many herbivores herding to their flocks, then chatting animatedly which always sent Kyoya on the edge, and was practically forcing himself out not to draw his tonfas out, which Kusakabe would always remind him not to do so. "This is a normal meeting, Kyo-san. Please refrain yourself," and Kyoya was forced not to do anything about the crowding. So when he talked, he was the only one talking, no one was interrupting, and no one was creating unnecessary noises if they didn't want him to bite them to death.

"But you lacked at confidence. All you do is swung your fists and hopes it will land. That is not how you fight. Although, I'd like to have a talk with your sensei. He seems rather good at turning you into like… that," the prefect continued, ignoring the omnivore's protests of being ignored, and gestured his bloodied tonfas to the omnivore's form.

Kyoya walked past Tsuna, tapping the other's shoulder as if congratulating the other for surpassing his suspicions, and then retreated to nothingness. Tsuna on the other hand had to wonder if this was a dream or not. Then Reborn had to come and smacked him over the head, before dragging him to his hospital bed, and forced him to lie on his bed. And when his eyes began to flutter again, he murmured which not went unnoticed by Reborn who was sitting next to Tsuna's bedside table, drinking his espresso, and smirked.

"What the hell was that?"

.

"Reborn," the man curtly nodded, his eyes sharpening as those beady eyes were looking at him. Expression unreadable, as always. Damn. He laughed, scratching the back of his head as he kept his right arm on top of the cushion. The hitman nodded in response, taking a look around before those beady eyes settled on him again.

"It has been awhile," the hitman replied, his voice turning sharp as he eyed the man. Reborn still didn't want to register the man was actually here, in Namimori Japan, and in the Sawada's house. But Nono had informed him weeks ago. Something about the decision of which would be the beholder of the rings.

"Indeed. And it is quite the scene I caught you there," the man replied smoothly, running his fingers through his blonde hair as he took note of the things he had seen earlier when he lodged. There were nothing different about the house, just slightly few changes from here and there, but when he stopped at his Tuna-fish's room, he didn't quite understand why there was a huge closet a few meters away from his Tuna-fish's bed.

And then when he walked out of the room, he saw the hitman was lodging on his Tuna-fish's shoulder, and his son, Natsu was at the back looking bored following as they all entered the house. There were lots of children, he noticed. Children that he knew were anything but ordinary. Lambo Bovino, a candidate boss for Bovino Famiglia, Fuuta De La Stella, the ranking prince, and Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno (he was sure the little girl was a student of Fon's if the uniform was any indication). And the woman following after was strange indeed.

He settled on waiting before walking down to greet his son, Natsu. They grinned to each other before his son made a run for his room to dress up because he and his 'tou-san would go out. The man smiled at his son's back before settling his eyes on his Tuna-fish.

"Ah, how are you my dear Tuna-fish?!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, before tackling his Tuna-fish on the ground. His Tuna-fish however didn't hug back, only stared at him, before pushing him off of his Tuna-fish's body. His Tuna-fish bowed before quietly saying as his Tuna-fish walked past him.

"Welcome home, 'tou-san."

And the rather large group he had seen earlier bowed their heads too. First was that tall-boy with a huge grin plastered on his face, but he could see that the teen was eyeing him suspiciously before following his Tuna-fish upstairs. Then next was Fon, who he noted was looking at him strangely, before Lambo Bovino ran past him, not even bothering to be polite, and the two children walked past him, muttering some sort of greetings.

Well, that went nice. He thought.

And that was why he was left here, alone, with Reborn looking at him as if he had done such a terrible deed. Which Sawada Iemitsu knew he had not. Or had he? He didn't know.

"Why are you here?" the hitman prodded, his fedora covering his eyes as he settled on sitting across the couch. Iemitsu knew that even with that hat covering the hitman's eyes, those eyes were still on him. He shook his head and his voice began to turn serious.

"Nono proposed a rather odd proposal," he started, eyeing the hitman with the same wariness the hitman was giving him. He had no idea what brought this on, but Nono was suggesting such a ridiculous proposition that he had vehemently detested if not for the guardians that stopped him from lashing out.

"So I heard, and?" Reborn prodded, his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh. If he hadn't had an image to uphold, he would be laughing his ass off right now. He was after all the cause of this. He was sending letters to Nono. Nono trusted his judgments and Reborn proposed the idea himself. If the matter was done by this, then the whole thing would be much easier for the future. If anything, this would solve the matter that Reborn didn't know he was asking for an answer.

"What the hell! Reborn, I will never let my Tuna-fish get involved in any way in the Mafia. Not before I shoot myself," Iemitsu raised his voice, his fist curling into a tight ball as his knuckles turned into pristine white. Reborn merely shrugged, wasn't caring the least that the man before him could kill even the alligator at the zoo.

"As you said so yourself, until you shoot yourself… Hmm," Reborn smirked, his pet – Leon – turned into a green gun as he twirled his gun around his index finger, and clicked his tongue. His tongue rolling as he suggested, his voice filled with malice as he offered.

"Why don't I just do it myself?" He smirked when the blonde backed away, as if distancing himself from the gun Reborn was now pointing.

"Reborn, you know I'm not fooling around. Never in my life will I ever involve my family in this matter." Iemitsu stated, his eyes looking straight at the hitman as he followed the gun from the corner of his eyes.

"Ah, wouldn't you say so," Reborn mused out loud, his lips turned into a sinister smile as he eyed the blonde under the brim of his fedora. To be honest, Reborn wanted nothing else but to kill the man himself. He was irritated, annoyed, aggravated, all that leads to the blonde's death, Reborn would likely take the offer.

He couldn't understand why he was so annoyed by the blonde – true, the blonde was vexing as heck. More of an idiot rather than a leader and Reborn always find himself completely against the blonde all in all – but that wasn't the case here. This CEDEF Leader, External Advisor of Vongola, the man who called himself the father of the twins, was the one who disregarded Sawada Tsunayoshi – the person Reborn would never admit he cared for, _a lot_ – to the point that the child himself wasn't used to any human contact anymore. Until he came.

Just a little stash from that face, Reborn would be satisfied. But not now, not until his own student would fight for his rights. After all, Sawada Tsunayoshi had always surprised Reborn. And Reborn was sure Sawada Tsunayoshi would do just as that.

"Ah, I'm kidding. I'm kidding," Reborn chided as he hopped from the couch to the ground. His little legs walking away from the blonde who was looking at him suspiciously before Reborn finally bid his goodbye. He walked upstairs and landed almost in a manner on Dame-Tsuna's head.

"Ow!" Tsuna cried as his head was suddenly occupied by the baby hitman's weight. If it was any other day, Tsuna would have protested, but he was too exhausted to even complain. He rested his forehead on his pillow as he nuzzled, ignoring Yamamoto's laugh from the background, and the three children's rowdy running.

Reborn eyed Dame-Tsuna, his eyes softening a little as his smirk was placed into a thin smile before it vanished into thin air before anyone even noticed that he had done such a thing. Reborn never smiled. That was a fact that no one could ever change.

Fon had to look away as he looked at the hitman, his eyes softening a fraction as he looked at the window. Tsunayoshi-kun's room was rather… noisy, but it was what Fon always found amusing because in the midst of the chaos inside, Tsunayoshi-kun was only there, watching as if there was nothing strange about with so much people crowding inside his own room.

He really admired the peacefulness surrounding the sky, the birds chirping, and the slight fraction of signaling around the sky of the upcoming storm.

.

"And why, pray tell should I become your son's guardian?" he asked, his voice a little rasped from not being able to breathe in land as his back was facing the man who had come for such ridiculousness.

"I will ensure your subordinates' safety until they are not in the wanted list anymore," the man offered, sounding far too confident, and convinced that he would be able to convince the man in front of him.

"Ah, had I not made it clear that I hated Mafia more than I hated Hell itself, and will never associate myself to you low-lives?" his voice sounded hollow, but the bitterness it carried through his words already said it all. He hated Mafia more than anything else and no one, even with that kind of offer would he let anyone invade his life, and controlled him as he was overpowered before.

"Yes, yes you did. But my son needs you," the man pleaded, his voice cracking as he said. The figure before the man laughed, sounding far too amused as he asked.

"Ah, your _son _needs you. May I ask, Vongola, had it ever crossed your mind that you still have another precious, waiting to be picked up?" his voice darkened, the playfulness he held was long forgotten as his mismatched eyes stared straight to the CEDEF's Leader.

The CEDEF Leader shut himself up, his lips formed into a thin line as he had a staring contest to his son's supposedly Mist Guardian. He knew for a fact that he had never been the greatest father he could be, but he didn't want these people who had no idea how his two sons were raised to actually dare to question him.

"I may not, as you imply the greatest father that anyone could ask for. But I know every single mannerisms my son_s_ has, from head to toe, I know that Natsu will be a good man." He stated, sure that he had hit the bull's eyes, but was surprised when the other laughed at him, mocking him.

"Ah, Natsu… that brat?" Iemitsu scowled, he had never liked anyone judging his son. His son was perfect, responsible, and a virtuous child that any parents could ask for. "Have you ever wonder, my dear Vongola, how never once your child Sawada Tsunayoshi asked why he was left alone on the sidelines while you three walked side by side?" The teenager mused, taunting him to reply back. He did.

"Tuna-fish is understanding, he knows that we trust him enough to be left alone. Natsu on the other hand needs much more attention because he is after all, my youngest." Iemitsu replied, his eyes never leaving the teen's amused mismatched eyes. Until those eyes glared at him, he almost flinched.

"Tuna-fish, you say?" the teen laughed, his eyes never leaving the man's eyes as he continued. "You have the decency to call him by his first name, but why go such lengths to call him that ridiculous nickname? Admit it, my dear Vongola, you don't know anything about Sawada Tsunayoshi." The teen smirked.

Iemitsu glared, his fists curling into a tight ball as he glared. Why was this person questioning him anyway? He had no rights. And he certainly didn't know his dear Tuna-fish. He was just messing with him. He wouldn't let him lose his calm. _Just stay focus, you have a job to do or else your son will end up being a goner_, he reminded himself.

"Why do you insist on this matter anyway? My dear Tuna-fish has nothing to do with you… or any of you," he added as an afterthought. The teen laughed, his eyes dancing with mirth as he looked at the CEDEF's leader. Ah, what a sight indeed.

"I, for one had more words exchanged to your **Tuna-fish** than you are with him," he laughed as he continued. "He, like me, had been disregarded, left alone, but your dear **Tuna-fish **stayed on the bright side, while I was drawn to the dark side. He's an example of the bright light from the other side, which I hadn't experienced until the day I met your dear **Tuna-fish**," the teen had spoken so lowly, yet every time he mentioned, Tuna-fish, his voice hardened, emphasizing the sickening nickname as he glared at the CEDEF leader in front of him.

"I don't get what you mean. My Tuna-fish has never been left alone. I always paid attention to him as much as I paid attention to my dear son," Iemitsu interjected indignantly. His voice raising as he glared at the teen in front of him who only laughed in return. That laugh was starting to really get on his nerves.

"Ah, Vongola, Vongola, you people will always be interesting no matter who's on who. In that case," his voice turned playful as mist started to surround his body as he continued. "I will accept the role of being the Mist Guardian of your dear _son_."

"Will be there when you least expect it. _Kufufu_," was the last thing Iemitsu had heard before the teen completely vanished into thin air.

.

Tsuna staggered backward, his eyes still the color of brown as he continued looking at his now training "partner" who had his tonfas up in the air, while there were chains attached at the bottom of those deadly weapons. He dodged, thanking everything as he continued to dodge the never ending shackles from those tonfas.

"Don't beat around the bush, omnivore. You have to take the offense," the dry sound of that voice rang through Tsuna's ears as he dodged. He closed his eyes, feeling the menacing aura the prefect always had before he blocked with the back of his two hands that almost collided on his chest if he had not reacted quickly.

Kyoya smirked at that.

"Ah, nice place," a voice chirped from behind. The calmness it held sent Kyoya's secretly proud celebration to glare at the intruder. They were currently in the gym of Namimori (nothing unusual, considering the prefect protected Namimori High 24/7) because that was where the prefect had wanted to be his and the omnivore's first training together.

"What are you doing here?" Fon hid his smile behind the back of his hand as he adjusted his bangs to be even. Fon didn't fail to notice how his nephew moved a little backward, his tonfas that were evenly placed next to his hips moved upward, as if trying to protect something or rather someone. He didn't know his nephew even had the heart prior until this meeting.

"Ah, Fon-san!" Tsuna called from behind, his bangs soaking wet as he bowed down to greet the Chinese baby. Fon nodded in greeting, the corner of his lips twitching when he saw how his nephew looked so impassive, yet one could only take a look that his nephew's eyes were all but trained on his form.

"Ah, what do you have here, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Fon couldn't hide the smirk he was having when his nephew suddenly attacked him, tonfas clashing on his own arms. Fon dodged while the tonfas with chain locked to his form, trapping him in between, but Fon was better than that. He jumped, carrying the tonfas surround around him, as his little hands broke the chains in one chop.

"As expected, Arcobaleno," his nephew remarked. Fon bowed. His long braided hair swaying as he jumped from the ground to Tsunayoshi-kun's form who was now gaping like a fish.

"Wait, you know each other?" Tsunayoshi-kun looked back from him to his nephew, Kyoya. He bowed again, his eyes trained as he looked.

"Ah, yes. Kyoya here is my nephew," Tsuna didn't even bother questioning how a two-year old baby had a nephew who was much older than the baby himself. Life really was strange, he mused.

"I was never a relative of yours, Arcobaleno," the prefect stated, his stance never changed as he stood more firmly to hide a little fraction of the omnivore's face (damn that untamable brown lock hair – who had those nowadays? Apparently, the omnivore, tch – he couldn't really hide the other that much if that hair was higher than his shoulder).

"Ah, but Kyoya we share the same blood." Fon stated, his eyes playful as the Storm Arcobaleno jumped out of the way when the tonfas his nephew was holding thrown at his direction. Ignoring the dent the tonfas made when it hit the wall, Fon asked the question he was here for in the first place.

"Why did you ask for me, Kyoya?"

Kyoya merely shrugged, he didn't even know why that baby was here in the first place. All he asked the omnivore was to call his sensei, not meet this ungrateful baby again. Now, Kyoya wasn't someone who holds grudges, he was more of attack first before explain, it was his routine, and all the people that tried to do the explaining first was done for good.

It wasn't like he hated the Arcobaleno or anything, he just didn't like herbivores crowding around him, and associating with him as if he was any other normal person. This man (or baby) was someone who could rival his strength, which was annoying, but this man was a coward. Unlike him, this man (or baby) was against violence. A fact that always disgusted Kyoya all the time. (Who doesn't like fighting? This baby, obviously).

"I never asked such a thing," Kyoya replied, his voice dry as he stood up properly. His eyes scanning the whole ground before his eyes landed to the baby's form. That smirk, he really hated it when people mocked him. And no one, he never let anyone do such a thing.

"Why don't you tell who I am, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna who seemed rather clueless and lost with this strange conversation finally snapped out of his stupor and looked dumbly to his master. Then shook his head a little before he answered the prefect who was looking at him that Tsuna swore, like how his brother looks at him, if looks could kill he would ten times dead by now (how was that even possible?).

"Ah, this is Fon-san, my master," Tsuna gestured his right hand to Fon-san's form, and then bowed his head to the prefect's. His master had told him before that he needed to do such act for respect.

Kyoya merely nodded, glaring at his supposedly uncle, before huffing. He stuffed his tonfas inside his gakuran, walking away from the scene. Today was done, he decided. Tomorrow would be much intense. After all, he wanted to see the day when this omnivore finally grew his fangs, and be a carnivore like how Kyoya deemed himself.

"I will take custody of your student from now on, Arcobaleno. Any complaints will be silenced. He needs to be stronger if he wants to survive this world," the prefect's last remarked, but Fon wouldn't let the prefect have his way. Tsunayoshi-kun was his to teach, Reborn was already there, and Fon never abandoned any of his student.

"My student can spar with you, Kyoya as long as you want," Tsuna would have protested but it was too impolite if he intervene now. And besides, both blood related seemed to have an understanding anyway. "But Tsunayoshi-kun will remain as my student no matter how much protests you make. That, and I will always remind you that Tsunayoshi-kun will never be abandoned under my care, you can trust my word." Fon finished, his voice steady as he studied his nephew.

"Do what you wish," and the prefect was already gone. Sighing, Tsuna staggered backward, he landed on his butt as he rubbed his sore wrist. Pouting, he looked at his master who only laughed in response before patting him in the head.

"You keep doing that and I will be force to lock you up, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's not nice to _pout _to people," Fon added playfully, his smile growing wider when Tsunayoshi-kun glared (read: pouted) some more, before finally giving up sensing that he had no win over his master. Fon bit back a laugh. His student was adorable and his student had no idea how much.

"Let's go?" he asked, Tsunayoshi-kun nodded, lifting him off from the ground, before walking out the gym. Fon rested his body on his student's shoulder as they walked along the school grounds, before making it home.

.

_Nono,_

_The idiot has arrived. Student's progress, still slow, but will try my best. He's growing to be a fine man, as the idiot had put it. Rings should've arrived by now. I will not withdraw my words. Bring him here. Then, have a good day, Vongola 9__th__._

_-Reborn_

.

**Next Chapter: **How the True Sky Feels

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter seems really dull for some reason. Ah, what the heck, I'll make it longer on the next chapter. Then I plan on shortening the upcoming, since it will be nothing personal or anything. But oh well, I had fun during Halloween (I dressed up as a vampire, yeah! Well no one cares, but still). Anyway, see you all later!

**Blacklightningwolf:** Aww, thank you!  
**PowerHouseoftheCell: **Haha, thanks, I do hope so. Hehe.  
**Faliara: **Aww, sorry about that. Thank you though. [=  
**Balabalanceh: **Haha, thanks.  
**SistemaCAI: **Aww, thank you.  
***Anastasia Raimon: **Haha, thank you.  
**Rikka-tan: **Haha, thanks. I know, I kind of like rushed it to the end. I mean, really all these chapters are pretty long, so I had no idea what on earth I was doing for the most part. XD Anyway, thank you!  
**Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo: **Haha, thanks.  
**whitecloud222: **Thank you.  
**PrideViola: **Haha, thank you. I will, as soon as possible. School started, so sorry about that. And thanks!  
**Akatsuki's Neko Stalker: **Aww, thanks.  
**Sunshineandmoonlight: **Not that I know of (just his memories _after _the Mukuro Arc). Thank you.  
**Sousie: **Haha, thanks.  
**Fatesmask: **Haha, thank you. I kind of did that on a whim, I wasn't really planning to since Muku-chan may be one of my favorite character in KHR. He still is strange. Haha! Thank you.  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf: **Aww, thanks! Oh yeah, I think I've read something like a story from yours. Kind of forget the title, but good job! Hehe.  
**Gabrielatsuki: **Aww, thanks.  
**Momocolady: **Thank you.  
**Vongolafan16: **Haha, I know, right? Thank you!  
**My Solitude: **Aww, thank you.  
**Harlett: **Haha! Yes, like a professional. Dunno why that word popped into my head, but it really did. Haha! Thank you!  
**xXnazaraXx: **Aww, thanks.


End file.
